A Startling Infatuation
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: Hurt when he was younger Edward finds it hard to trust his family, let alone find a girl who's worth the effort to romance. But what happens when he meets Bella, the owner of a low key bookstore? Will he open up his heart or spend the rest of his life in the shadows? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter: **1  
**Word Count: **3,371  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Summary:** An unexpected meeting in a low-key bookstore ignites sparks between an arrogant businessman who is stubborn enough not to believe in love. But can a certain brunette change his mind and introduce him into a world of romance? AH

**Authors Note:** I know I have other stories which need completing, and I will, but I have to admit I have writers block so hopefully this creativity will help me out. Depending on how much attention I get for this story, and if a lot of readers do wish for me to continue it, I will have to make the decision on whether to give it a proper go or not. So if you enjoy it PLEASE let me know.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for it to be quiet in my place of work, that my small business at times was a cosy and quiet place due to the lack of customers I seemed to attract. It just turned out after weeks of deduction that people just didn't seem to want to purchase books on a Monday morning.

Growing up in a small town of Forks, Washington, I was used to not being around a vast number of people at once, what with the population total not going far beyond 3,120 and even that was pushing it. But it was home; even if it had seemed to gather the brunt of the rainy days.

When Charlie and Renee divorced I was left stuck in the middle, something which I had never quite forgiven her for. She was a good mother, and while she had been, and still was to a certain extent both skittish and irresponsible at times I knew she had tried her hardest to raise me. Even so, moving back to Forks with Charlie when I was seventeen was something I knew I would never come to regret. He acted like he cared and I knew he did, something which Renee tended to forget at times.

One of the main reasons I had decided to relocate from Phoenix was because of my mother's new sudden love interest in a minor league baseball player, however, it wasn't the soul reason I wanted to give her some space away from me. Every girl wanted to spend time with her daddy and it still saddened me that I had thrown away years when I had cut contact with Charlie when I was a mere toddler.

I shook my head at the memories, happy where my life was at the moment. It wasn't perfect by far, but it was enough to keep me more than a little content with what I had.

I had moved to Seattle after I had finished a business degree at university, having decided to go into a field which could help bring out my passion for reading and literature. I was a fan of the old classics, '_Wuthering Heights'_ and '_Jane_ _Austen,' _and personally I thought I had done quite well for a woman in her early twenties if I did say so myself.

I heaved a collection of books resting on the crook of my elbow as my eyes scanned the bookshelves, the layout of my store not having a single book out of place. I had the entire set out memorised perfectly by now, it seemed to impress the customers when they asked for a specific book and I could locate it almost on instinct. It was amusing to say the least.

It must have been quarter to ten when I heard the small ding of the bell which rested on the frame of my door, signalling that I had my first customer of the day. It was surprising, what with a Monday morning normally being the worst day of the week when figures were taken into account.

Not wanting to harass the poor soul who had entered my domain I left them to their own devices, but kept an ear out for the sound of the distinctiveness of the bell which was placed neatly on my desk. If they wanted help, they would ask for it.

It was something I had learnt the first few weeks I had opened my little shop, having asked who soon became regular's about what they were after when they came into a bookstore like my own. Apparently hovering was not an attractive quality, a comment I made sure to put into use since that very day the shy elderly lady had mentioned it.

It wasn't that I couldn't see where she was coming from, because I did. I wasn't running a music store, or a generally loud place so it would make sense that people would want to be left to their own devices. I didn't blame them, not to mention the technique seemed to work a treat.

After a few minutes went by and I didn't hear my bell I shrugged it off, going back to shelving some of the best sellers to make good use of the quiet atmosphere. I had a new delivery in the back stock room which had arrived last night and my target was to get it all unpacked by the time tomorrow came around since statistically I tended to get more people in Tuesday and onwards. I didn't want to run out of time.

It was when I heard the rather loud conversation between what seemed like two sibling's that I couldn't help but listen in. I wasn't normally so rude but it was early and I had yet to meet Angela for what had soon become our regular gossip luncheon.

"Why are we here, Alice?" a gruff voice asked which clued me into the fact it was a bloke. Clearly he didn't seem to appreciate the quality of my store, instantly putting him into my bad books.

"Because we are buying Esme a book, you know how much of a fan she is of reading Edward" this 'Alice' seemed to sigh out frustrated.

"And we couldn't simply buy one offline because-"

"Stop being so moody, god you remind me of the Grinch you know that" Alice seemed to snort back making me have to fight back on the urge to snort out a laugh. Luckily they couldn't see me, what with the rows of thick and tall bookshelves blocking their view of me as well as mine of them.

"Just pick something!"

"It has to be perfect," Alice replied shortly. "Should we get her more than one? She was reading that novel the other week; you know the one with all the sacrifices."

"How do you even know that?"

I heard the girl sigh in frustration, my fingers going to the next book in the pile before I scanned the authors name so I could find its correct location. "Because unlike you I actually take the time to ask," the couple continued to argue. Maybe they were married? They sounded like a married couple with the way they argued with each other.

Edward scoffed. "It's a book Alice; it's hardly worth asking about."

"You'd be surprised, you know mum is really passionate about her new hobby" Alice spoke and I could picture her shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes. She just had that kind of voice, one which seemed to suit her actions perfectly. Then again I had never met the girl, hadn't even seen her, so what did I know?

"Reading is not a hobby" was his short reply making me frown. This bloke really seemed like an arse. "And I would hardly call it new," he continued before the girl could interrupt. "She was knitting last month, then before that it was cooking, and then before that-"

"Alright I get the point, Edward. You know what, just go find the owner or a worker and ask them what they would recommend. I need to call Jasper, he should be getting off his flight in a few minutes and I don't want him to beat me to the punch."

After that I heard the doorbell go again, signalling that she must have made her exit leaving me with what I now guessed to be her brother by how she mentioned their mother. Great, alone time with the jerk.

Not really in a rush to go track him down, not wanting him to get the impression that I had been listening to their conversation even though I had, I continued with tracking down the placements for my books. I had only shelved several since my shift started but I had other errands to complete beforehand. Basically, this was a much easier job which I could put up with which would settle for a breather before I hit the number crunching again. I hated doing the books.

"Hello?"

His shout startled me somewhat, my upper body jolting at the sudden sound causing me to lose my grip on the books I was holding. I yelped as they tumbled to the ground, thankfully not landing on a random page but on their covers since I would hate to have to relocate them to the second-hand section simply because I dropped a brand new book and bend a couple of pages.

"I'm here!" I called out to the jerk as I bent down to carefully pick up my books. Let him come find me, it wasn't like my store was big or anything so he shouldn't have much trouble tracking me down between the rows.

"Finally, don't you know it's rude to leave a customer waiting" Mr Jerk scolded me as his voice grew closer. Would it be unorthodox of me to smack him?

Deciding that it probably was a bit of an extreme to abuse a hopefully paying customer I slapped on a forced smile before straightening up. Turning around I felt my mouth drop open in an unattractive manner at what was presented in front of me, and what I sight it was.

Now I had been with a few men in my life, a few men totalling two if I was being exact which even I had to admit was a bit pathetic on my part. Especially since one of my bed partners actually had the nerve to fall asleep on me as soon as he had finished, without pushing me over the edge I might add. It didn't exactly do wonders for a girl's confidence.

But this guy was just…wow. It was as if I was looking into the face of a GQ male model, and that was an understatement. What with the handsome man, I mean jerk, dressed in a sharp black tailored suit which seemed to fit him to a T. I had no qualms that it was expensive and probably worth a fortune, way out of my own personal budget range.

Letting my eyes rake over his tall form, another attractive quality I took note of, I almost fainted when I reached his face.

_Jesus Christ; _is that was heaven looked like?

I was greeted with a pair of deep brown eyes which seemed almost amber under the lights. They were a vision I knew I would have no trouble what-so-ever letting lost in. Fuck, I already was.

Shaking my head I had to remind myself that this bloke was a jerk, a very delicious looking jerk, but a jerk all the same.

"Uh…" I stuttered like a pre-teen fan girl. I cleared my throat before attempting once again to string together a full sentence, hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself further. "What can I do for you?"

As I was successfully patting myself on the back internally I almost missed it when he started speaking. "I said, are you always so tardy when it comes to dealing with a customer?"

Oh, he had to open his mouth didn't he? I mentally sighed. Why were all the attractive blokes I found myself acting like a fool around always such arseholes?

"I don't know, but I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter?" I raised a brow, not in the mood for his attitude. He may have been a customer, a rich one by the looks of it, but I was not the kind of girl who let a bloke, or anyone as a matter of fact, treat me as if I was an inconvenience. It also helped that I didn't have to worry about getting the sack; I mean I could hardly fire myself could I?

I fought back a smile when I saw the shock plastered on his pale features, a feeling of both satisfaction and amusement running through me at the sight. I had a feeling he didn't get spoken to like that very often.

It seemed to take him a few seconds to respond before he managed to string a sentence together. "I would like to speak to your boss" was what he managed to come up with. I smirked.

"Sorry," I drenched my tone in mock sympathy which was impossible to miss. "But I believe she is busy right now,' I shook my head before turning back to my previous job of shelving up my books.

I watched him frown. "Well I am sure she would be interested in hearing about her lack of polite staff" he spat.

"I'm sure she would" I agreed, not looking at him.

The next book in my pile turned out to belong in the autobiographical section, a book which strangely I had been running out of quickly for the last few weeks. Why it seemed to be so popular I had no idea, but if it was what the people wanted then who was I not to make sure I constantly had it in stock.

Heading over to the other side of my store I heard him following behind me which for some reason surprised me. I pictured him to be the type to do a dramatic storm out, but again, what did I know?

"Can you stop ignoring me?"

Breathing heavily through my nose I stopped in my tracks before turning to face him, an 'oomph' leaving my mouth in a rush when I collided with his chest. _His nice, firm chest…_

Jeeze, why did my mind suddenly seem to be stuck in the gutter?

"Sorry," I blushed instinctively. A hint of a smile seemed to cross his lips before it was wiped off just as quickly as it appeared, leaving a stony mask in its place. What was his problem?

"Just do you damn job and help me!" he grunted out just as the shop bell rung.

"Edward, are you in here still?" the female from earlier shouted causing me to sigh. Great, just what I needed. To be honest I would prefer not to have any customers rather than be subjected to this.

"Here Alice, I'm still trying to find this bloody book! Maybe we should just try somewhere else." _Oh please do_, I thought with a roll of my eyes before I went back to setting out the brand new books so they were neatly on display.

"You've been in here for at least a half hour, are you seriously telling me you haven't found a single-"

She seemed to cut herself off all of a sudden causing me to glance in her direction, only to see her watching Edward which a strange expression on her face. Amusement maybe, or happiness? It definitely seemed as if she was up to something, hopefully it didn't involve me ever seeing this jerk again anytime soon.

"Hi, I'm Alice" the small pixie like female introduced herself even though it was irrelevant. Were they seriously related?

Alice couldn't have been much taller than five foot, her tiny frame and pixie cut hair making her look exactly like the perky female she seemed to sound like. If anything, she gave off the impression that she was on a constant sugar rush.

Not liking my judgemental thoughts I smiled politely and rebalanced my books on the crook of my arm so I could reach my hand out and shake hers. I was partly surprised when I discovered that she had a firm and solid handshake, a trait which seemed to contrast her looks extensively.

"Bella," I smiled before getting into business mode. "So, you're looking for a book I take it?" I asked, ignoring the snort from the jerk who was standing to my left.

Alice nodded eagerly. "Our mother, Esme, is interested in the genre of medieval romance. Her birthdays coming up in a few days and we thought it would be a nice idea to get her something she would end up enjoying" she explained.

"What price range you after?" I asked much like I did with all my requests. Customers giving you a price range tended to give you something extra to work on.

"Do we look like people who don't have money?" Edward interrupted causing me to roll my eyes. He really did seem to give off the impression of being a rich snob that was for sure.

I watched as Alice seemed to slap him on the shoulder, a gesture which seemed to have little to no effect on the giant standing next to her. Because he did tower over her small form, hell I wasn't exactly short and he still towered over me since I only just reached his shoulders.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a real grouch" she apologised causing me to raise a brow. I stifled the urge to give her a look as if to say 'are you serious?' but thought better of it. I wasn't a rude person by nature and I certainly didn't want to take out my frustration with this girl's brother on her. She didn't deserve that.

"Do you want a series or one edition?" I asked as I laid down my very slowly decreasing pile of books on a nearby shelf.

"Doesn't matter" Edward spoke, his tone surprisingly losing some if its bite.

Puffing out a deep breath I strode down the correct row of books before selecting a favourite which seemed to be popular as of late. Medieval wasn't really my cup of tea, but I could relate to wanting to settle down with a good romance.

"So have you worked here for long then?"

I was surprised when Alice seemed to want to strike up a conversation with me, but I went with the flow. "I own it," I confessed.

"You're the boss!" Edward blurted out in an accusing tone causing me to grin widely up at him, not sure what to make of his thoughtful expression as I did so.

"No shit Sherlock" I snorted as I rolled my eyes.

Shaking my head I ignored the giggles from Alice and the twitching of Edward's lips as I went back to grabbing a book off the self. "Here," I gave them to Alice. "The book one is one of my best sellers; there should be another coming out in early May if she likes it."

"Thanks" she spoke perkily.

Nodding I headed over to my desk to ring up their book, feeling a certain someone's stare on me but I refused to look in his direction. Who knows what might come out of that devilishly handsome mouth if I did so.

"That's £13.95" I stated as I bagged up the book she had purchased, internally wincing at the price of how expensive it was. I tended to go for the second-hand books myself.

Taking the twenty which Edward handed to me I made sure our fingers didn't touch as grasped it from his hand, typing the correct digits in the till before I went to hand him back his change.

"Keep it," was all he said before grabbing the bag and heading out the door without a second glance.

Even though I was cursing internally at his behaviour I soon found myself watching him leave, or rather his delectable arse to be more precise. It was Alice who drew me out of my lust filled haze. Oh I was going to dream so good tonight I thought.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella" she smiled brightly at me causing me to shrug.

"You too Alice," I leaned my elbows on the counter as I faced her. "I hope Esme enjoys your gift."

"Oh, she will" Alice laughed. "Well, see you around" she called over her shoulder before following her grouchy brother out.

I frowned at her comment, not sure what she meant since I sincerely doubted that they would be back again. They seemed too, oh what's the word…higher class?

Shaking my head I made a mental note to tell Angela about my more than eventful morning. I knew I would be having thoughts of a certain Edward on my mind for the rest of the day, and I knew I would be lying to myself if I said that they would all be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Word Count:** 3,298  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I'm just playing with them :P

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and alerted since it means you are in fact enjoying the story. Keep it up please! **

**I also just wanted to say if you haven't already yet seen the new twilight out, breaking dawn part 2, then you have to see it. Seriously it blows the other films out of the water, simply amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Edward**

* * *

"You like her" Alice gloated smugly as she caught up with me, my long strides apparently no match for her hurried pace. I scowled.

"Leave it, Alice."

"No" she refused stubbornly. "I saw the way you looked at her when her back was turned, you _like_ her" she wiggled her brows suggestively.

"I do not like Bella, she is rude as far as I am concerned" I clipped back in a sharp tone, closing my eyes when I almost instantly regretted my choice of words. As I expected, Alice didn't miss a beat.

Stopping, she tugged my sleeve and if anything her smile had increased into a full blown grin. "You called her Bella," she pointed out happily. "That means I was right and you like her."

"Just because I called her by her name does _not_ mean that I like her. You are reading far too much into this Alice so just stop" I attempted to cut this conversation short yet again. I already knew though that Alice wasn't going to be letting this go easily and I was already regretting agreeing to go with her in the first place to pick out Esme a gift.

I heard her scoff. "Do you know how long it took you to warm up to Jasper? Six weeks! It took you six whole weeks before you even called him by his name instead of 'the southerner'" she felt the need to point out as if I didn't already know.

The first time Alice had introduced Jasper to the family a little over a few years ago I admit I wasn't the most welcoming to their relationship, but in general I wasn't the most social of people. I just didn't feel the need to mix with people who would constantly be judging you, talking to you; contacting you and god forbid they befriend you just to gain something out of it.

"I didn't think he was good enough for you."

"And now…" Alice hinted, bumping her shoulder playfully into mine. She knew I didn't hold anything against her husband anymore, not since I hated to admit it but the bloke had sort of grown on me.

"He is acceptable" I spoke through gritted teeth. I scowled at her wide grin. "Doesn't mean I'll feel the same when he impregnates you" I added causing her to flush just slightly. Alice wasn't normally the shy one.

"Do you have to refer to it as that?" she threw me the stink eye.

"It is what he is trying to do" I felt the need to defend myself.

The both of them had started trying for a baby but weren't in any rush according to either of them, rather they had just stopped using contraception and would simply let nature take its course I suppose.

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "It's just the term 'impregnates' sounds so old fashioned" she complained in a grumble.

I shrugged, pushing my hands into my coat pockets as the sight of my silver Volvo came into view. It may not be the most expensive, nor stylish car, but it was an old favourite I would rather keep until the engine died rather than replace a perfectly acceptable vehicle.

Reaching it I searched for my keys before unlocking the doors, Alice slipping into the passenger side since there was no way in hell I would allow her to be in the driver's seat.

"I don't see why you won't just admit you like a girl, Edward" Alice brought the subject up again after a few minutes. "It's not that hard. All you have to say is that you think she is pretty and that you would like to take her out sometime."

"Leave it alone, Alice!" I snapped at her, not wanting to shout at my sister but wanting her to leave it alone. It wasn't like it had anything whatsoever to do with her. "The answer is still no, I am not interested."

Truthfully though, if I was being honest with myself, I did strangely find myself attracted to this Bella. She seemed sweet, her sense of humour was clearly of a preferred taste but I found myself liking it, not to mention she was incredibly attractive to look at.

Thick brunette hair, a mixture of brown and burnt shades of red making it an attractive sight as it framed her naturally pale skin tone. Her bright hazel eyes made her look slightly doe-like, lessening how many would most likely perceive her age due to it making her give off the impression that she was younger than her years. Not to mention her figure, even under the almost plain dark jeans and green sweater, was definitely not a put off in the slightest.

If I was being utterly honest with myself, I would admit that she was exactly the kind of girl who I would go for.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

The sound of crunching gravel as I drove my Volvo down my parents' driveway seemed to help break the tension between myself and Alice, my previous snapping having apparently had the desired effect of her thankfully bringing an end to the topic of Bella.

"Don't forget Esmes book, I want it wrapped and I already called dad ahead so he could get mum out the house while we do it" Alice answered in a clipped tone, clearly still angry with me. I would have felt guilty if the topic hadn't of been such a sensitive one.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just taken them home, Alice" I sighed, but did as she asked.

"Because her birthday is next week and I don't want to forget to bring it by accident, so it makes sense to leave it in dad's office" was all she huffed before getting out of the car.

Rolling my eyes I reluctantly done as she said, grabbing the bag from the back seat before following her into the house.

Finding her in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of orange juice I set down the bag on the marble counter top before taking a deep breath. I didn't like arguing with Alice, we didn't do it often but that didn't mean I loathed it any less.

"Are you still angry with me?" I finally caved after a few minutes.

Shutting the fridge draw I suddenly had a clear view of my sisters distraught expression. "What do you think?"

I winced at that. "Alice I apologise for raising my voice but you need to stay out of my business, especially my relationships."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because quite frankly it is none of your business," I narrowed my eyes causing her to frown.

"But-"

"Just leave it, Alice" I scowled.

Realising that she wasn't getting anywhere Alice thankfully left the topic alone, even if she shot me a scowl in defiance. Thankfully that seemed to cut the conversation shot, Alice downing her drink before moving to grab our purchase off the counter.

"Did you get her anything else?" she asked curiously while digging out the book from the bag.

Nodding I answered her with a shrug. "I got her jewellery, a necklace."

"You know…" Alice started and I knew I instantly wasn't going to like what she was about to say next. "I bet Bella would like-"

Not giving her the time to finish I spun on my heels before storming into the living room. Couldn't she just leave it alone? I didn't want to be in a relationship, what was wrong with that?

Ignoring Alice's shout for me to come back I slumped on the pristine white sofa in the living room, glancing around for the remote before putting the sports channel on. I wasn't a big fan by any means, but I could appreciate a good game.

The game was only at half time when I heard another car roll into the driveway, my eyes flickering towards the window as I saw Carlisle helping Esme out of the car before heading to the rear end of the vehicle. Sighing, I pulled myself to my feet before heading outside to help.

Catching sight of me a grin suddenly stretched along Carlisle's lips before he pulled me into a manly one armed hug. "Hey son, when did you get here?"

Returning the gesture naturally I shrugged. "About an hour, Alice is inside."

Watching him nod I walked over to pull Esme into a huge hug before kissing her on the cheek. "Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie," she smiled as she ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and grunted at the gesture. "Do you mind helping with the shopping?"

Having been raised to be a gentleman I released her from my hold before heading over towards the rear end of the car to grab a few shopping bags from the back, Carlisle nodding his thanks as he shut the car's boot once I had the rest of the items in my hands.

"It's nice to see you son, you should visit us more often."

I felt guilt run through me at Carlisle's comment as I followed him inside. I knew I should visit them more often but work had kept me busier than usual and I hadn't been able to take the time off without it having a major effect. Shit tended to go down when I wasn't present keeping an eye on everybody; bloody idiots!

"I'll try," was all I could come up with as a half-ass response.

Heading into the kitchen I started to help Esme with unloading the shopping when I noticed that the counter top no longer acted as a surface for the book Bella had suggested. While I had brought Esme jewellery Alice had thought it would seem more personal if we picked her out a gift we could give her together, even if it was something as simple as a book.

Not wanting any thoughts of that brunette bookshop owner on my mind I mentally gave myself a talking to. _She isn't worth it. Just another rude bitch. Useless. _But even I knew I was kidding myself. How had this girl managed to get under my skin so quickly, when we had spoken so little words towards each other? Hell, they hadn't even been pleasant!

I was in the middle of putting the milk away when I heard Carlisle clear his throat. "Do you mind if I speak to you in my office, son?"

Shutting the fridge door I nodded before following his lead, his private office located towards the other end of the house. It was literally the only work space in the entire house that he felt touchy about any of his children entering, which I could hardly blame him for. It was him work haven after all.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked as I shut the door behind us.

It wasn't a surprise for me to see the familiar flash of parental love glaze over his eyes for a moment before he smiled. I was aware of how much Carlisle cared for me along with Esme, they truly were the best thing that had ever happened to me. I owed them everything.

"It's nothing bad, Edward" he soothed, apparently having picked up on my expression. "But I do have a favour to ask of you."

I frowned at his nervous tone. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, son. But this favour is to do with your company," he ran a hand through his hair.

That I had to admit surprised me. Carlisle very rarely brought up my place of business unless it was to ask about how I was getting on or if there was anything he could do if he thought I was in trouble or too stressed. I was taken aback slightly.

"Which is?" I prompted.

"Now feel free to say no, Edward" he stated clearly. "I don't want to pressure you into it or anything, but, well…"

"You know I wouldn't deny you anything, dad" I frowned when I took note of his hesitation. It was true, I would find it extremely hard, if not impossible, to say no to any favour he asked of me.

"I feel like I'm using you" he admitted.

"Just ask."

"The hospital is having a charity fundraiser which is in need of donations, I promised the hospital that I would at least suggest the idea that you would think about becoming involved" he rushed out causing my brows to raise. If I hadn't been surprised before than I definitely was now.

"What are they raising money for?" I asked curiously. I knew Carlisle's hospital was slightly underfunded but I didn't realise it was serious enough for them to put together a charity fundraiser. Was it that bad?

"A new MRI machine," he explained causing me to think it over, but to be honest I had already made my decision as soon as he had related it to the hospital needing funding. I may be known as a grouchy bastard at work but I wasn't that heartless.

"Ok," I agreed simply.

I watched as his entire face seemed to light up. "Are you absolutely sure? I mean it is your company, Edward. I do not wish to step on your toes but asking this of you."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't mind. I will get my accountants to run it through the system when I return back to work Monday."

At this he seemed to grow more excited if that was even possible. "So you have the weekend off?" he grinned.

"Yea," I nodded. "The IT department is running a full update of all our system software so the entire top floor computing system is currently offline" I explained.

I didn't blame him for seeming so shocked that I wasn't at work at the weekend. If it wasn't for the computing network being updated I knew I would be, but there was no point in staying in my office when there was nothing to be done which couldn't wait until Monday when the system update should be completed. Well it had better be completed or the man who gave me the reassurance that all work would be finished would be getting an arse ripping of a life time. I couldn't afford to waste so much time.

"Then I will have to contact the hospital and switch my shifts. We have a lot of catching up to do, son" he patted my on the back before heading back into the kitchen were mum was. I shook my head in wonder as I followed him.

"Can you even do that at this short notice?" I raised a brow, touched that he would try and do such a thing. I had to admit though that the thought of spending some father-son bonding time together was an appealing thought.

"We will soon find out," he chuckled before grabbing the phone and heading into the living room to get some privacy I assume.

Shaking my head I headed back into the kitchen, narrowing my eyes partly when I caught sight of Alice sitting up the island on a bar stool.

"So dear, how was your morning?" Esme asked, my head snapping back towards Alice as I glared in her direction. She had better not mention anything about Bella.

"It was fine," I replied absently.

"Fine?" she frowned. "What did you do? Anything fun?" she smiled.

My jaw clenched when I saw Alice smile smugly in my direction, and I just knew that she was about to sell me out to our mum. I also knew that as soon as Esme caught wind that I was actually _considering_ thinking about maybe seeing Bella again that she would be all over it like flies on rice. Esme had never seemed to grasp onto the fact that I just wasn't that concerned with settling down, especially since I was only in my late twenties.

"You will never guess what happened today, mum" Alice smirked in my direction.

"Alice," I warned seriously but it seemed to go unheard.

"What dear?" Esme continued putting her shopping away as she stood on her tiptoes as she tried to put something on the top shelf. I stood and strode over behind her, grabbing the packet before slipping it onto the top shelf. "Thank you, Edward" she smiled.

"You're welcome" I nodded before hurriedly trying to think up away to redirect the conversation onto something which wouldn't involve my love life. "Did dad talk to you about the charity fundraiser at the hospital?" I asked.

Smirking in Alice's direction at the change of topic I watched her sneer at me but otherwise remained silent, thankfully.

"Oh yes," Esme nodded eagerly. "Isn't it a wonderful idea? I volunteered to be on the committee for organising the event, it is going to be just wonderful" she gushed.

"Carlisle asked me to make a donation," I commented causing her smile to widen.

"He did? He seemed so nervous about asking you" she frowned before seemingly absently shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"I told him it wouldn't be an issue," I admitted.

I soon found myself swept up into one of her full on hugs causing me to sigh in comfort, my arms wrapping themselves around her waist as I rested my chin on her head. I could remember when I was a young boy, when I would come to her for reassurance. I had grown since then but some things never changed.

"That is so sweet of you Edward, I am so proud of you" she squeezed me tight.

"I know, mum" I mumbled back as I closed my eyes. I could only imagine the priceless expressions which would surely be present on my working staff if they ever saw this side of me, it was one thing to be a bastard to them but when it came to both Carlisle and Esme I had nothing but the utmost respect for them.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked hopefully when we pulled apart.

"I actually have to get back home, I have an account I need to put through before I can relax for the weekend" I admitted sheepishly as I ran a hand through my hair. She looked disappointed which only caused me to frown. I didn't like seeing her unhappy. "Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

As expected her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That would be so nice, sweetie. How about you Alice? How was your day?" Esme looked towards causing me to wince when I saw my sisters' expression.

"Oh it was very interesting," Alice smirked at me. I glared at her warningly.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh," Alice grinned. "Edward met a girl-"

"Alice!" I snapped at her loudly, wanting, no _needing_ to shut her the fuck up. What was wrong with her?

"A girl?" Esme suddenly perked up causing my to slap my forehead with the palm of my hand. Fuck! "You met a girl, Edward?" her full attention was suddenly fully concentrated on me. I winced.

"I-"

"Oh gosh, Carlisle!" Esme shouted while clapping her hands causing me to scowl. I sent Alice a seething look, a slight glimpse of guilt in her eyes but I clenched my jaw and sneered silently at her. She had no right what so ever to do that!

As Carlisle hurriedly appeared in the kitchen I swore when I saw his wide eyed expression, his pure shock and anticipation as clear as day on his face. Fucking hell, I needed to get the fuck out of here before they started interrogating me.

Fuck Bella, this was all her fault for being so damn rememberable!

* * *

**Should I continue? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Word Count:** 2,424  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, and that is a big unfortunately!

**Authors Note: **Again thank you for all the amazing reviews, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Bella**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Angela started as she twirled the straw in her drink absently. "A super sexy, tall and muscular guy comes into _your _store and you don't even try and get his number?" she asked stunned, looking at me as if I was from another planet.

I sighed. "Is that the only part of my day you listened to?" I raised a brow.

"Well it was the only interesting part," she rolled her eyes causing me to scowl. "Not that your day was boring or anything, but come on Bella you should have seen your face when you mentioned him!"

I pouted. "He was a bastard," I scowled as I took a tip of my black coffee. _Mm…_

"That's the third time you've said that" Angela pointed out.

"Well he was!" I defended myself. "You should have heard the way he was talking to me, it made me just want to-"

"Jump his bones?" Angela burst out laughing causing me to both blush at her comment and scowl. I mean sure he was hot, delicious even, but I knew I didn't have a chance in hell of being with someone who looked like _that_. He was sex personified as far as I was concerned, but I wasn't about to go and tell Angela that.

I didn't reply, sticking with my scowl.

"Oh come on Bella," she laughed. "I was only kidding, but seriously you should have heard yourself when you mentioned him" she giggled.

Shaking my head I didn't reply, so taking a sip of my coffee I remained silent.

"How was your day anyway?" I asked after the silence seemed to only grow more awkward.

Angela shrugged. "It was alright I guess. Ben got told he needs to attend a meeting in two weeks and he hopes it's about the promotion he's been dying to get since he started working there."

"Doesn't he hate his job though?" I asked with a frown. She nodded.

"Yea, but the moneys good enough to live on and the medical plans aren't half bad. We need the money and even though he hates it he can't afford to quit when he doesn't have anything else lined up as a backup," she admitted.

"You aren't having any money problems are you?" I asked concerned.

I was relieved when she rapidly shook her head. "Nope, we're good" she admitted causing me to sigh in relief. I was aware that they had been involved in financial difficulties in the past but I was glad they had managed to find a way to get back on track. "Oh, did you hear about Lauren?"

I pinched my brows together as I tried to think back to high school, god it seemed like such a long time ago. "Lauren…"

"Mallory. You know the one who was like in love with Mike for all those years, went to prom with him…" she trailed off.

"Oh!" I blurted out when I finally got it. "Light brown hair? Bitchy?"

Angela nodded with a laugh. "Yea, that's her. You will never guess what I heard the other day, I have been dying to tell you" she jumped eagerly in her seat causing me to laugh.

"What?"

"She's pregnant," Angela blurted out.

My eyes widened and I found myself speechless for a few moments before I could find the correct words to get out. "She's pregnant?" I repeated, stunned.

"Yep. She is up the duff. Has a bun in the over," she smirked.

"How?"

At this Angela burst out laughing. "Don't you think you're a little old for the birds and the bees talk, Bella?" she raised a brow.

I snorted.

"Ok, ok" she giggled. "Turns out that it wasn't planned, and I heard she tried to abort it but her parents found out and refused. You know how catholic they are."

"She tried to abort it?" I asked shocked.

While I didn't have anything against people who went to have abortions, I mean if it was the best thing for everyone and they thought bringing a child into the world at that time wasn't in the best interests of all parties involved, but personally I knew I could never do such a thing. Even the thought made me sick to my stomach.

Angela nodded. "Yep, Mike didn't know a thing about it either."

Jesus Christ I thought as I shook my head. What was wrong with people now-a-days.

"How'd he find out?"

"Laurens father called him, apparently gave him a right stringing out for encouraging his daughter to get rid of a child he had no idea even existed under that moment," she shook her head.

"Seriously? How do you even know this?" I raised a brow.

Angela shrugged. "Eh, I unlike you keep up with my friends from high school" she teased causing me to roll my eyes. Other than Angela and Ben I didn't really keep in touch with anyone else; didn't feel the need to if I was being honest with myself.

"Ooh, I'm so jealous" I teased back with a snigger.

"I'll tell you what I'm jealous of, you meeting this Mr Gorgeous without me" Angela smirked.

"You're married!" I exclaimed as I stared at her wide eyed.

Angela waved my comment off. "I know, and I love Ben, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good piece of eye candy once and a while" she winked.

At that I couldn't help but shake my head, biting my bottom lip as I tried not to laugh at her antics. I wondered what kind of reaction Ben would have if he knew his wife had no restraint when it came to eye-fucking men as if they were pieces of meat.

"Don't give me that look, Bella" Angela scolded causing me to shrug.

"What look?"

"That judging look," Angela pointed accusingly but I knew she was only joking around with me. "I'm not the one who can't stop thinking about Mr Handsome."

"Can we stop calling him that?" I whined.

"Why? You told me he was handsome-"

"He was" I tried to cut her off but it didn't seem to be working in my favour.

"So why didn't you ask him out?" she raised a brow causing me to shrug.

"Because he tried to get me fired? Called me rude? Useless, perhaps?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Maybe he liked you."

At that I couldn't help but snort. "If you like someone you do not try and get their boss involved to try and get them fired."

"You really need to stop using that as an excuse, Bella" she sighed. "I mean it wasn't like he got you fired, hell you're the boss for fucks sake!"

"That isn't the point" I defended myself. "Plus he's probably already got a girlfriend and I won't be seeing him again anyway so what does it matter?" I asked bluntly.

Angela grinned. "So you would ask him out if you knew he was single?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Why?" she whined dramatically.

I sighed. "Can we please talk about something else?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You need to get yourself a man, plus didn't his sister, urm…."

"Alice," I grunted.

"Yea Alice, say something about seeing you again soon?" she raised a brow.

"She was being polite, Angela" I rolled my eyes. "You should have seen these people, their entire outfits probably cost more than my grocery bill for a month!"

I watched as her eyes sparkled. "So not only is he handsome, but he is rich?"

I nodded.

"Get in their girl!" Angela cheered. "Seriously, if I was single and in your position I would jump on his bones quicker than you can say 'fuck me'" she grinned.

"You don't even know what he looks like!" I gaped at her.

She shrugged. "Don't need to, not when your eyes get this lustful glaze over whenever I mention him. I trust your judgement in hotness" she admitted.

"Wow, thanks" I replied sarcastically. "That means a lot."

"And it should," Angela stated as a matter-of-fact. "But in all seriousness, even if you don't want to give it a shot with Mr Handsome, if he comes in your store again get us a picture" she spoke so seriously that I couldn't help but simply stare at her.

"You cannot be serious?" I asked slowly.

Angela did nothing but rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, whatever" she waved it off as she leaned back into her corner of the booth. "Be a sour puss," she muttered.

"You know you're lucky I like you or I would be so tempted to beat you up right now" I glared at her.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

It was twenty past nine when I finally finished my complete restocking of the shelves, the delivery which had arrived yesterday no longer wasting valuable space in my storage room. The downside of that fact however was that I had no choice but to settle down and start to attempt to get my books under order, a part of the job which I was least fond of.

Having graduated with a business degree it wasn't that I was incapable or sorting out my business finances, but that didn't mean I liked doing it since I certainly didn't. But then again I guess everybody had downsides to their jobs, mine just happened to be doing the books.

Knowing that I wouldn't be getting any customers this late I had no problem closing my store and heading home, finance books in hand. There would be no escaping doing them so I might as well get it over and done with.

Fifteen minutes later I was opening the door to my small apartment. I knew it wasn't the biggest place to live but I liked it; it was cosy. It wasn't anything special and it wasn't like I had the kind of money which I could waste on redecorating it, but for now I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief every single time I walked through my front door. Home meant relaxation.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to hit the hay for a while yet I headed to my living room table, knowing the sooner I completed my task for the night the sooner I could get some shut eye. My job may not be exactly hard, but I was on my feet for hours on end and working the floor on my own which was exhausting to say the least.

Maybe I should really take Angela's advice to heart, maybe hire a part timer or something. It couldn't hurt, right?

Not wanting to dwell on that issue right now I was relieved to find that I managed to sort everything out within the next three hours, even if it did seem late by the time I had the last digit added up. If I hadn't had a degree in business, which happened to include this sort of aspect of the job, I would have hired an accountant years ago.

Making a mental note to make sure not to forget it tomorrow I pulled myself to my feet before heading into my small bathroom, bright blue tiles greeting me causing me to wince. My bathroom wasn't one of the aspects I liked most about my apartment, but it had a bath and a shower which had been enough to win me over when I had first looked at the place with the intention to buy.

Stripping off my clothes I slipped inside the shower, sighing as the warm water soaked my naked form. This must be what heaven felt like I almost purred in delight at the sensation.

Feeling as relaxed as I did I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to what had happened earlier that day, since however much I tried to I couldn't get Edward off my mind.

It was bugging the hell out of me.

I mean sure I knew he was hot, you would have to be blind not to find him as attractive as he was, but what annoyed me further was that however much I tried that was all I could think about. Normally when I saw an attractive bloke I would sigh over him for a bit, maybe he would cross my thoughts once and a while an hour or two later, but this was just ridiculous. It had been hours ago and yet here I was, naked, in my shower and nearly drooling.

Why did he have to be such a jerk?

Thinking that though I knew I was kidding myself, even if he hadn't of been a jerk I knew I wouldn't have had the guts to approach him with the intention of asking him out. I believed myself to be confident, but I was old school when it came to who asked who out. I always believed that while women were equal and all that shit, that a man should be the one to approach a woman.

Shaking my head at my old fashioned thoughts I smiled when I thought of what Angela's reaction would have been if I had told her just that. Her expression would have been priceless to say the least.

Tilting my head back I let the warm water cover me entirely, my hands reaching for the shampoo and conditioner as I took my time lathering and rinsing my wet hair which was now heavy with water. It felt like it weighed a tone, one of the downsides to have thick hair which reached your mid-back.

Tinted amber eyes, dark reddish hair, pale skin – it all added up to the hunk of deliciousness that was Edward. I had no idea what his surname was, the only reason I knew his actual name was down to my earwigging and I knew I should simply forget ever meeting him in the first place. He was probably married, I hadn't even checked for a wedding ring, or at least a girlfriend.

Men who looked like that did not stay single for long.

Shaking my head I finished rinsing my hair before turning off the hot water, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around my wet form. It was time I put this day behind me, to completely forget about it. I mean it wasn't like I would ever being seeing him again so what was the point in dwelling on it.

It was time for me to forget about the devilishly handsome jerk.

* * *

**Review! Like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 4  
**Word Count: **2,611  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would but alas…

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_"Oh gosh, Carlisle!" Esme shouted while clapping her hands causing me to scowl. I sent Alice a seething look, a slight glimpse of guilt in her eyes but I clenched my jaw and sneered silently at her. She had no right what so ever to do that! _

_As Carlisle hurriedly appeared in the kitchen I swore when I saw his wide eyed expression, his pure shock and anticipation as clear as day on his face. Fucking hell, I needed to get the fuck out of here before they started interrogating me. _

_Fuck Bella, this was all her fault for being so damn rememberable!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Edward**

* * *

I had never wanted to get away from my parents faster than I did right then. The looks of intrigue on their faces enough to make me feel physically sick at the thought of how much I was going to be hounded for information about Bella. I didn't even know the fucking girl!

"Who's Bella, son?" Carlisle enquired in the earnest.

"Nobody," I denied ever meeting her. "I need to go."

Trying to make my get away I grabbed my coat from the back of the chair before making a hurried move to try and escape their questions. I couldn't deal with this right now, I didn't want to.

"Oh no you don't mister," Esme scolded me as she was suddenly standing in front of me. Fuck, how did she always manage to do that? "This is the first time we have even heard about you being interested in a girl and I want to know details!"

"I am not interested in Bella" I scowled. "She is just some rude little bi-girl" I hurriedly corrected myself, god forbid I got scolded on my language and the expression on her face told me that if I slipped up and swore I could be on the end of her maternal temper. "Who worked at some store" I added, not wanting to say what kind of store it was. I didn't want to give away her present, even if it was something as pathetic as a book.

At that Esme narrowed her eyes, clearly scanning me for any sign that I was either lying to her or distorting the truth. Not seemingly finding anything telling her that I was I heard her sigh in disappointment. "I only want you to be happy, Edward" she spoke gently.

"I know," was all I said in reply. "I really need to get back home, the account isn't going to get achieved by itself."

Watching her nod I pulled her into a hug before kissing her cheek, walking past Carlisle to pull him into a one armed hug which lasted slightly longer as he whispered in my ear. "Don't push her away, son" was all he said.

Not saying anything in return I simply stared at him before walking out the kitchen, searching for my car keys while I approached my Volvo without even looking in Alice's direction. I still couldn't believe she had told Esme and Carlisle about Bella; some sister she was.

I had just slipped inside the driver's seat and was pulling on my belt when I caught sight of Alice's petite form hurrying over, a guilty expression on her face as she reached the side of my car. I ignored her as I started up the engine.

"Come on Edward, I was only trying to help" she tried to reason.

I glared at her. "Next time try not to, Alice" I sneered before reversing out the drive. I was done talking about this.

Arriving home I stalked inside my house, a sneer on my lips as I glanced around at the emptiness which surrounded me. I may live alone but that didn't mean the thought of suffering through another night of silence was appealing in the slightest.

Heading over to my laptop I powered up the delicate machine before taking my time with e-mailing the account which needed to be confirmed. Once that was achieved I sent off another e-mail to my accountant about the charity and how much I wished to donate to Carlisle's cause, and that I wanted to speak to him Monday no matter the circumstances. I didn't want to let my father down and had no intention of doing so.

Once I had finished I slumped back on the sofa, my head tilting back as I tried to relax. I sighed, suddenly finding myself exhausted beyond belief. Rubbing my face with my hands my eye-lids suddenly felt heavy. I sighed.

Rising to my feet I sluggishly dragged myself towards my bedroom, pulling off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt as I went. An early night was exactly what I needed.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

I was rudely awoken from my slumber when I heard the familiar sound of my phone vibrating on the counter, my eyes still half lidded with sleep as I rolled over onto my back before absently reaching for the annoying little device.

Glancing at the clock my mood only served to aggravate me more when I took note of the time. Who on earth would be calling me at half six in the morning?

"Hello?" I asked without bothering to look at the caller ID.

I instantly recognised the voice as Carlisle's as soon as he started speaking. "Did I wake you up, son?"

"It's fine," I yawned while trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take advantage of your weekend off? I do not wish to waste the opportunity to spend time with you, son."

At that I sighed, understanding where he was coming from. It would be nice to take him up on his offer. "Sure," I caved.

"Really?"

"What did you have planned?" I asked curiously as I pulled myself up right.

Carlisle's reply was instant. "Why don't we watch the sports together. Your mother is meeting with the ladies committee for the fundraiser so it will just be the two of us and Emmett."

I smirked at that, remembering the last time the three of us had gotten together to watch the game. It was eventful to say the least.

"I would like that," I smiled as I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower before I left. "What time is Emmett coming round?"

"Nine. I have the game on instant view."

Agreeing with him that I would be around at the same time I hung up with a grin, not being able to hide my excitement.

I was fifteen minutes early when I arrived at my childhood home, parking my car next to Carlisle's Mercedes. Entering the house I was instantly greeted with a quick one handed hug as Carlisle looked at me with a wide grin.

"Glad your here, son."

"Me too dad," I followed him into the kitchen where bowls of nachos, chips and a number of beers sat neatly on the counter. "Wow, you've really gone all out" I raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Carlisle shot me a look. "I don't think you know how long I have been waiting for this night with my boys, Edward. It's been a while since we could all get the day off work," he admitted.

I snorted. "Emmett doesn't have a job, does he?" I raised a brow. The last time we had spoken he had just been let off so whether he had another one or not I had no idea.

I watched Carlisle shake his head. "Unfortunately not, I think all of the brains in the family went to you, son" he mumbled.

Chuckling at his comment I could see where he was coming from. Out of the three of us Emmett was definitely the one who hadn't achieved the most in his life, what with being five years older than myself and yet he was jobless. I knew it wouldn't take him that long to scoop up another job though, as long as he put his mind to it.

"Grab a beer, son" Carlisle offered as he started putting the bottles in the fridge to chill. I shrugged, grabbing one before going in search of a bottle opener.

It was a few minutes and I had just gotten settled on the couch when Carlisle seemed to start to fidget which surprised me, what with him normally seeming so controlled and confident in himself and his actions.

"You know, son" he started as he sat down next to me and put his feet up on the table. I smirked, knowing if Esme was here she would have whooped his arse for using her furniture like a footstool. "Your mother may not have seen it yesterday but if you like this girl than you should give it a go, it couldn't hurt" he spoke gently as if he was worried he would scare me away.

He was right.

I didn't say anything, my jaw clenched as my grip on the bottle tightened. I could kill Alice right now. "I am not interested-"

"Be honest with me, Edward" he cut me off. "I'm not asking you to run off and elope with her, but it has been years since I have seen you have even a speck of interest in a girl, let alone how your eyes seemed to glaze over when Alice mentioned her."

"They did not glaze over" I grimaced at the thought. I was not some love sick fool.

"So there is a girl then?" Carlisle asked calmly, knowing not to push if I refused to speak. He wasn't like Alice, no with Alice she would push and push until you finally caved.

Debating on what to say I kept my mouth shut while I thought over my words, Carlisle not interrupting my line of thinking as I once again found my thoughts drifting to the short brunette who had shocked me previously with how she told me off out right. I smiled at the memory.

"I tried to get her fired," I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

From the wide eyed look on Carlisle's face it was clear that was probably the last thing he had been expecting me to say. "Uh…What?"

"Me and Alice went to pick out a book for Esme, Bella I thought was a sales assistant but it turns out she owns the store" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out my thoughts. What was it with whenever I was with my father that I always seemed to always end up confiding in him, even when I didn't want to? But honestly I didn't have a clue what to do about the whole Bella situation, I should just be able to forget her but I couldn't. It was driving me insane.

"I take it she didn't put up with your shit then?" he sniggered causing me to punch him in the arm. "But she owns her own business, that must be an attractive quality, right?" he raised a brow.

Strangely I did find it an attractive quality since it was clear she was passionate about her business. _I wonder what else she is passionate about…_

I closed my eyes when that thought flashed across my mind. The last thing I needed to be thinking about was whether she was a passionate lover or not.

"I have no interest in her," I spoke slowly. "Hell I barely talked to her, and even then I was sure I sounded like an complete and utter bastard" I cringed as I remembered how I had practically insulted her. "Even if I was interested, which I am not, I doubt she would-"

I was cut off from finishing my sentence when I heard the crunching of gravel as Emmett's large jeep arrived, my eyes flickering towards the clock as I took note that he was at least three quarters of an hour late. I rolled my eyes, not surprised in the slightest.

"We'll talk about this later, son" Carlisle told me as he patted my on the shoulder before getting up to greet Emmett.

I may love my brother but that didn't mean I trusted him with my personal life, at all. He was a joker, didn't take things seriously and I knew if I did try and confide in him that he would either laugh it off or take the piss. Sad but true.

"Heya pops!" Emmett's booming voice soon made itself known. I swallowed another mouth full of beer as I prepared myself for the cheeriness Emmett was sure to bring. "Is that Eddie boy's car outside?"

"Do not call me Eddie!" I shouted out in a growl from the living room, his laugher booming as it seemed to echo around the house.

Turning my head to the side I grinned when I saw his large frame blocking the door way, a beer already in his hand. "Aw come on little bro, you know you like it" he sniggered.

Rolling my eyes I reluctantly let it go, knowing that the more I kicked up a fuss the more he would do it to try and get a reaction out of me.

It wasn't long until we had the game on, the three of us exchanging bets on what the score would be as a laugh. It was also a family tradition of sorts.

It was half-time when Emmett's laughter soon turned quiet. I looked over to find a serious expression on his face as he turned to face dad with hesitation before he cleared his throat. I had to admit I was curious, Emmett was _never_ nervous.

"So dad," he started as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There is somebody I want both you and mum to meet" he stuttered out slightly.

I watched as Carlisle raised a brow before smirking. "Did you get yourself a girl, Emmett?" he teased but I could sense the joy in his tone. I know he worried that both of us would end up lonely but it was for completely different reasons. While I tended to shy away from relationships Emmett was the opposite, sleeping around with whatever he could get his hands on but never getting into anything serious.

Until now it seemed.

Sipping my beer I remained quiet as I simply watched this pan out, the corner of my mouth twitching in amusement as I took note that Emmett was nervous enough that he had a light sheen of sweat on his brow. I couldn't wait till he had to break the news to Esme, but then again it might get her attention off me for a while.

I actually felt sorry for him.

Carlisle seemed just as shocked as he turned to fully face Emmett, his expression serious. "Yea, dad" Emmett winced. "Her names Rosalie, or Rose" he confessed.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A few weeks," Emmett grinned happily, seemingly getting over his nerves. "But I really like her and I think she's the one," he admitted.

I didn't know quite how to take my brother when he was like this. Normally he would be going on and on about the last girl he bedded, going into graphic and vivid detail from the very start of the night when he picked her out to describing every single detail of the night onwards. So to hear him taking in such a dream filled state had me shocked speechless.

"Well son," Carlisle cleared his throat. "You know me and your mother would love to meet her some time" he smiled encouragingly.

As Emmett and Carlisle spoke about this Rosaline I found myself drifting into my own thoughts. Perhaps I should go visit Bella again, not to ask her out since I doubted that would ever happen but to try and get rid of these emotions I kept feeling whenever I thought of her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling as such, but it was one I would be happy to do without.

With that decided I downed the rest of my beer before deciding on just that. Tomorrow I would go and see the stubborn brunette and hopefully that would get her off my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for the support guys, please let me know if you liked it!**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Word Count:** 2,723  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would but alas…

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_Shaking my head I finished rinsing my hair before turning off the hot water, grabbing a fluffy white towel before wrapping it around my wet form. It was time I put this day behind me, to completely forget about it. I mean it wasn't like I would ever being seeing him again so what was the point in dwelling on it. _

_It was time for me to forget about the certain handsome jerk._

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Bella**

* * *

I hated Sundays.

It wasn't that I personally had anything against the end of the week, but what I didn't look forward to was how god damn busy it always was. It may be excellent for my business, but that didn't mean I enjoyed it since it meant I was rushed off my feet for hours on end.

Shaking my head I told myself to get a grip as I ran up another purchase, a smile on my lips as I bagged up her items before handing them over and telling them to come again.

While I had expected it to be as busy as it was there was one thing that I hadn't bet on, and as soon as I saw a familiar shade of dark red hair enter my store I couldn't help myself as I dashed into the back room.

Why was he here again?

Swallowing I tried to calm myself. "Come one Bella," I scolded out loud. "He is just a bloke, a customer, you can serve him."

Not understanding why I was as panicked as I was I tried to calm myself the fuck down. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me!

With that on my mind I held my head high, straightened my shoulder before practically leaping across the storage room for my phone. Fuck, I felt like such a coward.

Angela answered on the third ring. "Hey Hun, aren't you at-"

"He's here!" I hissed down the phone as I cut her off.

"Who is?"

"Edward" I whispered as I headed over to the door and peaked out through the gap. The crowd had died down which was a relief so I could get away with hiding out for a few minutes. I also doubted he would ask for my help again since he clearly didn't think it was good enough on his first visit with his sister.

I scowled at the reminder. Jerk!

I heard Angela laugh down the phone. "Oh! So now Mr Jerk has a name does he?" she teased causing me to roll my eyes.

"Angela!"

"Alright, alright" she sighed. "Where are you?"

At that I cringed, knowing exactly what her reaction was going to be once I told her. "Hiding in the storage room" I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Hiding in the storage room" I hissed down the phone slightly louder.

"What?"

"I'm hiding in the fucking storage room!" I snapped down the phone before swearing when I saw the man in question appear from around the corner of a bookcase as he looked around, clearly trying to work out where the noise had come from. Shit, why did he have to come back?

As I expected Angela was pissing herself laughing down the phone, my eyes rolling as I waited until she had calmed down enough to actually have a conversation with me. "Finished?" I sighed once it seemed as if she had managed to shut up her laughter.

"Yea, sorry" she apologised but I knew it meant shit. "But seriously Bella, you have been gagging for this since Friday."

I frowned at that. "I have not been gagging for it" I hissed, flushing slightly at her choice of words.

"I bet you'd like to gag on something though" Angela laughed causing me to almost choke on my tongue. Fucking hell! Why did I have such strange friends?

"I can't believe you just said that" I mumbled down the phone as I closed my eyes, my face feeling as if it was on fire as I blushed furiously. Great, just great.

"Yea well, think of me as your guardian angel that's going to get you laid" she giggled causing me to sigh. I give up.

Promising to talk to her late and to spill all the details as she put it I hung up my phone before taking a deep breath. I could do this I told myself, I had done it once and I could certainly do it again.

Brushing down the soft yellow dress I was wearing, a personal favourite of mine, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror before taking striding out of the storage room to take up my position behind the counter. His presence I would admit bothered me somewhat, I certainly wasn't going to be the one to track him down that was for sure.

I didn't know how long I stood there leaning on the counter when I finally caught side of him again. My bookstore wasn't large by any means, but how it was set out meant that I did have a slightly obstructed view.

"Good evening, Bella."

His voice startled me as my gaze snapped up from the magazine I was flicking through, my brown eyes connecting with his practically amber ones as I found myself frozen and my throat dry. Fuck, I severely underestimated how good looking he was.

He was dressed in a long, thick black coat where the collar was pulled up around his neck. I swallowed as my attention was automatically drawn there, my imagination whirling as I licked my lips at the thought of sinking my teeth playfully into his Adam's apple.

Jesus, I really needed a cold shower.

When I could finally manage to draw myself out of my lustful thoughts I glanced up to his face only to see his eyes bright with what seemed like delight, his lips twitching into a smirk as he stared down at me. I felt my blush deepen causing me to curse.

"Hello Edward" I forced a smile. If he was making an effort to be polite to me than I could return the favour. "What can I do for you?" I asked as I straightened up only to find I seemed tiny compared to his tall form. He had to be over 6ft at least.

Feeling as if his intense gaze was looking right threw my I swallowed thickly. "I wish to apologise for my behaviour towards you the other day, it was not gentleman like of me to treat a lady in such a manner" he drawled out causing my breathing to catch. He could really turn on the charm when he wanted to.

Tilting my head to the side I brushed my hair off my shoulder as I faced him, feeling it tumble down my back. I felt my own lips curving into a grin when saw his eyes follow the movement, his pupils dilating just slightly clueing me in that he may find me as attractive as I found him. It was hard to believe but he was giving off all the signs.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a gentleman?" I smiled as I rested my elbows on my counter.

I watched as his expression mirrored my own. "You can believe what you like, Bella" he gave me a crooked smile and fuck did it take my breath away.

"I think I might just do that," I laughed slightly. "But apology accepted, since you asked so nicely" I winked before flushing at my bold gesture. Since when was I so abrupt?

Watching as his smirk widened I saw something flash through his eyes before it was gone before I could make out what it was. I was distracted from thinking it over further however when his next question caught me off guard.

"If I asked nicely for you to have coffee with me, would you accept?"

I could tell he was nervous, his fingers running through that gorgeous hair of his causing my eyes to follow the gesture. It wasn't until a few moments that my eyes widened when I finally registered what he had actually asked me.

"You serious?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

His smile grew, even if his nerves seemed to be getting the better of him. It was strange, how confident he had appeared when I had first seen him to how he was acting now. To be honest though, the side of him who was standing in front of me was extremely appealing.

"If you don't want to-"

"NO!" I blurted out, my face heating up with embarrassment. "I mean, I would love to have coffee with you sometime" I smiled.

"Really?" he grinned. I nodded. "Great, could I have your number?"

Nodding eagerly, not being able to hold in my excitement, I bounced over to the back room before grabbing my phone and giving it to him so he could program in his digits. Following my head I watched as his long fingers dug around in his pockets before he handed me his much more technical phone.

Edward had his number programed into my older model in no time while I was still trying to unlock his, the technicality stumping me as I attempted to figure out how it worked. I didn't realise I must have been showing my frustration with the bloody thing until I looked up when I heard his deep hearted chuckles.

"Would you like me to?" he smirked causing me to pout slightly.

Giving him back the stupid thing I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him effortlessly press away at the touch screen before he handed it back to me, the screen now showing the new contact details.

"Stupid technology" I mumbled to myself as I slowly added in my name and number. I heard him chuckle once again causing me to give him the stink eye as I looked up at him.

"Finished?" he smirked.

"It's hardly my fault," I carefully handed it back to him so he could work his magic and add it in his contacts or whatever the phone did. What was wrong with simple nowadays?

"So you are blaming my phone?" he raised a brow causing me to shrug with a grin. He had a sense of humour; it was unexpected but definitely a relief.

"I didn't see you having any trouble with my baby, she's simple" I spoke smugly as I flickered through my own contacts, my grin only widely when I saw _Edward Cullen_ programed into it. The name sounded familiar but I didn't dwell on it.

"Swan, huh?" I heard him say absently as he seemed to be doing the same. "It suits you."

Rolling my eyes I leaned back on the counter before raising a brow. "So was an apology the only reason you entered my humble abode?" I asked curiously before grinning when I saw his slightly flushed cheeks. "Oh my god, are you blushing?" I exclaimed with a grin. He looked adorable! So cute!

"No," he protested. "I do not blush."

I laughed lightly. "Aw, I think it's cute" I found myself saying before I could stop myself. It seemed to give him a confidence boast as he grinned crookedly. I knew that look was going to be the death of me.

"When do you get off?"

Grinning at his enthusiasm I glanced at the clock before shrugged. "You know one of the perks of being the boss is that I can take my break whenever I like" I wiggled my brows as I grabbed my sign from behind the counter which had 'sorry you missed me, be back in a bit' scripted on it. I thought it was cute when I saw it in a shop donkey years ago and I've had it ever since.

Hearing his laughter, the deep husky sound sending shivers of delight down my spine, I hooked it on the door before rushing to grab my coat and purse from the back room.

"Thank you," I smiled when he surprisingly helped me into it. If anything he seemed just as stunned by his own actions.

"You're welcome, Bella" he smiled down at me.

Was it a good thing that I felt myself clench just at the sound of my name falling from his lips? I hoped so.

Buttoning up my coat I grinned when I saw Edward holding the door open for me. Perhaps he wasn't lying when he told me he was a gentleman and knew how to treat a lady. I couldn't remember the last time a guy had held a door open for me, I found it sweet.

I let Edward decide where he wanted to go as I plodded alongside him, neither of us speaking but I was both relieved and pleased that it wasn't an awkward silence.

"Is this one ok?" Edward's question brought me out of my day dreaming as he gestured towards small coffee shop which I hadn't been in before. I nodded and I could swear that I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

Passing it off as nothing I followed him inside, again not being able to help but smile when he held the door open for me. I really needed to get a grip.

"So how old are you, Bella?" Edward asked while I was undoing my coat as we stood in the queue.

"I'm 23" I looked up and smiled causing him to mirror my expression. "Yourself?"

"26" he admitted causing me to shrug. He looked younger even though he was only three years older than me, but damn if he didn't look good for his age.

We continued to play twenty questions as we stood in line, the long wait not bothering me in the slightest as I learnt more and more about him. I found out that his favourite colour was red, he loved playing the piano and lived on his own. I noticed that he tended to sway around or swiftly redirect the conversation at some points but I didn't protest, we barely knew each other and it wasn't as if I was expecting him to spill out his life secrets to me on the first date.

It was a first date, right?

I didn't ask, not wanting to embarrass myself or him. Plus, it wasn't like it was any of my business. Not yet anyway.

"What can I get you?" we were suddenly interrupted by the girl at the counter. I hadn't even realised how quickly the queue had been moving under she spoke.

"A café au lait, and a…"

"Just a black coffee, please" I asked when he raised a brow in my direction.

Making a move to grab my purse from my bag I was suddenly stopped when long, slim fingers wrapped gently around my wrist causing me to jump in surprise. Following the owner of the hand my eyes soon connected with Edward's, his look intense as he stared down at me.

"I did ask you for coffee," was all he smirked before reluctantly loosening his grip on my wrist. My skin seemed to burn from where he had touched; I craved more.

Not wanting to argue but not exactly happy about it I nodded, his smile widening before he shot me a wink. Turning back to the waitress he slipped her the cost before grabbing both of our drinks.

"You want to get a table?" he raised a brow.

Locating one in a corner, it being more private and away from the others I took the seat by the window as I shrugged off my coat and slipped it on the back of my chair. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Edward as he took the seat opposite me. Who would have thought I would actually be enjoying the jerks company? It was strange how things seemed to work out and it was definitely for the better.

* * *

**A REVIEW would be nice, thanks :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Word Count:** 2,924  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would but alas…

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_"I did ask you for coffee," was all he smirked before reluctantly loosening his grip on my wrist. My skin seemed to burn from where he had touched; I craved more. _

_Not wanting to argue but not exactly happy about it I nodded, his smile widening before he shot me a wink. Turning back to the waitress he slipped her the cost before grabbing both of our drinks. _

"_You want to get a table?" he raised a brow. _

_Locating one in a corner, it being more private and away from the others I took the seat by the window as I shrugged off my coat and slipped it on the back of my chair. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Edward as he took the seat opposite me. Who would have thought I would actually be enjoying the jerks company? It was strange how things seemed to work out and it was definitely for the better._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Edward**

* * *

Things definitely hadn't gone as I had first planned, that much was clear. While I had managed to gather the nerves to enter the bloody bookstore which belonged to the brunette who had been constantly on my mind for days, what I hadn't intended to do was witness her flustered expression and find myself utterly enthralled by her.

No, that definitely was not part of the plan.

Even so by the time I had managed to pull myself together I was handing over my phone wanting her number, another factor which I hadn't intended in the slightest. But I realised that once I had it, I did not want to let it go.

Bella surprisingly was exactly like I had imagined her to be; perfect. She had an intriguing sense of humour, a positive attitude to life, not to mention she was so fucking gorgeous that I was still having difficulty believing that she was indeed single. Then again she seemed just as taken aback when I had asked her out for coffee, her doe-eyes having been wide with excitement and nervousness.

I wanted her.

It had to be the first time in my life that I had even considered taking the time to not only talk to a girl, but romance her as well. But Carlisle was right, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone and maybe, just maybe Bella could be the one for me.

I wasn't one to believe in all that love at first sight shit, or that you only had one soul mate out there who was perfect for you. I still didn't, but I knew if I did then Bella would be the bloody closest I would probably ever get.

I wasn't about to let her get away until I was sure anyway.

"I want to do this again" I told her as I walked her back to her little store, my gaze taking in her gorgeous features as her plump lips curved into an incredible smile.

I watched her as she looked down at the floor, kicking the ground slightly before she nodded shyly. "I would like that."

Pleased that me previously being a compete bastard to her wasn't being held against me I rose my hand to press my fingers against her chin slightly, making her look up to face me. She flushed deeply making her look even more tempting to look at. It was rare to find a girl who had as much dignity as Bella did.

Biting her lip only managed to draw my eye as I stared at her hungrily. I wonder how she would react if I took that plump bottom lip between my own, sucking on it slightly. Was she vocal? Did she like to moan? _Fuck!_

"When are you free next?" I pretty much demanded.

Luckily Bella didn't seem to mind, a giggle erupting from her lips making a strange sensation rush through me, like warmth. I shook it off.

"I can do Wednesday night" she suggested causing me to frown. I found myself wanting to see her sooner, but not wishing to seem desperate I agreed.

"I'll pick you up at seven, text me your address" I told her, watching her nod absently.

Swallowing I debated internally on whether to lean down and kiss her or not, to press my mouth against her deliciously tempting one. I did not wish to press my luck though, and due to this whole relationship commitment being so new to me I was severely lacking the knowledge and experience many had.

I really needed to talk to Carlisle.

Giving her a crooked smile, pleased when I saw her eyes darken slightly as her lids hooded I said my goodbyes before pulling my jacket further around me as I headed towards my car. I didn't look back, knowing that if I did I might not be able to control myself.

As soon as I was in the safety of my own vehicle I breathed a sigh of relief, my head falling forward as my forehead connected with the steering wheel in my frustration. I hated not knowing what to do, hated not being in control and I was soon debating on whether or not I should be going through with this.

Suddenly all to glad to postpone this new issue until Wednesday I started up my car before heading home, making a mental note to bring it up with Carlisle when Esme wasn't around the next time I had some free time and Carlisle wasn't busy.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

My mood had soured significantly when Monday came around, my Volvo pulling into my designated parking space as my eyes scanned the clock on the dashboard. I was already twenty minutes late which didn't help.

The first sign that I knew my day was going shit was when my alarm clock failed to go off on time. I didn't normally set one since I usually automatically woke up, but that was when I had no other factors in my daily life other than work. Now Bella had been admitted into the equation she was throwing me off balance.

The second factor which had only served to throw off my day further was that I had yet to hear from Bella. Was it normal for us to simply not communicate until the next date? I had been worrying about not wanting this but it hadn't even crossed my mind until now that she may not want it either, which is why she hadn't contacted me yet with her address.

I didn't know whether that pissed me off or worried the shit out of me.

That thought had pretty much sealed the deal that I wasn't going to be cancelling, if she still wanted to go that was. Fuck…I really needed to talk to Carlisle sooner rather than later.

Grabbing my organised folders from the back seat I took my time entering my building. I was already late, what was the point in rushing now?

I was only a few feet through the door when I heard my name being shouted, a scowl automatically appearing at my lips as I recognised the voice of my accountant. If he had a problem with this whole donation issue then my day was only about to get worse.

"Edward!"

I sighed. "What?" I snapped, eyes narrowed as I spun around to face Demetri.

I watched clearly as his complexion seemed to pale significantly which was amusing considering the size of the bloke. He was one of the best in his line of field however which was one of the sole reasons I hired him, but fuck…I just didn't need to deal with this today.

"I received your e-mail, are you sure about-"

"Yes," I cut him off. I didn't need to explain myself to him, I knew we had the money and it would give us excellent publicity so what was the issue?

My eyes remained narrow, observing him as he seemed to edge away from me slightly. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"But-" he started before he was interrupted when my phone went off, a light _beep_ catching my attention causing me to swear. Who the fuck was texting me? The only people who I knew done such a thing was my family but that was only on extremely rare occurrence, or if Alice was just trying to piss me off or wanted something from me.

Looking at the lit up screen what I hadn't expected was to see _Bella Swan_ appear, my fingers speedily clicking on 'open message' before I couldn't help but grin as I took note of her address and the small message telling me that she couldn't wait. I grinned.

I let my fingers glide over the digits as I typed back a reply, confirming that I would pick her up at seven.

Looking up I noticed that Demetri was staring at me with a funny look, my smile dissolving as I narrowed my eyes at him yet again. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"What is it you have a problem with?" I raised a brow, surprising him somewhat that I was actually asking him for his opinion. Usually I just demanded for him to do as I say, but I was suddenly feel less unsettled.

"Urm…"

"Hurry it up!" I clipped. I was in a good mood but I still wasn't didn't want to deal with this kind of shit.

"How much are you planning to donate? I don't want to set off the books and decrease our profit-"

"Research how much one of these MRI machines are and donate that" I waved absently.

"But there-"

As I started to walk I heard Demetri hurryingly follow after me, the people in the building used to having to think on their feet. Slipping inside the elevator I sighed before turning to face Demetri. "Well?"

"But there are a vast amount of variations of such an intricate machine-"

"Were only donating the money" I snarled. "Not buying the fucking machine!"

As soon as the elevator doors opened with a ding I made my way towards my office which was on the top floor, Demetri still not grasping the fucking hint that the conversation was over.

"Should I write out a proposal and give it to you to look over-" was all he managed to ask before I had my door slammed in his face. Finally, there was peace.

The rest of the day was spent me catching up with the new computer programming, it having been an expensive investment but I knew it was pay off in the end. The bespoke software was designed for this company specifically and managed to achieve all of our requirements in an effective manner.

Deciding that I could get away with finishing early I shut down my system before grabbing my things, my coat being removed from the back of my chair before I vacated my office.

"Are you leaving already, Edward?"

Sneering at my receptionist I took in the fake blonde sitting behind the desk. Why I kept her was beyond me. She was pretty much useless; constantly trying to me between her sheets which even the thought made me want to do nothing more than run the fuck away. I would hate to think how many men she had actually managed to seduce, that thought only making me want to get rid of her quicker. Perhaps I should have a word with the people in resources.

"It's Mr Cullen, Tanya" I once again reminded her but I knew it was a useless effort. Again, why on earth hadn't I sacked her already?

I didn't care in the slightest when Tanya's face suddenly portrayed her hurt, but then again I knew by tomorrow she would be back to calling me Edward even though it was far from professional. I didn't mind Demetri calling me by my given name, but he wasn't trying to get me in the sack. He was married for Christ sake!

Glancing at my watch I headed back to my car, once again thoughts of Wednesday propping up in my mind. I really needed to talk to Carlisle since I didn't have a clue where I should be taking her. Hell, I hadn't even been on a date before with a girl that I actually could picture in my very near future. I wanted to impress her, but it was clear she had the personality that differed from most females. She didn't give off the impression that she gave two shits about money which was going to put a stunt in my plans, the last thing I wanted was for her to put me in the category of being a snob when I wasn't.

I needed some advice, preferably quickly.

Starting up my Volvo I backed out of my parking space before taking the next right, making a split decision not to go straight home but to visit Carlisle at the hospital. He had managed to romance mum after being a bastard to her so surely he had it figured out. Hopefully.

Arriving at the hospital I luckily got a parking space before locking up my car, heading into the building as I slipped my keys into my pocket. I hadn't called ahead but I was hoping he didn't have a busy day. If he did, however, I would have to simply visit him at home and try and get him away from mum since the last thing I needed was my mother's excited and interrogative questioning.

I loved my mum, but when it came down to my dating life, or rather lack of, she was more than a little over the top. It was frustrating to say the least.

Hands in pockets I headed to the reception. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

"Is Carlisle Cullen free?" it couldn't hurt to ask.

I watched as the elderly woman clicked away on her keyboard at a tedious pace before she looked up. "May I ask what it is concerning?"

Oh for fucks sake…

"I'm his son," is sighed. "Is he surgery?"

She shook her head. "No Mr Cullen is on his break" she admitted causing me to have to resist the urge to snap at her. Did she enjoy wasting my time?

"You know what, forget it!" I sneered before taking a seat in the waiting room, pulling out my own phone before hitting dial.

"Edward? Is everything alright, son?"

Hearing his worried tone I didn't waste any time replying, wanting to ease his concerns. "You still on your break?"

I narrowed my eyes at the receptionist when I saw her staring in my direction.

"Of course, son. You know where my office is."

Hanging up I rose to my feet before heading in the right direction, it not taking me long to locate his office before I knocked and walked inside.

"I'm not disrupting your day am I?" I raised a brow as I shut the door behind me.

Carlisle shook his head as he leaned back on his chair. Even though I had assured him I was fine I could still see how his eyes scanned me over from head to toe as to check if I had been completely honest with him.

"Of course not, son" he shook his head. "You know you can visit me whenever you need to."

Nodding I ran a hand through my head nervously, I didn't have a clue how to approach such a delicate conversation but I was relieved when I found I didn't need to.

"Have you decided on what you are going to do with Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously, effectively giving me a way to ask for his advice.

At that I nodded. "I asked her out."

As soon as what I had told him seemed to register in his mind a wide smile was suddenly on his lips, his eyes sparkling with excitement and hope. I found I couldn't help but smile with him, flushing slightly as I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"And I take it she said yes?" he smirked.

"We're going out again Wednesday" I admitted sheepishly causing his already wide eyes to widen further.

"Again?" he grinned.

Internally cursing myself for my slip-up I decided that if I wanted his help I had no choice but to be completely honest with him. "I went to try and get her out of my head but ended up apologising," I shrugged. "We went for coffee."

I had only just finished speaking when I suddenly found myself enclosed in a tight hug, Carlisle's arms wrapped firmly around me as I stood their shocked. As soon as I recovered I returned the gesture without hesitation, wrapping my own arms around him as I stood their awkwardly.

"What's the problem then, son?" Carlisle asked as soon as he pulled away. I watched him as he regained his composure.

"I don't want to come off as a snob" I replied bluntly.

Carlisle frowned. "You are far from being a snob, Edward. What would give you the impression that you were?"

"Bella," I admitted before hurriedly explaining when I saw Carlisle's eyes narrow. "She didn't do or say anything, but she's not like other women" I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Money doesn't seem to bother her, at all. I don't want to take her somewhere she doesn't like" I frowned.

My frown soon turned into a scowl when Carlisle suddenly burst out laughing. I couldn't help but glare at him until he noticed and quickly explained himself. "I'm sorry Edward, it's just strange how I'm having this conversation with you right now."

My glared increased. "What about Emmett?"

At that Carlisle snorted loudly. "Emmett doesn't date, well he didn't until this new girl, but I am just so happy that you're finally opening yourself up again, son."

I felt my glare lessening as I sighed. "I don't want to ruin it" I admitted quietly.

I watched as his expression softened significantly. "If this girl is as special as you obviously feel she is Edward then just be yourself. You don't want to come off as someone who hides who they truly are," he said seriously.

Thinking it over I nodded, always trusting his judgement. "Thanks, dad."

I just hoped Bella liked the true me enough to stick around and not run a mile. I guess only time would tell.

* * *

**REVIEWS = MORE EDWARD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Word Count:** 2,119  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would but alas…

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_"I did ask you for coffee," was all he smirked before seemingly reluctantly loosening this grip on my wrist. My skin seemed to burn from where he had touched; I craved more. _

_Not wanting to argue but not exactly happy about it I nodded, his smile widening before he shot me a wink. Turning back to the waitress he slipped her the cost before grabbing our drinks. _

"_You want to get a table?" he raised a brow. _

_Locating one in a corner, it being more private and away from the others I took the seat by the window as I shrugged off my coat and slipped it on the back of my chair. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Edward as he took the seat opposite me. Who would have thought I would actually be enjoying the jerks company? It was strange how things seemed to work out._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella**

* * *

"He asked you out!"

I winced when Angela's high pitched scream rang through my ears, my reaction natural as I resisted the urge to stick my fingers in my ears to cut out her screeching.

"It was just coffee" I rolled my eyes. What I didn't mention was how it was the best god damn date I had ever been on, not that I had really been out on a lot of dates in my lifetime or anything, but still…

Angela snorted. "Don't give me that! Only yesterday you were saying what a complete bastard he was, how you wanted to ring his neck for talking to you like he did, and now your _dating_ him!"

Again I winced. "I wouldn't call it dating, we just went for a drink-"

"It was a date. He asked for your number, told you he wanted to see you again and paid for the coffee" she gushed.

"How does him paying for coffee make it a date?" I raised a brow.

She rolled her eyes. "Because if he hadn't it would have been a date between friends, but he did so he obviously wants more from you" she explained and I had to admit it did sort of make sense. I was trying not to think too deeply into it, not knowing where my mind could end up taking me.

"Can we please get off this subject?" I pretty much pleaded.

Angela sighed. "Fine, but I want you to get me this Edward's picture so I can define what your definition of drop dead gorgeous is."

I snorted. "I did not call him drop dead gorgeous."

"You said he was one of the fittest blokes you had ever seen which pretty much means the same thing," she waved me off.

Shaking my head I thankfully managed to sway the conversation onto her life. Angela was a primary school teacher and was a bloody good one at that, what with her love of children as well as imparting knowledge onto the younger generation. Luckily she had something to bitch about, successfully distracting her from asking anymore questions about my love life.

It was a relief.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

Wednesday seemed to come around a hell of a lot quicker than I had first thought. I hadn't actually realised how nervous I was to go out with Edward until it got to the morning of our date and I didn't have a clue what to wear.

Having to work every day unless I was ill, another incentive which was guiding me towards the option of hiring some staff, I spend the entire working day debating on if I should dress causal or go all out. I wanted to impress him, take his breath away if that was possible, but I didn't want to doll myself up and then look like a complete and utter fool if Edward turned up in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Fuck! Why did dating have to be so hard?

Staring in the mirror I checked my make-up for the fifth time, wanting to make sure that it was completely perfect. Then again he had seen me pretty much make-up free when he had taken me for coffee and I had barely been wearing a splash of mascara and lippy and he hadn't given off the impression that he didn't like what he saw.

I decided it would be best if I wore more than I usually did since I still wanted to make a good impression, like I had actually made an effort for this date. I wanted him to like me sure, but I also wanted him to feel just as hot and bothered under the collar when he was with me as I was when I was near him.

Breathing out a heavy sigh I knew I couldn't do anything else to my make-up, it was pretty much perfect. I had gone for dark smoky eyes, hoping to give off a seductive impression, and a light coloured lipstick to draw his gaze and maybe tempt him in for a kiss.

It was half six by the time I had finally decided on what to wear, having picked out a deep purple dress which was modest as well as pretty. The deep shade of purple fit nicely in with my hair as a thick belt brought the whole image together, emphasising my petite waist. I wasn't exactly the skinniest person I knew, but I was thankfully blessed with curves and I knew how to show them off and work them to my advantage.

I had also taken into account his height, and while I couldn't help but drool over the fact he was a tall son of a bitch I had chosen to go with heels. I rarely had an occasion where I could wear them, as well as the fact I tended to trip over my own feet, so I was going to get out my shiny black peep-toed pumps and I was going to wear the living hell out of them.

Giving my lightly tousled hair a quick once over with the hair spray I nervously pondered around my apartment until I heard a knock on my door.

"Fuck."

Muttering to myself I grabbed my coat and bag before taking a few moments to pull myself together. I could do this, it was simply dinner and nothing more.

Heading to my front door I looked through the peephole only to flush when I saw Edward standing outside, his hands in his coat pockets as he stared down at his feet. If anything I would have guessed he was just as nervous as I was which seemed ridiculous. I mean, has he looked in the mirror lately?

Opening it I gave him a smile, watching him as his head snapped up and his eyes widened as he caught sight of me. I swallowed as I let him take me in, returning the favour in kind as I stifled the urge to lick my lips at the sight of him in all his glory.

Much like myself he had clearly made the effort which was a relief, his hair while an unruly mess on top of his head only served to bring out the brightness of his eyes. He had dressed in a black pair of jeans and a light blue shirt which complimented my dress surprisingly well.

"Edward," I smiled in greeting as I tried not to squirm under his intense gaze.

"You look gorgeous, Bella" he spoke huskily causing a shiver to run down my spine. At that I couldn't help but blush; I had never been one to take compliments well.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked eagerly as I stepped out of my apartment before turning around to lock the door.

"I would rather it be a surprise," he smirked before placing his hand on the small of my back as he guided me down the small flight of stairs. I felt as if his touch was burning my skin in a devilishly delicious way. I kind of want more….

"I hate surprises" I grumbled under my breath causing him to chuckle.

"You will like this one, Bella" he looked down at me with a crooked grin.

Even though I was wearing a high pair of heels, well high for me anyway, I still only just reached his shoulders. I found I loved how he towered over me, making me feel safe in his presence even though I barely knew the man.

It took a surprisingly long car journey until I discovered where Edward was taking me, and fuck if it didn't take my breath away. He had gone to the effort of driving us to a drive in movie, something I hadn't realised was still around. It wasn't that though which I couldn't help but find adorably sweet, but rather the picnic basket he pulled from the back seat which had the girl in my cooing at the romantic gesture.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is really, really sweet Edward" I mumbled when my shocked silence seemed to worry him.

Watching him as a smile lit up his features I couldn't help but blush under his gaze, his eyes bright with relief as he stared at me with that crooked grin which made my woman hood throb. I shifted in my seat, an action which didn't seem to skip his attention and I wondered how he seemed to manage to read me so well.

If he was to ask me what the film was about as we sat watching it I wouldn't have had a clue what to say, my mind elsewhere as I tried to ignore how the other couples seemed to be making out in their cars. I was jealous, especially due to the delicious piece of hunk who was sitting next to me who had yet to make a move.

It was gentlemanlike I would admit, but I seriously wanted his mouth on mine so badly that I wouldn't have held it against him in the slightest if he pounced on me right there and then. Hell, I would reward him for it!

Biting my bottom lip I risked a glance towards Edward only to find him staring at me intensely; I flushed. I wanted so badly to feel his lips on my own, to find out whether he really did taste as good as he looked. I had no doubt that he would be utterly delicious, but you can't blame a girl for wanting to find out for herself. I was very thorough.

Not confident enough to just grab him by his jacket and pull him down just enough for me to shove my tongue in his mouth I settled for returning my attention to the old classic film in front of me. I was far from paying attention, rather indulging myself as I let my lustful thoughts run wild in my head. That could do no harm, right?

I pictured him ripping off my dress, revealing the barely their underwear I was wearing. I pictured his expression turn even more lustful as his eyes caught sight of the red and black lace, the thong which I didn't usually wear making his pupils dilate further. I didn't normally allow myself to put on such a scrap of underwear, but I needed all the confidence I could get. Wearing it made me feel sexy.

I didn't realise how far I was lost in my fantasy until I jumped when I felt a hand grip my bare thigh, my eyes which I hadn't even realised I had closed snapping open only to widen as the sight in front of me.

Edward was breathing heavily.

His eyes were almost pitch black with desire; pupils dilated.

But it was how his gaze was trained onto the junction between my legs that I flushed deeply when I realised I was wet enough for my panties to be soaked. I wanted to die of embarrassment when I saw what had his direct attention though, how I had been rubbing my thighs together as I tried to get any friction possible.

I cringed. He probably thought I was a complete skank now. Not the impression I had wanted to give off.

My face was burning as I stilled my movements, trying to resist the urge to run my fingers up my inner thigh before I- _Fuck,_ was I really thinking about getting myself off with him sitting right next to me? What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Don't."

Hearing his strained demand I snapped my head up, my eyes linking with his own as he breathed heavily. "I like watching you."

At that I think I may have moaned out loud. I wasn't one to get off on a bit of kink, well I hadn't thought so, but the thought of him _watching_ me as I brought myself to my climax was a far from repulsive thought.

I wanted him to watch me.

I wanted him to touch me.

Fuck, I want him to just _want_ me!

I stared as he seemed to have an internal argument with himself, his eyes flickering from my lips to my eyes before he muttered what I thought was 'fuck it' before his lips were on mine.

He tasted just as good as I thought he would. Delicious.

* * *

**So like? Can't really blame Bella for her reaction, can we? Not when I have a feeling that a **_**lot**_** of us would have had the exact same reaction after being in his presence. Am I right? **

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 8  
**Word Count:** 2,907  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would but alas…

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_My face was burning as I stilled my movements, trying to resist the urge to run my fingers up my inner thigh before I- Fuck, was I really thinking about getting myself off with him sitting right next to me? What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"_Don't." _

_Hearing his strained demand I snapped my head up, my eyes linking with his own as he breathed heavily. "I like watching you." _

_At that I think I may have moaned out loud. I wasn't one to get off on a bit of kink, well I hadn't thought so, but the thought of him watching me as I brought myself to my climax was a far from repulsive thought._

_I wanted him to watch me._

_I wanted him to touch me. _

_Fuck, I want him to just want me! _

_I stared as he seemed to have an internal argument with himself, his eyes flickering from my lips to my eyes before he muttered what I thought was 'fuck it' before his lips were on mine. _

_He tasted just as good as I thought he would. Delicious._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Edward**

* * *

As soon as my lips pressed against her own I felt sparks. I knew it sounded extremely sappy but I couldn't think of another way in which to describe it.

Her lips were as soft as I imagined them to be, her form tense out of surprise at first but it was barely a split second before she fully relaxed and melted against me. I was in heaven, not to mention relieved that I hadn't been too bold in my actions. She was clearly loving it.

My hands were soon cupping her cheeks, my head tilting to the side as I deepened the kiss without a second thought of hesitation. I didn't think about the fact I usually didn't feel such a reaction when kissing a girl, certainly not one which was erecting my cock which had been twitching since the first moment I had caught sight of her when she had first opened the door of her apartment and treated me to a sight.

And what a sight she was.

The first moment I had laid eyes on her in the bookstore I had thought she was gorgeous, but when she made the effort to get dressed up, just _fuck_!

Bella's moan drew me back to the present, her own hands resting on my thighs as I felt her nails dig into the denim of my jeans. I hurriedly deepened the kiss further, my tongue dancing with her own as my hands crept into her hair before sinking my fingers in the glossy locks.

It was as soft as I had hoped it would be.

When I had been glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye I couldn't help but have felt myself grow even harder, but it was when she suddenly seemed to flush from head to toe that I focused all my attention on her; film forgotten. I didn't even pretend to have an interest in it anymore. The way her thighs rubbed together, trying to gain friction. How her breathing had deepened, coming out in small pants. Her eyes closed, clearly letting her mind so wild.

I had snapped.

"Fuck," I murmured against her lips as I suddenly wished I had chosen another location other than the front seat of my car. My Volvo wasn't exactly the most spacious of cars.

"Mm," was all I got as a reply.

Not knowing where my sudden boldness was coming from I reluctantly pulled away from her, grinning when I heard her whimper as her lips tried to follow my own as she leaned forward. She looked as hot as sin.

"Want to get in the back seat?" I spoke huskily, my tone lower than I had ever heard it before.

It seemed to do wonders on her though, a visible shiver running down her spine before she eagerly nodded after another moment's hesitation.

"Thank fuck," I breathed before grabbing the door handle and practically shoving the door open, my lust growing as I saw Bella climb through the middle seats and I caught a glimpse of her lower buttocks as her dress rode up with her movement.

She was wearing just a scrap of lace, and for the first time I wished I had a bigger car than my bloody Volvo.

Knowing I could get creative I hurriedly got back in the car, my hands already grabbing for Bella as I pulled her against me. I was thankful that I had chosen a spot to park my car which was away from everyone else, even though I knew they were probably doing the exact same thing. Even so, if we got interrupted heads were going to roll!

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed when her head hit the ceiling of my car, laughter bubbling from the both of us as she rubbed the back of her head. "Lay down!"

Loving her demanding tone, it turning me on more than I would have thought since I had always been the dominant one in the sack, but my dick seemed to have other ideas as it twitched almost painfully at the thought of her in charge. I hurriedly moved my arse to please her.

With my tall height it was a bit of a challenge but I soon found myself laying on the back seats, Bella's eyes raking over me hungrily even though we were still fully clothed. Not that I would have minded her being naked. Scrap that; I would _prefer_ her being naked!

Even though I was more than enjoying her eye-fucking me I wanted more, my hands reaching up to grab her around the waist. She yelped as she landed on top of me, her body pressed flush against my own. I knew she could _feel_ just how turned on she made me.

"So hot," I managed to bite out as I grabbed her again, my hands running over her body as my lips found her neck.

I let my teeth, lips and tongue attack her throat as I groaned low in my throat at her reaction. Her hips instinctively grinding against my own sending bolts of pleasure towards my groan.

I couldn't remember the last time I had just simply made out with a girl, and the few women I had actually been with I had always just wanted to get it over and done with. Sure I _always_ made sure the girl in question got off, I wasn't a jerk nor selfish lover, but as soon as I climaxed I wanted nothing more than to leg it out of there.

With Bella though, Bella was different. I found I wanted nothing more than to take my time with her, savour the way she felt withering against me.

Not to mention she had me wanting to bust a nut already.

"What do you want?" I found myself asking as I nipped at her jaw. "Tell me."

I got a moan in return, her head dropping so her forehead touched my collar bone as her light pants hit the sensitive skin near my ear. My reaction wasn't one which I would have expected.

A deep throated groan left my throat, rumbling in my chest as I suddenly had two handfuls of her perfect arse before I knew what was happening as I grinded her against me.

"God," she stuttered out through her fog of haze. I smirked.

"My names Edward, Bella."

My smirk widened when I felt her slap my shoulder weakly, but otherwise continuing the slow grind of her hips as she found the friction she desired. I was enjoying her actions immensely.

"I'm…I'm never like this on the first date" she gasped out against my ear.

I knew exactly where she was coming from, I wasn't like this either, never had been. "Technically it's our second" I grinned cheekily as my breathing soon began to pick up. I could already feel the tingling in my balls as I slipped my hands down her thighs before letting them creep up her bare legs before they rested on her bare behind.

_Fucking hell!_

I knew my eyes had to be comically wide when I confirmed how little she was wearing under her dress, the fact she had been wearing _that_ for our date making my cock twitch. A large moan fell from my lips before they went to work attacking her own plump mouth. I couldn't fucking get enough of her!

Bella gasped. "I think I'm gunna cum."

It was her husky tone which had my head thrown back, lips parted as I growled out my release. Right at that moment I didn't give a flying fuck that we were in the back of my car, that we were still fully clothed and that I had just cum in my pants like a bloody sixteen year old. No, right then I was utterly blissed out.

I was vaguely aware of Bella's breathily moans as she came as well, the fact she had gotten off watching me shoot my load into my boxers enough for my limp dick to try and spark back to life.

I didn't know what the hell was happening me, but I knew this much. I would be fucked if I let her go which was not happening any time soon if I could help it. As far as I was concerned she was mine!

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

Once reality came back to the both of us I couldn't help but brush back Bella's long brunette curls, smiling when I took note that they were no longer in perfect shape. If anything she looked even sexier, what with her hair being attacked by my fingers. She looked as if she had just had the life fucked out of her.

_Soon…_

"Well…" I smirked.

I heard Bella huff before I could begin to comment further. "Don't ruin the moment, I'm too blissed out for you to say something that will make me want to hit you."

Laughing I kept quiet, the both of us enjoying the afterglow of our orgasms until the slickness of my cum filled boxers soon started to itch around my groin. Uh, how could I have let myself get so carried away?

"Look Love," I started, the nickname falling out of my mouth so naturally I hardly even noticed what I had said. "While I love to have you in my arms, I really need to clean up."

I tried to hide my embarrassment as much as I could, but I knew my cheeks were pink.

"That is so hot," I heard Bella mutter before I felt her fingers probe at my wet groin through the fabric of my jeans. "That I made you come like that."

"Hmm…"

Instantly missing her weight as she pulled herself off me I was pleased to note the reluctance of her actions. I didn't want to let her go either, but I was not comfortable in the slightest as I already felt my cum beginning to dry. I cringed.

Glancing at the clock I felt my mood drop slightly when I took note of how late it had gotten.

"You want to make a move?" I asked as I slipped back into the driver's seat.

With her agreement I pulled out before talking Bella back to her small apartment, the thought of ending our date already not an appealing thought in the slightest. The only reason I was managing not to blurt something embarrassing out was the thought that I would be seeing her again soon.

"I'll walk you up," I offered once we reached her place.

Bella glanced over towards me, her eyes bright with delight. "Really?" I nodded. "I've never had someone walk me to my door before," she mumbled almost to herself.

I smiled at that, and while the fact that clearly her previous boyfriends didn't know how to treat her like she deserved, I had to admit I was smug that I would be able to romance her. It was all new to me, and by the looks of it she was new to it as well. That realisation seemed to take some of the pressure off.

"Well that's about to change" I shot her a wink before moving to open her door for her. Might as well pull out all the stops.

As she lead me up the set of stairs to her apartment I suddenly found myself feeling nervous yet again, even though my eyes failed to look anywhere other than her nice firm arse as it swayed in front of me. I was sure she was adding just an extra spring to her step for my benefit; not that I was complaining, not at all.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?"

_Fuck yes!_ "I would love to," I smiled as I followed her inside.

Scanning around her apartment I had to admit I was curious about what her style would be like, and I wasn't surprised in the least. It was cosy, her furniture all different from the red sofa to the light blue comforter. She had clearly gone for comfort rather than style. It was nice; it suited her perfectly.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Two sugars, no milk" I told her as I continued to look around her apartment, picking up a photo frame of what looked to be her and a man in uniform. "Is this your father?"

Bella walked back into the room with two mugs in her hands, my lips twitching as I took in her still messy hair.

Handing me the mug she looked at the photo I was holding before nodding. "Yea, it's Charlie. He's the Chief of Police back in Forks, he should be retiring soon" she took a sip of her coffee.

"You look happy," I pointed out.

Bella nodded. "I was. When Renee took me away from him when I was a child I cut contact with him, I was hurt he didn't fight for me. It took me until I was seventeen to realise that he was doing what he thought was best for me at the time."

"Renee's your mother, correct?"

"Yea," she nodded. "We're not that close, never have been really and it only got worse when she got involved with a man whose technically young enough to be her child."

I winced for sticking my nose in her business. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she glanced up at me with a smile. "I don't mind talking about it. To be honest it's nice to be asked."

I looked at her. "You really don't have a good history of relationships, do you?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being harsh. I sounded harsh.

Relief flooded me when she laughed. "No," she shook her head. "Me and relationships don't work well together, I'm in my twenties and been involved with two men and they didn't exactly last long."

I swallowed at that. She's only been involved with _two_ men? How would she feel about my past? I may not be a man-whore like Emmett but that didn't mean I hadn't slept with more than a few women. Not a lot, but more than two.

Would she care? Would it be a deal breaker? I hoped the fuck not because the thought of the lack of men who had touched her was enough to have my possessive side rising. I _liked_ the thought of her being mine and mine only.

I felt something tap on the side of me head. "Hey, you alright in there?" Bella raised a brow.

"Did you just poke me?" I gaped at her.

She shrugged. "You were just standing there."

Feeling my face heat up I took a large gulp from my mug, hoping to blame my embarrassment on the heat of the coffee. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

At that I glanced down at her, my fingers running through my hair. Might as well find out right now if my past was a deal breaker. "I've slept with more than two women!" I blurted out.

Bella stared at me. "Urm…"

"I mean it wasn't like I was in a relationship with them, to be honest I didn't even _want_ to be in one until I met you and my schedule was fucked up. I mean it's not like I sleep around, because I don't-"

My rambling cut off as soon as I caught sight of Bella's wide smile and flushed cheeks. Why was she smiling? Shouldn't she be kicking me out right now?

"You want to be in a relationship with me?"

_Shit, had I said that_?

"Yea," _apparently I had. _

If it was possible Bella's smile only widened, her eyes bright with delight. I could get easily lost in those doe brown eyes of hers.

"I kind of want to be in a relationship with you to," she grinned.

I stared at her. "So my past doesn't bother you?"

I watched as Bella pursed her lips as she looked up at me. "How many women have you slept with?"

I winced. "Six." I cursed when I saw her eyes widen. Fuck. "Is that a deal breaker?" I panicked. Please don't make it be a fucking deal breaker!

Bella rapidly shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I just, I don't know, expected you to have more notches on your bedpost" she admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

Her cheeks seemed to flush further. "Because you're …." she mumbled.

"Sorry, because I'm what?" I faked confusion as I fought back a smirk, knowing exactly what she had muttered under her breathe.

She looked away. "Because you're kind of hot, ok?" she grunted causing me to chuckle.

"Oh I know," I smirked causing her to slap me on the shoulder and mutter something about me being an arrogant prick under her breathe. I laughed.

Reluctantly though the night had to come to an end. I had work in morning much like Bella did and I knew however much I wanted to stay it would be best if I made a move now before I got to comfortable and actually fell asleep. Her couch was really comfortable; it wouldn't be a surprise in the slightest if I did.

* * *

**Isn't Edward just the sweetest? I know some of you must be thinking how Edward's attitude has done a complete turn but don't worry, it will all fit in soon :P **

**So, how about a review for romantic Edward? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 9  
**Word Count: **2,686  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story and thank you to everyone who is supporting my writing. It really does mean a lot to me :P

**Reminder: **_She looked away. "Because you're kind of hot, ok?" she grunted causing me to chuckle._

"_Oh I know," I smirked causing her to slap me on the shoulder and mutter something about me being an arrogant prick under her breathe. I laughed. _

_Reluctantly though the night had to come to an end. I had work in morning much like Bella did and I knew however much I wanted to stay it would be best if I made a move now before I got to comfortable and actually fell asleep. Her couch was really comfortable; it wouldn't be a surprise in the slightest if I did._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella**

* * *

"_Fuck me,_"_ I moaned as my nails raked down the skin of his back. I knew he was going to be supporting my claw marks for days after, the possessive side of me moaned at the thought. _

_Sweaty coppery hair was plastered to his forehead, amber eyes set in concentration as he pumped his thick cock in and out of me. In and out. In and out. In and out._

_I wanted more. _

_My back arched, heels digging into his firm behind as I encouraged him to pick up the pace. I could already feel my inner walls contracting around his generous length, squeezing him tight enough for him to hiss at the sensation. _

"_Cum!" was all he had to demand huskily in my ear before I felt myself shatter into a climax which took my breath away. _

I woke up panting, my bed sheets sticking to my skin due to a thin layer of sweat. The pulsing between my legs made me shift uncomfortably, my inner thighs sticky making me cringe.

Since when did I have sexual dreams about blokes?

I snorted at the thought; since Edward came along apparently.

Taking an extremely _cold_ shower I somehow managed to resist the urge to let my fingers slip between my legs, the memory of last night as I practically humped Edward in the back of his car until I came wasn't exactly helping matters either. God, I had never felt so satisfied.

I shook my head at the thought. What, like my other sexual experiences had been half decent? I snorted. My high school sweetheart who I had dated for years only cared about getting himself off, having the approach of getting in and getting out. It was pathetic to say the least but I had never spoke out about it because, well, I loved him – or at least I thought I did.

I frowned at the memory; twat.

My second round of getting laid was even more of a disaster. I had met Quil at University and thought 'what the hell.' He was good looking, smart, funny and had a reputation of being an excellent lover. But it was safe to say after he shot his load and fell sleep on top of me I decided to just stop trying to get laid completely.

Until Edward came along.

Edward had completely crashed into my life, the rudeness having been a turn off until he presented his more human side. He was as sexy as fuck, had the most erotic orgasm face, not to mention had managed to get me off when we were still both fully dressed. He had done what no other bloke had done before. He had made me cum.

Thinking about it like that I realised how pathetic it was really, how it had taken me this long for a man to get me off. Sure I had touched myself before, especially after Jacob had finished since I was too wound up not to sneak into the bathroom each time and rub myself off. But I didn't _want_ to have to go to such lengths.

"In the past, Bella."

Giving myself a good talking to I quickly slipped on a light fabric skirt which reached just above my knees, liking the feel of it as it clung to my hips. I may not be a size zero but I was fucking happy with my curves, it wasn't like I wanted to look as if I would fall over if there was a gush of wind.

Matching it with a deep red blouse I speedily done up my buttons before sorting out my hair, deciding not to bother with breakfast since I could just grab a bagel or something when lunch time hits.

I was just throwing my things in the back of the car when I heard my phone go off, my fingers searching in my coat pockets while I tried to undo my car at the same time.

"Fuck," I muttered as I dropped my keys.

Once I was finally seated I glanced at my phone screen, no longer in such a rush as I caught sight of Edward's name on the glowing screen. Would I always feel flushed and fluttery whenever I got a bloody text from him? Probably.

_**Want to do lunch? Edward.x **_

Like a high school crush I squealed.

_**Love to handsome, what times good for you? Bella.x**_

Trying to keep my cool I threw my phone on my passenger seat, putting my car into drive before heading to my place of work. I really needed to get a move on before I turned up late and risked the chance of losing some customers, the ones I needed to make money.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

"Ignore it, Bella" I told myself as I heard it but who was I kidding? The moment I was parked I was snatching for it.

_**I'll meet you at 13:30, love.x **_

Biting my lip at the nickname I replied that it was fine before making a move to leave, unlocking the shop fronts door before flipping over the 'closed' sign so it would display 'open.'

The morning went surprisingly quickly as I had a nice flow of customers. I was just finishing up a purchase for a sweet elderly lady when I heard the bell ring, my mood souring slightly since I was looking forward to lunch before I glanced to my right and saw a familiar handsome figure slip into my building.

"Why hello handsome?" I found myself purring before I could help myself.

"Oh, young love" I heard the elderly woman sigh. "What it means to be your age, such memories" she trailed off causing me to flush slightly. I had generally forgotten she was even there.

Thankfully she left after I had given her the correct change, Edward holding the door open as she left causing her to mutter something akin to 'if only I was a few years younger' under her breath.

"She'd have to be a hell of a lot younger than that," Edward snipped as soon as she door shut. He stared at it for a moment. "And now I had a disgusting image in my head," he sneered.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Aw, I think its sweet" I cooed.

Edward snorted as he strode over towards the counter, leaning over to lightly grasp my chin in his hand before he was bending down to brush his lips against my own. It seemed so natural, so effortless that I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"I have been waiting for that all day," I heard him murmur causing my lady bits to melt.

"Such a charmer" I found myself grinning as he pulled away.

He rolled his eyes before looking at his watch. "You ready to go?"

Nodding I went to the back room to grab my things before locking up as usual, feeling his hand already on the small of my back as he steered me down the walkway.

"Where we going?"

Edward steered us in the opposite direction to the coffee house I thought we were going to. "I want to try somewhere new," was all he said cryptically.

Shrugging I decided to go along with it, so far I had liked his surprises so I would give him the benefit of the doubt that wherever he chose would be perfect.

It turned out to be an adorable little café which had taken less than ten minutes to get to. "Oh my god, how have I not come across this?" I spoke aloud, shocked. I had lived here for years and haven't even noticed it.

Edward chuckled. "You look beautiful by the way."

Once again he had me flushing as we grabbed a nearby table and waited for someone to approach us. "You need to stop doing that," I looked down at my menu as a distraction. I felt his foot touch mine under the table.

"Why?"

"Because I don't take compliments well," I murmured before we were interrupted by a waitress who was eying Edward as if he was a piece of meat. I mean he did look fucking gorgeous but he was mine! Fucking skank.

Licking her lips I narrowed my eyes as she looked him over hungrily, not even bothering to be subtle about it. Did she have no shame?

"What can I get you, handsome?" apparently not.

What was even more stunning was how Edward didn't even seem to notice, his eyes remaining on mine as he gestured for me to go first. How could he not notice her shoving her plastic tits in his face? Seriously, I wasn't the most observant of people but even I noticed.

"I'll take the stuffed chicken, please" I told her before tilting my head to the side when she made no move to write it down.

"Hmm," was all the recollection she gave that she had even heard me. "And you, sir?"

"The lasagne," he chose and let me tell you, she wrote his order down!

Spinning on her heels she left with a flick of her ponytail making me cringe, please let there be no hair in my food.

"So Bella," Edward caught my attention again. He smirked when I jumped slightly. "How was your morning?"

Smiling at the fact he was asking me about my day I shrugged as I sipped the ice tea Edward had already ordered me. "Busier than I expected," I winked. "What about yours?" I asked before I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, I don't even know what you do!" I blurted.

Thankfully he didn't seem offended, his head thrown back as his laughter filled the booth as he displayed his long throat. I was once again hit with the mental image of biting and nipping at his Adams apple, something I hadn't had the pleasure in when we dry humped in the back of his car.

I flushed again at the memory.

"It is fine, Bella" he winked. "I am the CEO of Cullen Industries" he confessed with what I was sure was nervousness.

At his confession my eyes widened. "Fuckin' hell" I couldn't help but blurt out before I snapped myself out of it. "I mean-"

As Edward continued to laugh, I only felt my face growing hotter.

"Will you stop," I gave him the stink eye as his laughter was reduced to chuckles.

"I'm sorry, but your expression was simply priceless" he smirked causing me to scowl playfully.

I was about to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when his food arrived, the blonde bitch practically leaning over him as she placed it down. Did she really need two hands for that?

"Is there anything else I can get you, handsome?"

Edward replied with a simple "no" causing me to smirk at her. That's right bitch, he's mine!

It was about ten minutes later that I couldn't help but grab the attention of another waitress. "Sorry, but my orders not arrived."

Apologising she hurriedly left to sort out the problem. Looking over to Edward I saw him staring at me, his food not touched. "You can start, I don't mind" I told him honestly. There was no point in his food getting cold simply because there was a fuck up with mine.

"I do," was all he said before taking a sip of his beer. I watched his throat as he swallowed; again reminded of what I wanted to do to him once I managed to get him naked. I wasn't a slut by any means, but there was something about him that just made me want to straddle his waist and-

"I apologise for our mistake, it seems your order was not put through" the flustered waitress apologised.

Glancing at my watch I sighed, I didn't have enough time to order something else before I had to get back. I couldn't afford to take long breaks, not when it tended to get busy when others were on their own lunch periods.

"Don't worry about it; can I have another ice tea?"

She nodded. "Again I am so sorry."

"Well that's just great" I scowled as I watched her leave. It wasn't her fault; it was that fucking blonde bitch! I knew she hadn't taken down my order!

Not wanting to dwell on it I returned my attention to Edward only to see him frowning. I ran my foot up his inner thigh causing him to jump. "Cheer up," I grinned.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have taken you here," I heard him murmur.

Rolling my eyes I shot him a wide grin. "It's fine, I'm not going to kick up a fuss because some slut of a waitress didn't bother to get my order straight," I waved off his concern.

"Slut?" he raised a brow.

I laughed. "Oh please, you cannot tell me that you didn't notice the way she was acting around you," I exclaimed only to get a clueless expression in return. "You really didn't notice, did you?"

Edward shrugged. "The only girl I want to notice is you," he winked causing me to 'aw.' If anything he seemed to shift uncomfortably when I did. It was unbelievably cute of him. "Here," he offered as he made a move to give me his plate.

I shook my head. "Nope, I am not eating your food." Just no.

"What not?" he frowned.

"Because it's yours, I'll be fine" I waved off his concern even though I found it sweet of him.

Edward didn't let up though, refusing to sit there and eat while I didn't. It was extremely gentlemen like of him and I couldn't help but smile. In the end I relented to share.

When it came to the waitress returning with my ice tea I was taken aback when a man dressed in a neat suit was on her toes, his fingers tugging at the side of his shirt in a nervous gesture.

"Thank you," I smiled as I took it happily. I had to admit the ice tea here was really good.

I was slipping my phone out my bag which was resting next to me when I heard him speaking to Edward, cluing me in the fact he was the manager of the small restaurant.

"I wished to apologise Mr Cullen for the poor service, I will assure you that Tanya will be correctly punished."

"It's fine," was all Edward replied.

Looking up at the two of them I raised a brow at him. "Are you really that well known?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Edward snorted. "The fact you even have to ask me that is a reason you are so bloody appealing to me," he smirked causing me to flush.

Leaning across the table I squatted at him. "I'm not that out of it," I pouted. "I'm not!" I protested when I saw his amused expression as his arm stretched out on the top of the booth.

Our playful banter continued as he walked me back to my store, his hand clutching mine as it swung between us. Just the thought that I was holding hands with my 'boyfriend' was enough to bring a smile to my face. Who would have thought I could get myself such a catch.

Pressing a small but passionate kiss to my lips Edward straightened up as he shot me a smile, once again reminding me of our height difference. "I enjoyed today, even if it didn't go as planned."

I giggled. "Alright Mr Famous," he snorted at the nickname. "You want to do the same thing tomorrow?"

Getting a nod I leaned on my tip toes to kiss him once again before I watched him head back to his car. The only good thing about him walking away was that I could catch an eyeful of that firm arse of his. Just, _uh_! I was going to dream _so good_ tonight that was for sure.

* * *

**Like? Do I get a review? :P**

**Oh by the way, Happy February!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 10  
**Word Count:** 2,421  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would in a heartbeat!  
**Warning:** Slight lemon

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

* * *

**Reminder: **_Looking up at the two of them I raised a brow at him. "Are you really that well known?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. _

_Edward snorted. "The fact you even have to ask me that is a reason you are so bloody appealing to me," he smirked causing me to flush. _

_Leaning across the table I squatted at him. "I'm not that out of it," I pouted. "I'm not!" I protested when I saw his amused expression as his arm stretched out on the top of the booth. _

_Our playful banter continued as he walked me back to my store, his hand clutching mine as it swung between us. Just the thought that I was holding hands with my 'boyfriend' was enough to bring a smile to my face. Who would have thought I could get myself such a catch. _

_Pressing a small but passionate kiss to my lips Edward straightened up as he shot me a smile, once again reminding me of our height difference. "I enjoyed today, even if it didn't go as planned."_

_I giggled. "Alright Mr Famous," he snorted at the nickname. "You want to do the same thing tomorrow?" _

_Getting a nod I leaned on my tip toes to kiss him once again before I watched him head back to his car. The only good thing about him walking away was that I could catch an eyeful of that firm arse of his. Just, uh! I was going to dream so good tonight that was for sure._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Edward**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were fucking amazing. Bella was just, Bella was perfect. While I had been nervous telling her about the fact I wasn't exactly unknown around places, that me being the very young founder and CEO of my own company got me more publicity than I would have liked. I had been with girls who wanted to be nothing but wags, living off my money and doing nothing with their lives.

Spending time with Bella however told me that she definitely wasn't that type of girl.

She liked to work for what she had, so she could tell herself that she had accomplished it on her own which I respected about her. I knew she must have had to grow up quickly, what with her mother being who she was, but Bella was an amazing woman.

As soon as I had nervously let it slip who I was she didn't seem phased in the slightest, shocked to the bone yes, but other than pride glazing over her eyes I saw no delight, no excitement in her gaze at the prospect which I was more than a little relieved of.

I really hadn't wanted it to come between us.

We had also yet to have sex, which was hard; literally. Every time I saw her I wanted to pounce on her delicate form, to strip her bare and dive myself right into her wet heat. Because she would be wet; I would have her soaked.

I had experience when it came to women, not a lot, but I knew enough to get my girl off. I smirked; Bella was definitely 'my' girl.

People at my work place had also taken note of my lightened mood, not looking as skittish as they approached me which I guess was a good thing. I knew I tended to be a jerk at times, but sometimes the only way to get what you needed was to give them little to no lee-way. It had worked so far; my company was running perfectly.

I was sitting at my desk, my fingers gliding over the keys of my keyboard when there was a knock at my door. Looking up and telling them to enter I saw it was Demetri.

"Edward," he nodded. "I have the donation files for you, I know it's a tad late but-"

"It's fine" I waved him off as I grabbed them out of his hand. Already my mind was whirling, perhaps Bella would be my plus one. I wanted to impress her and Bella was such a selfless person that I knew I would be on the receiving end of a fucking hot make out session by the end of the night. We may not have had sex, but the dry humping was a regular occurrence when we couldn't get anywhere private enough to strip naked and had to settle for a quick rub over.

Grabbing my desk phone I typed in Bella's number from memory. "Hello?"

"Hey Love, you doing anything next Saturday?"

I could practically hear Bella's smile down the phone. "No, why?"

"How'd ya fancy being my plus one to a charity event?"

Her reaction I couldn't help but laugh at. "Really?" she squealed. "Oh my god, yes! Yes! Yes! What will I have to wear? Do I need to dress posh? I don't have anything posh, well I have a black funeral dress but I can hardly wear that, but I can go shopping. What do-"

Cutting off her rambling I grinned down the phone, leaning back in my office chair as I completely forget about Demetri presence as he stood there awkwardly. "I take that as a yes, Love."

"Yes!" she shouted. "You had better take that as a yes. Oh shit, I have a customer I gotta go."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, I want to take you out" I told her as I flicked open the folder on my desk, not really paying attention.

"Can we go to the new museum? I want to see their new exhibit." See, that was why Bella was perfect. She wasn't an idiot.

"I'll get tickets."

After hanging up I heard a throat clear nervously, my head snapping up only to see a stunned Demetri standing there still. "What?" I snapped.

"Urm…do you want me to wait or-?"

"You might as well wait," I told him as I got down to business. "Should only take a few minutes."

Looking over the papers in front of me I saw that once again Demetri had done his job well, and the reason that I upped his wages so long ago was clearly reflexed in his work. He may not have graduated top of his class at university, but as soon as I had interviewed him I hadn't bothered to ask more than three questions before I hired him on the spot. My gut had thankfully been right and he had quickly risen to the occasion, still did in fact.

"This is good," I spoke aloud. I was aware I rarely gave praise but I was in a generous mood after my conversation with Bella. She just had that effect on me.

"Uh…thank you."

Shaking my head at his stunned tone I grabbed a pen and signed it once I had checked everything was indeed in order, and as expected it was perfect.

"Make sure this gets put through immediately, I do not wish to look like a fool if it doesn't" I instructed him while handing it back, making sure to keep a copy for myself. I watched him nod hurriedly as he took it.

"Of course, I will do so right away" he stumbled over his words.

"And Demetri," I spoke just before he was about to open the door. He froze. "You really did do a good job."

Hearing him mutter a shocked thank you he practically ran from my room. I sighed; suddenly this event didn't seem like it would be such a drag.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"I need to know what to wear," was the first thing Bella said to me as she opened the door to her apartment, her hand around my wrist as she tugged me inside. She had just reached her bedroom when she froze before turning to look up at me. "Are your parents going to be there?"

My own eyes widened at that. I hadn't even thought about the fact my parents didn't know a thing about Bella even though we had been dating for a few weeks now. Carlisle knew that I had been debating it, but otherwise hadn't brought the subject up with me again.

I frowned, realising I hadn't actually spent that much time with him lately. I made a mental note to do just that. I hadn't even spoken to Alice after she had blatantly gone against my wishes and told Esme about Bella, I hadn't quite forgiven her for that just yet.

My silence must have given Bella the wrong idea, my eyes looking down at my wrist where she was no longer touching me. My skin tingled.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I'm not rushing or anything, hell Charlie doesn't even know about you and-"

I cut her off with a kiss, pressing my lips against her own as I moved forward until I had her back pressed up against the wall. Slipping my hands from where I had my fingers tangled in her hair I ran them down her sides before clutching at her thighs.

"Jump," I grunted against her mouth causing her to moan before wrapping her deliciously long legs around my waist. "Fuck!"

"Soon," Bella murmured which was just fuck hot! Just the thought of finally being able to take her was enough to have me grinding my quickly erecting cock into her unfortunately covered sex. She released a gutted groan and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing I had ever heard.

"Bloody hell, Bella" I continued to grind myself against her, her arms wrapped around my neck as she attacked my throat with her tongue, lips and teeth. I was sure she had an obsession with my neck, not that I gave a flying fuck since she managed to target the areas which had me grunting along with her.

We had been a week into our relationship when Bella had asked if we minded taking things slow, that she didn't want to rush ahead and fuck me like she wanted and for it to wreck what barely developed relationship we already had. Honestly, I partly wished she had worded it differently since my cock hadn't deflated until I pictured Emmett naked which hadn't been a pleasant image in the least.

So when she said 'bedroom' in a gasped tone I couldn't help but obey her command in a desperately hopeful rush to get her laid out on her sheets for me to devour her.

I landed on my back, Bella on top of me as my hands ran up and down her curvy form before resting on her perfect arse. I gave her a light smack, testing her reaction and nearly busting a nut when she moaned before pulling away and looking me straight in the eye.

"Do that again!"

_Oh fuck me! _So what did I so? I spanked her cute behind until I had her bucking on top of me.

"God," Bella released a strangled groan.

Pulling away from my lips I almost whimpered in discontent, well that was until I saw the pure hunger in her eyes.

"Look," she panted. "I know I asked you to wait," she peaked me on the lips. "And I'm not ready for sex yet," she ground herself against me. "But, fuck I want to suck you off so bad!"

I froze at her words. Did she-did she just say that she wanted to suck me off?

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, fucking stuttered.

Bella's dark eyes connected with my own. "I. Want. to. Suck. You. off" she spoke, adding a bite to each of her words. I swore I felt myself jizz slightly. "So can I?" she asked innocently.

I nodded mutely, not knowing how else to react to seeing this side of Bella before. I was fucking hot though! I had certainly hit the jackpot when it came to her!

The next thing I knew Bella was desperately tugging at my shirt, her eagerness not helping with me trying to calm myself down. I wanted to enjoy this, savour it, not to mention I didn't want to cum as soon as she touched my cock for the first time and embarrass myself like some pre-teen virgin.

Helping her rid me of my shirt I couldn't help but groan as I saw her eye my naked chest with pure want, watching as she licked her lips in hunger before her lips and teeth were attacking me in an extremely exotic manner.

Working her way down my body her lips soon found my left nipple, her tongue rolling around the rosebud before she gently bit down on it as it pebbled under her touch. My fingers were soon lost in her hair, keeping her in place as I tried to calm down my light moans without much luck on my part. It was fair to say no other girl had paid such attention to them; I had seriously been missing out.

As soon as she had finished with one she moved onto the other, apparently in no rush. Not that I minded in the slightest, fuck no! She could take as long as she liked as far as I was concerned.

After both my nipples had pebbled under her touch she nipped and licked further down my chest, her tongue tracing the slight definition of my abs as she hummed in approval against my skin. I may not be the bulkiness, but I made sure to keep myself in shape.

Apparently Bella appreciated all of my hard work.

When her tongue dipped into my belly button I could already feel my cock pulsing in excitement, twitching wildly in the confines of my pants as her tongue traced the outline of my jeans before she looked up at me with a wicked grin.

"You sure this is alright?" she smirked. Did she seriously think she had to ask?

"Fuck yea, Love" I spoke huskily, my tone so thick with desire that I could barely understand myself.

Apparently Bella liked it though, a lot, since the next thing I knew she was desperately trying to tug at the belt around my waist. As soon as she had it undone she was on her knees tugging off my shoes and socks.

Sitting up I helped her pull the annoying denim down my legs, leaning forward to slip them off completely only for me to suddenly find myself shoved onto my back again.

"You look so sexy," Bella purred as she ran her fingers over my length through the fabric of my boxers. "And so big by the feel of it," she looked me in the eye as she petted the already damp fabric.

"God, Bella" I spoke through gritted teeth. She was a seductress, a devil in disguise, and I loved it.

Winking at me she slid down my body, scraping her teeth at my skin before she was hovering over my barely confined cock. I wanted so badly to be in her mouth.

Fingering the waistband of my boxers she took her time as she tugged them down my legs, my cock springing free and slapping wetly against my stomach as it eagerly pointed towards her fully erect. I propped myself up on my elbows, eager to have a full view of her luscious lips wrapped around my length.

I could hardly wait.

Her reaction when she first caught sight of my length was enough to have me smirking down at her. I couldn't help myself. "Impressive huh?"

Looking up at me Bella seductively licked her lips, all smugness leaving me in one gush leaving me breathless.

"I'm gunna' rock your world" was all she purred before doing just that, and if there was one thing I was now positive on it was that Bella was in no means a liar.

* * *

**I know, I know, I cut it short. But there will be future lemons and I wanted to let your imaginations run wild :P **

**Let me know if you liked, I love to read your thoughts. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 11  
**Word Count:** 1,886  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

* * *

**Reminder: **_Fingering the waistband of my boxers she took tugged them down my legs, my cock springing free and slapping wetly against my stomach as it eagerly pointed towards her fully erect. I propped myself up on my elbows, eager to have a full view of her luscious lips wrapped around my length. _

_I could hardly wait. _

_Her reaction when she first caught sight of my length was enough to have me smirking down at her. I couldn't help myself. "Impressive huh?"_

_Looking up at me Bella seductively licked her lips, all smugness leaving me in one gush leaving me breathless. _

"_I'm gunna' rock your world" was all she purred before doing just that, and if there was one thing I was now positive on it was that Bella was in no means lying._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella**

* * *

I woke up with a groan, my lips dry as I made an attempt to roll onto my back only for my eyes to snap open wide when I realised I wasn't alone.

Nervously I glanced to my right, my brain still clouded with sleep so the fact I was sleeping next to Edward didn't click until I caught sight of his peaceful features as his slumbering form held me tight against his own. I had never pegged myself for a cuddlier but it was clear Edward was an exception.

Smiling as I remembered the night before, how hot and thick he had felt in my mouth I couldn't help but lick my lips. I blushed as I remembered my boldness; I could hardly believe that my demand to suck him off actually came out of my mouth, it just wasn't me. Well, the old me apparently.

And I didn't regret it in the slightest, especially not when he returned the favour with his fingers and tongue. Fuck, the man had skills.

Letting my eyes run over the clock on my side table I had to do a double take when I saw the flashing digits. "FUCK!"

I shot up, holding the sheet to my chest as I shoved Edward in the side roughly. I hated to disturb him, but I was so bloody late.

"Wha?" Edward questioned sleepily, glancing at me with sleep ridden eyes as he ran a hair through his messed up hair. He looked so god damn gorgeous it was unbelievable. "What's going on, Bella?"

I hurriedly slipped out of bed, knowing I wouldn't have time for a shower. I winced at the thought. "It's already quarter to eight."

Edward's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets as he glanced at his phone before cursing to himself.

The both of us got dressed quickly. I went against doing anything special with my hair as I scraped it into a messy bun before applying just a dash of make-up. It was all I had time for.

"You want me to give you a lift?"

Looking towards Edward I smiled when I took note of his crumpled clothes, his hair deliciously sticking up all over the place and his tie roughly tied loosely around his neck. "You wouldn't mind?" I raised a brow.

"I'm going that way anyway," he walked over towards me to cup my cheek. "And thank you for the toothbrush, and last night" he smirked causing me to laugh.

I grinned. "I think it's safe to say your actions spoke your thanks," I winked.

I was slipping inside the passenger side of his car when he approached a subject which in complete honesty I had forgotten all about.

"I want you to meet my parents."

Snapping my head to face him I looked at him with wide eyes. "Is this about yesterday?" I asked. "I don't mind waiting-"

He shook his head. "No, you'll meet them at the charity event anyway but I want to properly introduce you, as my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help ask nervously. Shit, this was big.

Pulling into a parking space outside my store he shut off the car before looking at me with his soft amber eyes. "Please have dinner with me and my parents."

"Ok," I agreed and watching his face light up made my decision completely worth the nerves I felt. "I would love to meet your parents."

Kissing him goodbye I hurriedly opened my store, preparing myself for the day ahead. Even so though, I couldn't help but smile. How I saw it was if Edward wanted me to meet his parents then clearly he planned on keeping me around. That was just fine by me.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

I had just finished a call from a customer when Angela suddenly burst in with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Bella!" she snipped.

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"You didn't tell me Mr Handsome was _Edward Cullen_" she accused causing me to shrug.

"So?"

"He is loaded, like really loaded" she exclaimed. "And gorgeous, handsome, sexy-"

"Do I need to tell Ben about your new obsession with my boyfriend?" I raised a brow.

Angela squealed. "Aw! You're dating, _you're_ dating?"

I had to admit at her shock I was more than a tad offended. "I can date you know, Angela. I'm not a total invalid" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm just saying that you haven't had a man in a long, _long_ time-"

"I get the point," I scowled.

"But seriously, you're dating a CEO, Bella!" she clapped her hands excitedly. I stared at her, not knowing what else to say to that. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me," she pouted.

Leaning on my desk I rolled my eyes. "I did tell you, I didn't know what he did for a living until later," I waved her off. "And who cares anyway? He has a job, I have a job, hell even you have a job."

Angela huffed when she knew I wouldn't be dishing anymore details on my love life. I was stubborn and she was fully aware of that. "Will you at least tell me how good he is in the sack?" she pleased.

Flushing, I made a point to zip my lips before throwing away the invisible key.

"Aw," she whined. "You're no fun," she pouted.

Shrugging I found it hard to care. "What you doing here anyway? Don't you work?"

Angela grinned at that. "The school principle closed the school building, apparently technical issues with the boiler or some shit so they can't officially open without violating more than one health and safety code."

I shook my head. "I thought you liked your job."

"I do, but it's nice to have an extra day off. If Ben wasn't at work I'd-"

At her lustful tone I cut her off. "Ok, I do not want to know what you'd do to your husband if you got him alone."

Huffing she replied, "Suit yourself."

Once Angela had stuck around for an hour or two she finally bid me goodbye, mentioning something about surprising Ben at work which had me rolling my eyes. It had to be Angela who'd be happy she had a day off but not know what she wanted to do with it.

Saying that however I realised that I would have to make arrangements for next Saturday, what with the charity event and all. I still couldn't believe Edward wanted me as his guest but there was no way in hell I would be saying no to an invite like that. I never got to go anywhere or have the excuse where I could dress up, as long as he stayed by my side I was going to enjoy this immensely.

When lunch time came around I received a text from Edward saying that he had to stay late in a meeting and to go ahead and have lunch without him, the considerate gesture making me smile despite my previous excitement over being able to see him throughout my day.

"Hey Hun," I answered my phone when it started to ring twenty minutes later.

"Love, I wish to ask if you are free tomorrow evening." Smiling at Edward's tone I confirmed that I was indeed free. "Good, how'd you feel about meeting my parents?" he asked nervously.

My eyes widened, "that soon?" I blurted out before realising how rude that sounded. "I mean, sure." _Shit, what was I going to wear? _

"Great!" I could picture him grinning in relief. "That's sorted then."

Telling him I looked forward to it I waited until I was off the phone before panicking. Shit, I really did not expect to have to do this so soon. I needed some back up.

Dialling Angela's number I cut her off as soon as she answered. "How do you feel about going shopping?"

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Angela grabbed my attention as she flickered through a row of dresses which looked entirely too funeral like for my tastes. "I have only just heard about how serious you are with _Edward Cullen_-"

"Can you please stop saying his name like that?" I scowled.

"Fine," she sighed. "Anyway, so I only just find out about him and yet you drag me away from my husband-"

"You didn't have to come, it's not like I'm forcing you."

Giving me the stink eye she continued as if I hadn't even spoken. I rolled my eyes. "-to help you pick out an outfit to meet his parents in?"

"Yes," I sighed.

I watched as she grinned in excitement. "Maybe now we can start double dating. It's so hard to find couples that me and Ben both get on with, and with you and Cullen, well we already like you and I'm sure Cullen will be interesting."

Ignoring her ramblings, already having learnt years ago that cutting her off wouldn't shorten it in any way, I continued to look through the racks of clothes. I wanted to make a good first impression, I mean I knew how highly Edward held his parents when he talked about them and I didn't want to disappoint. I did not want to be the girlfriend everyone in his family hated that was for sure.

He had told me of how Carlisle was a surgeon at the hospital which was holding the fundraiser, and how his mother was a stay at home wife unless she had taken on some decorating project on the rare occasion when she needed something extra in her life. He had also told me about his older brother, Emmett, who was the polar opposite of him and sister, Alice, who apparently was a nosey little midget.

The way he spoke of her however told me he was fond of his little sis, and extremely protective of her. It was when he spoke of his parents though that he had me smiling, how it was obvious as anything how much respect and love he held for them. It was sweet.

"I wonder what their house looks like. Do you think it's big? It's got to be hasn't it, maybe they have a pool-"

Again I ignored Angela's ramblings as I tried to locate the right dress. I didn't want to look like a fool if I turned up dressed to posh, or to casual, since that would be a disaster. Edward had told me it would be casual but I knew I couldn't go too relaxed just in case.

"How about this one?" Angela asked as she held up a red dress.

I shook my head. "Too slutty, maybe you should buy it," I smirked causing her to glare before she looked at it again.

"You know what?" she smirked at me. "I think I will."

Laughing I shook my head at her. "Ben will be pleased."

"Fuck yea," I heard her mumble before she scurried off to pay for her purchase. I sniggered before something caught my eye. I smiled as I dashed over to pick it out, my eyes running over the fabric before I smiled brightly. It was perfect.

* * *

**Ooh, so time to meet the parents. How do you think they'll react? R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** A Startling Infatuation  
**Chapter:** 12  
**Word Count:** 1,867  
**Author:** Textcrazy2011  
**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Well here is then next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews I am actually having a blast writing this story :P

**Reminder: **_Fingering the waistband of my boxers she took tugged them down my legs, my cock springing free and slapping wetly against my stomach as it eagerly pointed towards her fully erect. I propped myself up on my elbows, eager to have a full view of her luscious lips wrapped around my length. _

_I could hardly wait. _

_Her reaction when she first caught sight of my length was enough to have me smirking down at her. I couldn't help myself. "Impressive huh?"_

_Looking up at me Bella seductively licked her lips, all smugness leaving me in one gush leaving me breathless. _

"_I'm gunna' rock your world" was all she purred before doing just that, and if there was one thing I was now positive on it was that Bella was in no means lying._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Edward**

* * *

While I had liked nothing more than not waking up in an empty bed for once, but rather with Bella curled up against my side, I wish I had remembered to set the alarm on my damn phone since it was clear Bella hadn't thought of it either. Then again we had both been rather…distracted.

Smirking at the memory I leaned back in my office chair, my hand reaching down to cup my suddenly growing erection through my work pants. Never had such a woman managed to turn me on as much as my Bella did.

I was rudely interrupted from my fantasy when there was a familiar knock at my door. I sighed.

"What is it, Demetri?" I had been seeing a lot of my accountant and financial advertiser these past few weeks it seemed.

Opening my door it seemed my guess was correct as Demetri strode into my office. Removing my hand from my crotch I leaned back, my arms crossed behind my head as I stared at him. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak.

"The transition went through." I nodded. That was a big weight off my shoulders.

"What?" I asked when I saw his sudden nervousness.

He swallowed. "I was…urm…I was wondering if-if I could havewednesdayoff?" he rushed out.

It was at his stuttered request that my eyes widened, not due to him wanting the day off since I did prefer it that if a member of staff wanted a day away from work that they personally requested it from me, I think it tended to sway them away from the idea, but rather the reminder it gave me.

Grabbing my phone I held up my hand, signally for him to give me a minute. He nodded, making his way to stand outside my office out of politeness.

My father answered on the third ring. "Son?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anyway." I knew how busy he got.

"I have a few minutes, is everything alright?" he asked concerned. It was the same reaction every time I phoned him, his reaction showing just how much he worried when he was away from me. I smiled.

"Of course," I soothed his nerves. "I want to ask you," I took a deep breathe. "I am inviting someone special to the charity function with me-"

"You have a date?" he cut me off shocked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yea, her names Bella."

"Is it serious?"

I didn't even hesitate with my reply. "I like her, a lot."

I snorted when I heard his excited laughter and I was sure he looked quite the sight at the hospital, but I knew I was lucky enough to catch him while he was free and I didn't want to push it. Saying that, I got right down to the reason for my call.

"I want you to meet her, officially" I asked nervously.

"Of course son, we would love to meet this Bella" he answered immediately. I think he was worried I would change my mind if not. "Does your mother know?" I snorted. "I take that as a no," he chuckled.

"When do you have time in the evening?"

"How about Wednesday? Emmett is bringing his new bird around to meet Esme so it might take some off the pressure off" he suggested.

Jumping on the opportunity I quickly agreed before hanging up, my fingers speed dialling Bella. I already felt my nerves begin to stir in me again, especially at the thought that she would be meeting all of my family at once. I winced; I knew how eccentric they could get.

"Hey Hun,"

Smiling at her greeting I decided that I might as well get straight to the point. She wouldn't say no, right?

"Love, I wish to ask if you are free tomorrow evening."

Bella's reply was instant. "Yep, why do you have something planned?" Her tone was bright enough that I knew she had to be smiling.

"Good," I sighed in relief. It would have really sucked if she hadn't of been. "How'd you feel about meeting my parents?"

Thankfully she didn't say no, and while I knew she was nervous I assured her that I wouldn't be leaving her side. I didn't want my parent or siblings to scare off the one girl who I could picture my future with. Fuck that.

After hanging up I called a nervous Demetri back in, my good mood in high spirits so I gave him the day off. I couldn't remember that last time he had taken time off work so I held nothing against it, plus I wouldn't be in Wednesday afternoon so I really couldn't bring it in myself to care.

He seemed stunned but pleased, telling me that he was going to a wedding with his girlfriend before thanking me again. Did I really come off as that much of a bastard?

I shrugged, not bothering to dwell on it. The only people I cared about what they thought of me were my family, and of course Bella.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"How was work?" I asked my Love as I leaned across the middle of my car to kiss her soft lips. I loved how natural it felt.

She smiled as she pulled on her seatbelt. "It was alright, Angela stopped by and I went shopping for my dress."

"Dress?"

Bella gave me a look. "I want to look good for your family, it is only possible to make one first impression and I will be damned if its ruined simply because of my clothes."

"You'll look perfect in whatever you wear, Bella" I told her honestly. "Emmett is also bringing his new girlfriend," I told her while watching carefully at her reaction.

I grinned when she looked relieved. "So I won't be the centre of attention?" she asked happily causing me to chuckle.

"No," I shook my head. Only Bella would want to blend in rather than stand out like most women, her personality yet another attractive quality about her.

Heading back to her apartment I told her that I would pick her up Wednesday and not to worry about a thing. I knew she would look and act perfectly as long as she was herself, that was what had made me fall for her in the first place after all. She hadn't taken any of my shit.

I still shook my head when I thought back to the first time I had met her; I really had been a right bastard. I would freely admit that and the fact I had tried to get her fired wasn't exactly a good reflection on me either. I fully expected a lecture from Esme when she found out how I had first acted around Bella.

Still though, it was amusing and we could both laugh about it. Bella had mentioned something along the lines of the fact at least we had something interesting to say instead of simply we met at her store. No, now it was that I had tried to get her fired yet she had caught me in her trap. It was amusing to say the least.

Shaking my head I slipped back into my Volvo before heading home. It was as I was driving though that I couldn't help but wonder what sort of girl Emmett was bringing around to meet our parents, especially since that was definitely a first for him. He was a womanizer, or at least he used to be.

I frowned at the thought, trying to picture what this 'Rosaline' would be like. I knew she would have to be gorgeous, my brother had high standards after all, but I severely hoped that he didn't hook up with a slut who was only after his money. He didn't need a gold-digger in his life and I didn't want Bella to be subjected to a bimbos company.

I snorted at the thought, knowing that it would become known when she found out if she hadn't already that if it was money she was after Emmett really didn't have that much of it. He had a nice house, a present from our parents, but Esme and Carlisle were surprisingly strict about how they didn't want us to end up as spoilt brats. They would help us out if we were ever in need, but when it came down to it they wanted each of us to make our own living.

Alice had gone down the decorative route much like Esme, it not having been a shock when she went into fashion and design. She had a taste for shopping so she decided to do it for a living, being quite a successful personal shopper but I wouldn't put it past her to expand on that when it got to comfortable and routine for her. She got bored easily.

Emmett on the other hand didn't have what you would refer to as a business personality. He worked, or had worked should I say, but when it came to keeping a job he didn't seem to see the point if he didn't enjoy it. He acted like a child at times but when it came to being the elder sibling I had to admit he took his role seriously.

I shook my head at the thought, deciding it was best to keep my opinions to myself until I actually met her in person. Hell it took me a hell of a long time to get comfortable in Jaspers company and I hated to admit it but he was a perfect southern gentleman every time I was forced into his company. It seemed Alice thought the more she pushed him to hang around me the less I would hold against him.

I had learned never to bet against Alice.

Still, I had a feeling that Emmett's girlfriend wouldn't resemble Bella in any way since my Bella definitely wasn't what Emmett usually went for. She was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it was clear Bella needed someone who not only took control at times but someone who she could talk intellectually with. With Emmett, let's just say he wasn't the smartest of people even if he was in no way an idiot. While I had been studying in college, Emmett had been perfecting his bedpost notches.

Pulling into the parking space in front of my apartment I shut the engine off and took a moment to gather my thoughts. I would be introducing Bella to my parents tomorrow and to be honest I was scared shitless. I knew she would act perfectly, that was just Bella, but I wasn't so much worried about my parents not liking her but her not liking my parents. I severely doubted I could keep my relationship so separate from my close family. I hoped to god this went well and that I wouldn't regret it, I _needed_ it to go well.

I didn't know how I would cope if it didn't.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Good? **

**Let me know what you think in a review! I would love to know :P**

_**Next update will hopefully be next week and don't worry it will be longer **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys,

I know you were expecting Bella's pov but I really wanted to do it in Edward's. It is his family after all :P Oh, and we get to meet Rosaline as well, will Bella take a shine to her or not?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

I shouldn't have felt as nervous as I did, especially since I knew both Carlisle and Esme would adore Bella as much as I did. Bella had that sort of personality; she was simply likeable.

Shoving my hands in my pockets I headed up the short flight of stairs to Bella's apartment, trying to calm my nerves as I went. I knew she would feel nervous enough without me adding to what she was already feeling.

Reaching her floor I knocked on the door, hearing her shout that she would be a moment causing me to smile despite myself. It was hard to believe how much my life had changed since I had met Bella, how instead of nothing but work being on my mind I was thinking of her. I didn't mind, not really, especially when those thoughts were of the sexy variety.

While we had yet to go all the way I strangely found that I didn't mind waiting, the fact I didn't tire of her company and have to resort to sex as a way to pass the time was enough to have me grinning. I had done so in the past when Esme had managed to pressure me into dates, it either being silent or my partner nattered enough to have me wanting to do nothing more than to shut them up.

Shaking my head at the thoughts I looked up from where I had been staring at my feet when I heard the click of the lock go on the door. When it didn't open I took the hint and let myself in.

"Love?"

Looking around for her I headed into the kitchen when the scent of something sweet hit my senses. Was she cooking?

"In here!"

Following the sound of her voice into the kitchen I smirked when I saw her bend over as she looked in the oven, taking the time to admire her behind as the soft yellow material of her dress stretched over her rear end deliciously. It was a very delectable sight.

Turning around she grinned when she caught sight of me. "Hey baby, I just need ten more minutes, ok?"

"We're already late," I heard myself say absently, but to be honest I couldn't really care either way. Emmett would keep my parents busy for a while until we got there. "What are you doing?"

Bella huffed at that, standing up to her full height before shutting the oven door. Walking over she pecked me on the lips briefly, already across the room before I could even think about deepening it. I had missed her, so I thought I deserved a better greeting then that.

"I am not going to your parents' house without taking something with me, and since I had to go into work this morning I didn't have the time to start it until a few minutes ago."

I raised a brow. "It's not really necessary-"

Bella cut me off with a firm 'it is' before I could finish speaking. Deciding that it was in my best interest I remained quiet, rather taking the time to admire her appearance for the first time since I entered her flat.

She was wearing a soft yellow dress which stopped just above her knees, revealing her long smooth legs and a pair of what I gathered to be skin coloured tights. I grinned when I saw her bare feet, it just seemed so _Bella_. The dress was also modest, her tempting chest and the fact the dress hitched in at her waist making her curves even more pronounced.

To put it bluntly, she looked gorgeous.

"What are you making?" I asked as I walked over towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist as I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck where her natural curls had been pulled over one shoulder.

Her smile told me that I had asked the right question and successfully gotten back into her good books. I grinned, squeezing her gently as I fought back a chuckle.

"Only apple crumble," she frowned. "I didn't really know what to make encase they were allergic to anything, so it seemed like a safe bet. At least it shows I made an effort."

"I think you're worrying too much," I told her.

"Yea well, if no one eats it then I will" she shrugged causing me to snort in amusement.

Bending down I soon found myself kissing her cheek, feeling her flush slightly as she blushed at the action. "I look forward to tasting your desert, Bella."

Grinning, Bella spun around in my arms before throwing them around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. My own grip on her instinctively tightened and I leaned down to press my lips against her deliciously plump ones.

Hearing her moan as I moved my lips against hers I had to fight the urge to throw her onto the floor and ravish her, my fingers tightening their grip on her hips as I tugged her close enough for her to feel the bulge of my jeans press against her lower stomach.

As she gasped into the kiss I immediately invaded her mouth with my tongue, massaging it against her own as I explored her mouth as if I owned it. I found I would never get sick of the way she tasted, how she moaned when I bit her bottom lip with my teeth and tugged it gently.

Unfortunately, it seemed the timer decided to go off at that exact moment causing me to sigh in disappointment when I felt my girl pull away from me.

"Later," she promised as she pulled me down for another quick kiss before heading over to the oven, grabbing a cloth from the counter as she went.

I decided to lean against the wall as I watched her pull out the glass dish, the kitchen suddenly filled with the delicious aroma of her cooking causing me to grin. I had had the pleasure of tasting her food and I found the saying that food is the direct line to a man's heart very true.

She was truly an excellent cook.

"Do you mind grabbing my shoes from my bedroom?" I heard her ask me.

I shrugged, it gave me the perfect opportunity to poke around her private space so why the hell not.

Heading into her bedroom I took how the room just screamed Bella. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that much like her living room none of her furniture matched, but instead of looking out of place it gave the whole room a sort of quirky feeling to it.

Her double bed was the centrepiece of the room, her sheets a soft green as a black comforter laid at the end of the bed. It should have looked out of place with the bright yellow coloured walls and dark mahogany furniture but I soon found myself grinning.

Knowing we were late enough as it was I strode over to her wardrobe before it hit me that I knew nothing about what shoes she wanted; type nor colour. Unlike most women it was clear Bella didn't have an unhealthy obsession with shoes, but she still definitely had more than a few.

"Bella," I called. "Which pair?"

"Just bring any!" I heard her call back causing me to frown.

Staring at wardrobe for I don't know how long I decided that I might as well grab any, and while I knew that Bella wasn't the best fan of heels I couldn't resist wanting to see her in the bright yellow pair which I knew must match the dress she had on.

That was a good thing, right? Matching colours and stuff?

"Are you nearly ready, love?" I asked as I headed back into the kitchen only to see it was empty. "Love?"

I jumped slightly when I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder all of a sudden as she brushed past me, pulling the shoes out of my hands as she went before making a move to slip them on. The fact she hadn't commented was a good thing, right?

"Yea," she smiled looking up at me. "Do you think us being late is going to put a bad impression on me?" she suddenly asked worried.

I shook my head. "Carlisle and Esme will probably be thankful that they can get to know Rosaline for a bit before meeting you, so it's probably for the best we didn't arrive at the same time."

My answer seemed to settle her nerves as she nodded, rising to her feet before grabbing her desert and making her way over to me.

I was right when I thought that her legs would look fucking amazing in those heels, because they definitely did.

I was still staring as we walked down to my car, the fact I still had my eyes on her creamy skin while I opened her door not escaping her attention as she flushed brightly while laughing.

"You did good, Edward" she laughed causing me to snap out of it somewhat.

"Huh?"

She smiled at the fact I still clearly had her legs on my mind. "The shoes, for a bloke you did good" she patted me on the knee as I slid into the driver's seat.

I snorted. "It was hardly difficult, yellow matches yellow after all."

"Well…you know what…?" she pouted. "Just take the bloody compliment" she snipped with mock frustration causing me to laugh out loud.

The rest of the car ride I was pleased to note wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in the slightest, the banter playful as it managed to distract us both from the inevitable before we couldn't help but be reminded as I made the last turn into my parents property.

"_Holy fuck_," I heard Bella breath causing me to chuckle despite myself. I didn't know what she had been expecting but apparently it clearly wasn't this. "Your parents are loaded."

From anyone else her comment would have screamed 'gold-digger,' but it was the fact that little fact seemed to make her grow even more uncomfortable instead of ecstatic that unlike most women she was definitely not dating me simply for my money. Like I had said before, if anything the fact not only I had money but I clearly came from a family who did as well was a deal breaker.

"They'll love you, Bella" I tried to sooth her when I saw her grip on her dish tighten enough to cause her knuckles to turn white with the strain.

I watched as she nodded, muttering to herself as she tried to calm her nerve. I had already taken note of the massive jeep in the driveway so I knew Emmett was already here, along with his new girl, so I was hoping that my parents wouldn't unintentionally make Bella uncomfortable by singling her out. They wouldn't mean to, but I knew how Esme could get.

Holding open her door I helped her out before wrapping my hand around hers, hoping it would sooth her nerves slightly. The last thing I wanted was for this to be the thing which wreaked our relationship.

"Ready?" I asked her as I raised my hand to knock on the door, watching her take a deep breath before nodding.

It took longer than I expected for someone answer, which didn't seem to calm Bella's nerves down in the slightest. Thankfully it was my father who greeted us, and while I had nothing against my mother I was relieved that she seemed to be busy at the moment.

I frowned when I saw that Carlisle didn't seem to be in a good mood until he seemed to catch sight of my nervous Bella, a grin pulling at his lips as he looked her over.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle" I felt the need to introduce as I waved my hand between the two of them.

Clearing her throat, Bella threw on a nervous smile as she stepped forward to hold out her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr Cullen."

If anything, Bella calling him by his full name only seemed to make him grin wider if that was even possible. I barely managed to stifle the urge as to ask him why.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella" he replied charmingly. "It's nice to know that my son's previous actions didn't put you off getting to know the lad" he smirked causing me to glare.

It seemed to have the desired affect he was aiming for though when Bella burst out in laughter at his comment, which to be honest was a relief since the only other alternative was that she would be offended. That would have definitely not been a good thing.

"At least he made a rememberable first impression" my girl smiled brightly, seemingly getting over her previously nervousness quickly. I was once again relieved my father had been able to put her at ease so easily with only a few carefully selected words to break the ice.

"I'm sure he did," Carlisle smiled before stepping aside so we could head in.

While Bella was clearly taking in the inside of the house Carlisle pulled me aside, muttering 'she a real beauty, son' in my ear causing me to grin wildly at the fact that so far he seemed to approve.

It was then that he seemed to take note of what Bella was holding, his grin widening further as he spoke to her. "You can take that into the kitchen if you want, Bella" he caught her attention. "My wife would love to meet you I'm sure."

Glancing at me nervously she nodded before asking which direction it was in, my mouth opening to tell her I would show her when Carlisle pointed it out, successfully cutting me off.

"I would just like a word with my son, Bella. Plus, I am sure my wife would like to meet you all by yourself."

With Bella nervously heading through the hall I turned to face Carlisle with a frown which he quickly waved off. "I wish you wouldn't worry Edward, your mother wont scare her off."

I raised a brow.

"She won't" he protested lightly. "She hasn't been drinking and I'm positive your Bella will make a better first impression than Rosaline did."

Ok, now he definitely had my attention.

"What'd you mean?" I couldn't help but ask. We were only twenty minutes late, what could have gone wrong in that short of a time?

Carlisle scowled which in itself was rare. "That girl, uh!" he growled frustrated. "You know that girl really needs to learn some manners."

"She pretty?" I wondered out loud, knowing what Emmett's type normally was.

Carlisle nodded at that. "She gorgeous, just not the sort of girl that I would introduce to Emmett if I knew her."

"Ok," I shook my head. "What did she say to make you not like her? You normally get on with everyone" I frowned. I wasn't lying, Carlisle seemed to get on with _a lot_ of people.

I watched as his lips pursed. "She asked whether I had ever treated a rapist."

Ok, even I had to admit that was a little random.

"What did you say?" I asked, even though the both of us knew I was already aware of the answer.

"I told her that I took an oath to treat everyone who was in need for the care my services could provide, and that even criminals needed to be attended to at times."

"And I take it she wasn't happy with that?" I raised a brow.

He snorted. "Bloody girl told me I should be ashamed of myself."

"What a fuckin' bitch!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Who the fuck gave her the right to say that to my father? What the hell was her bloody problem?

"Language," Carlisle corrected me absently, like he had done when I was a child. It hadn't had much of an effect over the years.

"How did Emmett react?"

"He didn't seem happy, but pulled me aside and let me know the topic of rape for her was a touchy subject. I enquired as to whether anything had happened to her or someone she knew to try and lessen my annoyance for the girl, but apparently she simply doesn't care for it."

"But still," I scowled. "She has to be a right bitch to come out with something like that-" I started only to cut myself off when the sounds of badly played piano keys filtered into the hallway. I felt my breathing cut off as I stood rod straight, feeling Carlisle do so as well against my side.

"Son-" he tried to sooth but I cut him off.

"Please tell me that fucking whore isn't playing my piano?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

I _knew_ it couldn't be Emmett since the bloke didn't have a musical bone in his body, and the possibility of it being Bella was out of the question since she would have had to walk past me to reach where my baby grand was.

"Edward-" Carlisle tried again but I was already storming towards the living room, my jaw clenched as my fingers pulled into fists.

I was seething by the time I entered the room to see a blonde woman nosily hitting the keys of my most valued possession, trying to play some sort of tune while Emmett seemed to hover by nervously.

"Get the fuck off my piano!" I heard myself shouting at her, Carlisle trying to calm me down but it was hard to miss his own disapproving expression as he stared at Emmett's bitch.

The girl in question jumped, startled at my sudden shout but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. What the hell did she think she was doing? You don't just go into someone's house and act as if you owned everything inside.

Rosaline turned to face me as if she hadn't just heard me cursing at her, the fact she seemed so nonchalant about messing with my things only furthering to fuel my rage and instant dislike for her.

"Look Ed-" Emmett started but I rapidly shook my head, trying desperately to refrain myself from storming over and physically pulling the other girl off my piano stool. Why hadn't she moved yet?

"Fuck you, Emmett!" I snapped causing him to flinch. I quickly turned my attention back to the blonde, "I told you to get the fuck off my piano!"

"You must be Edward," she spoke as if I cared. "I'm Rosaline Hale, but you can call me Rose if you like" she shot me a wink. I snorted.

Sensing that I would probably only further to insult the girl, Carlisle quickly took control of the situation. "Perhaps it would be best if you listened to him, dear" he started calmly. "I am afraid that Edward is rather fond of his piano, something Emmett should have told you."

While Carlisle narrowed his eyes in Emmett's direction, he had the decency to look a little sheepish at the fact he knew it would have made me uncomfortable. Did he think that because I was late I wouldn't find out? Was he really that much of an asshole?

I was about to curse him out further when I heard the two most important women in my life hurry into the room, Esmes expression soon turning to disappointment and understanding when she saw Rosaline _still_ sitting on my damn piano stool.

Bella on the other hand still had an adorable expression of confusion as she walked over to me, running her hand down my forearm before she linked our fingers together when she saw my obvious distress.

"You ok?"

I pursed my lips, my grip on her tightened. "I will be when Miss Hale gets the hell off my god damn piano!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

I honestly expected Bella to be taken aback by my less than gentlemanly response, but instead her eyes seemed to light up as she pressed herself against me more firmly. I looked down at her in confusion.

"You play the piano?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh he does, dear" Esme cut in with a delight filled expression. I breathed a sigh of relief and grinned when I took it as a sign that Bella had been happily accepted into the family already. "You should get him to play for you sometime," she shot me a wink.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded when I saw Bella's excited expression.

"Really?" she bit her lip, and what I hadn't expected was to see the sudden desire in those brown doe eyes of her. I smirked, feeling her hand brush up my chest before she seemed to remember that we weren't alone.

So, Bella like the fact I played, huh? Hot.

Wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders I pulled her against me, pressing my lips against her temple causing her to playfully swat at me. I hadn't realised that my anger was suddenly non-existent until I took note of both Esmes and Carlisle's expressions.

To say they were both shocked and delighted would have been a severe understatement.

"So Bella," Esme spoke as we sat at the table. "What do you do as a living then?"

"I work in a bookstore," Bella smiled, but I couldn't prevent myself from correcting her with a grin.

"She _owns_ her own bookstore."

Flushing under Esmes clearly shown interest, Bella pinched my thigh. I grinned.

"Really now?" my mother smiled as she shifted forward in her seat. "How did that come about then?"

Bella shrugged at that. "I got a scholarship to get into university where I studied business and finance. I really wanted to be self-employed so when the space became available I thought that I might as well go for it, and since I adore books I thought it was appropriate."

"What do you enjoy reading?"

"Urm…" Bella thought about it for a moment. "Classics, like Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights and Gone with the Wind. But, I also tend to read what seems to be popular-"

"Don't you think that's kind of dull?" Rosaline cut her off.

I fought the urge to snap at her, biting my tongue since I knew it would result in upsetting Esme which was the last thing I wanted. Still, if the bitch ended up making Bella feel uncomfortable then all bets were off.

Like a pro Bella simply smiled, even if it seemed to be a little on the strained side.

"I guess it comes down to personal taste," Bella kept the conversation light.

Emmett nodded and while I knew I shouldn't be I was quietly curious as to what my brother thought of Bella. While his opinion didn't matter as much as my parents did, it would be a nice thing to know if he did take a liking to Bella even if it was too much to ask since Rosaline was definitely not getting my approval any time soon.

Bitch!

"So let me get this straight," Rose started. "You work in a bookstore, and read books?"

"Uh…yea, I guess."

"Don't you find it boring?" she continued to question.

Bella shook her head, reaching to take a sip of her soft drink in an attempt to bite her tongue I guessed. Esme had offered her wine but she had politely declined, mentioning something about not drinking a lot of alcohol which I knew would be another story for another time.

"What do you do then, Rose?"

Rose sneered at that. "It's Rosaline," she corrected causing Bella's grip on my knee to tighten ever-so-slightly. I could tell her frustration much like my own was only continuing to mount.

"I apologise, Rosaline" my girl got out through gritted teeth.

Flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder it didn't take her long to start boasting about her life, clearly enjoying the attention everyone around the table was giving her.

"Well…" she started. "I work in a hairdressers at the minute and while my boss is just about to give me a promotion I don't think I will take it. I have always loved working on cars, the mechanical aspect, so I thought I would try and start up my own business" she spoke brightly causing Emmett to look at her adoringly.

"Perhaps you can give her some tips, Bella" he asked my girl happily causing her to nod.

"I wouldn't mind-"

"Oh honey," Rosaline rubbed her hand up and down my brothers forearm in a sickening manner. _Uh_! "I wouldn't want to impose on Bella's time, after all I doubt her business is doing all that good. I mean, who would want to buy books?"

Silence.

It was fair to say that I honestly couldn't believe the balls this girl had on her, to not only rudely shove away Bella's offer of help but to insult her livelihood as well in one single breath was enough to have me wanting to reach over and give her what for.

She was lucky I had been raised a gentleman.

Glancing at Esme I saw the disapproval clear on her features as she shared a look with my father who looked as if he also wanted to throttle the girl himself.

The tension was broken with a kitchen timer going off, Bella taking advantage of this as she jumped up from her seat as soon as Esme made a move to get up.

"Would you like help with that, Esme?" she asked brightly. "It seems rude of me not to since you put in all the effort, but I understand if you don't want me in your kitchen."

I fought back a snigger at how desperate she sounded to escape the lack of atmosphere in the room, the fact she seemed to notice my amusement as she playfully clipped me upside the head only having me fighting back even more chuckles.

Sensing Bella needed this my mother happily agreed, mentioning something about continuing their nice little chat from earlier which had my humour coming to an end abruptly.

Catching Carlisle's eye I saw him smirk as he confirmed my thoughts. Well shit, baby pictures it was then.

* * *

**I absolutely adored writing this chapter which is why it probably ended up being so long. **

**Did you like? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, just wanted to thank you for the continued support you have given me from start to finish and I hope you continue to do so. I love it. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

I had never wanted to smack a girl more than I did right at that moment.

Briskly following Esme into the kitchen I tried to calm myself down. What right did that bitch have to comment on my business, my life as well as my interests in such a degrading manner? Didn't she have any respect for other people?

I scowled at the thought, proud of myself that I hadn't actually resorted to violence like I had wanted. It was strange; I had never felt the need to hit a woman before with such a passion that I had to admit to myself it made me slightly unnerved.

Thinking of a way to distract me from my own vicious thoughts of ripping all that pretty hair from Rosaline's head while cackling wildly I hurriedly caught up with Esme as she moved to turn off the annoying beeping device on the stove.

"Do you mind starting a salad, dear?"

Nodding, I headed over to the fridge before grabbing the items necessary for a basic salad. To be honest I was relieved with the distraction.

"So Bella," Esme started. "Where were we before?"

I bit my lip as I tried to hide my smile. "You were asking me how I met Edward" I reminded her.

"Oh yes! So, how did you meet my son?"

I debated momentarily on whether to tell her the complete truth or to dumb it down to something less honest before deciding that I definitely didn't want to lie to her. Plus, our getting together story was _awesome_!

"He came into my store with Alice," I started as I went about slicing a decent sized tomato once I had washed it. "He tried to get me fired," I grinned happily.

Hearing something clatter I glanced in Esmes direction to make sure she was alright, only to see her staring at me in shock. Umm…I suppose I could have been a little less blunt, but where was the fun in that. To be honest I was kind of expecting her reaction anyway, it was amusing to say the least.

"I'm sorry dear," she apologised. "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just tell me that you met my son after he tried to get you fired?" she asked stunned.

I nodded cheerfully, still grinning.

"Well…" she started after pulling herself together. "While I'd like to say that I don't believe it, I know my son far too well to defend him since it would be an unlikely assumption on my part," she winked after she had pulled herself together. "Though clearly you made a good impression if he came back, huh?" she winked saucily causing me to laugh and embarrassingly enough to flush brightly.

"He came back and apologised, got my number and offered me coffee. He is such a gent."

I could tell she was pleased with how I praised her son but I was being nothing other than honest with her. Edward, while at first had been a complete and utter jackass, was the most gentlemanlike bloke I had ever come across and I knew I was a lucky son-of-a-bitch that he had not only returned but that I had given him a shot.

Throwing her head back Esme laughed. "At least I know we raised him well, even if the fact this whole firing business doesn't exactly show him in a positive light."

"Oh, don't worry I kind of like it now I think back" I pondered aloud. "It gives us a great 'how did you meet' story, doesn't it?" I explained when I saw her raise a brow.

She giggled, turning her attention as she pulled a stack of warm plates from the oven. "I suppose you are right about that."

"How did you and Carlisle meet?" I asked her, washing the salad leaves as I did so.

Esme sighed dreamily. "Oh it was so romantic," she gushed. "He was still in medical school when we met. He bumped into me at a coffee shop, spilt my drink all over my papers. He was so apologetic, telling me he was sorry for ruining such a pretty ladies work."

"Aw…" I said before I could help myself.

She blushed slightly, but she had a gooey look in her eyes which I couldn't help but want. It must be so rewarding to have love last so long, to look into the eyes of your other half and see the same blissed expression which had been there from the very beginning.

Still nattering happily I finished the salad before helping Esme with getting everything out of the oven, nearly drooling at the aroma in the air.

I _loved_ turkey.

I was still laughing at a comment Esme had made about Edward's younger years when I walked back into the dining room, walking around the table as I gently placed the plates down ready for everyone to help themselves. It was the least I could do since Esme had gone to all the trouble to make such an effort with her cooking.

"What's so funny, Love?" Edward asked as I felt his hand run down my side while I put his plate in front of him.

I sniggered. "Esme was just telling me about your first piano lesson" I smirked causing his cheeks to get a slight pink tinge to them. It was adorable.

"Ohh, can I love this story bro!" Emmett boomed causing my grin to widen. I had never met someone quite so animated before.

Throwing my head back I laughed before heading back into the kitchen, leaving Edward to suffer in the amusement of his brother that had even Carlisle trying to hide his own smirk. It was obvious he was reminiscing about how his youngest son had managed to scold his teacher when she had gotten a simple tune incorrect, only to play it perfectly himself.

It seemed I had bagged myself a musical progeny. Who would have guessed?

"That was mean," Esme cut into my amusement, her tone teasing.

I shrugged. "He's a softy; I'm sure he'll forgive me and probably reveal something humiliating about myself by the end of the night to make up for it."

Esme nodded approvingly before handing me a cloth to carry hot dishes.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Bella? I feel awfully rude, you are a guest, you really shouldn't be serving yourself."

I waved her off dismissively. "It's fine, I used to waitress a lot when I was younger so it's more a habit rather than anything," I admitted.

With that said I headed back into the living room with Esme close on my heels, a smile appearing on my lips when I saw Edward laughing with his brother.

Placing down the food I took my seat, smiling brighter when I felt Edward lean over slightly to press his lips to my temple before whispering that he was glad I was getting on so well with his mother. To be honest, I was simply glad that she approved.

Sitting down the food tasted just as amazing as it smelled, and I made sure to compliment Esme on it.

"Thank you, dear" she seemed to bask in the praise.

Smiling, I watched as Carlisle bent down to whisper something in her ear, and while I couldn't hear what had been said it had made his wife giggle and flush brightly.

Rosaline was the one who spoke next, breaking the comfortable silence.

"So Esme," she put on a charming smile. "Emmett has told me that you enjoy decorating."

"Esme nodded at that. "Oh I do, I decorated and styled this whole house actually."

Not being able to resist I moved to whisper in Edward's ear. "You gunna show me your bedroom later?"

If the tightening of his hand on my thigh and how he almost brought his mouthful of wine back up was anything to go by I could tell it was the last thing he had expected to come out of my mouth.

"I don't know," he cleared his throat. "I don't think my mother would approve of me having a female in my room," he replied teasingly.

I raised a brow, "you want to ask her?"

"Fuck that!" he grunted, probably louder than he intended when he drew everyone's attention.

I smiled. "So, is that a no?" I pouted, wanting to see what his childhood room was like. I had to admit I was a tad disappointed.

That was until I saw his eyes widen when he realised I wasn't actually joking.

"Wait, you're serious? Why would you want to see my bedroom?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I kinda want to see where you grew up. Not to mention it's sounds kind of hot, don't you think?" I bit my lip. "Making out in the room where you used to study?"

By the darkening of his eyes and the way his pupils diluted I could tell he agreed wholeheartedly.

Clearing his throat again he nodded. "Later."

I squeezed his thigh with a smile and a wink before turning back to my food, dipping back into the conversation the other couples seemed to have been continuing while I had managed to make Edward squirm in his seat.

It turned out to be Emmett's new job.

"I'm proud of you son," Carlisle spoke. "So when do you start?"

Emmett shrugged. "Monday, the pay is decent enough that I can spoil my princess more" he grinned as he hugged Rosaline against him.

I cringed, lovely.

Catching my response Edward shot me a wink causing me to stifle a laugh. I liked it when he was like this, laidback and relaxed. He clearly felt completely at home and it brought out a side of him I definitely wanted to see more often.

He just seemed to be too good to be true.

"What about you, son?" Carlisle turned his attention to Edward. "I got a call from the head of my hospital, thank you" he spoke sincerely.

Confused, I looked up to see Edward shrug in response. It didn't help calm my intrigue.

"What'd he do?" Emmett raised a brow.

Carlisle grinned broadly at this, pride and happiness evident in both his tone and eyes as he looked just as pleased as Esme did. Ok, now I was _really_ curious.

"He donated for new equipment for the hospital, you know Emmett, the one your mother is planning the fundraising event for."

"The ball?" he frowned, Rosaline suddenly perking up.

"Oh, how divine" she smiled facing her lover. "Are you going, baby?"

I watched him shrug. "I got an invite, if you wanna go we can."

Knowing it would be rude of my to visibly cringe at her high pitched squeal I managed to keep it to myself; on the other hand Edward didn't seem to care enough to make the effort as he crinkled his nose in distain of the high frequency sound. I was still miffed at her for insulting me, Edward's reasons I had no idea.

While Rosaline questioned Esme on details about the ball I couldn't help but stare at my boyfriend in awe. I was honestly utterly speechless. Was he seriously getting better and better the more I learned of him?

I liked it.

"What?" Edward squirmed under my gaze as I continued to stare at him. "What?"

Shaking my head I simply smiled, sending him a wink before turning back to finish the plate of food in front of me. Esme I found was a very talented woman in the kitchen.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

I rolled my eyes as I hurriedly pushed Edward quicker up the stairs, wanting him to get a move on. Why he was going to slow I will never know?

"Oh hush," I pinched his firm arse causing him to jump. Glancing behind him I simply grinned at his reaction, ignoring his amused expression as I patted the spot I had previously pinched as if to sooth the pain. "Like you needed any convincing, you were practically salivating at the mouth."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" he snorted.

Ok fine, so what if I happened to be the most eager out of the two of us to sneak away for a quick lip-lock in his childhood bedroom? I knew by the bulge of his jeans that he was a hell of a lot more excited than he was letting on.

Deciding to tease, I paused mid-step causing him to look behind with a frown when he took note that I was no longer following him. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to see my childhood room?"

"I _did_" I held back a smile. "But if you're not into it…" I trailed off before yelping when all of a sudden I was being tugged up the stairs the rest of the way.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to change your mind" was all he said before I found myself in a simply decorated bedroom.

Feeling my lust simmer down slightly I scanned the room with interest. It was exactly how I had pictured Edward's bedroom to look, and over dinner I had thought about it a _lot_.

It was big. A large bed was clearly the main focus of the room while beside it laid a clearly expensively made desk, covered neatly with books on what I guessed to be finance and business. Taking a closer look I smiled when I saw I was indeed correct in my guess, my eyes trailing over the rest of his room before I came across a battered novel I couldn't help by grin broadly at.

Picking it up I waved it in Edward's direction, "you like Wuthering Heights?"

Getting a shrug in return my attention was quickly drawn elsewhere when I was reminded of the reason I had been dragged up here in the first place, Edward lying flat out on his back on the bed, his shirt riding up slightly revealing the dark hair which twisted from his belly button down towards his crown jewels.

I licked my lips.

Seeing my expression I watched as my lovers eyes darkened, his form straightening before he gestured for me to approach. I smirked.

Stopping in-between his open legs I smiled when I felt his hands on my hips, gripping my sides before his fingers ran down to rest on my behind. I flushed slightly, smiling wider.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's hot," I purred as I let my nails rake through his hair, scraping lightly against his scalp. "Do you know what would be even hotter?"

"What?"

Straddling his thighs, flushing darker when I nearly tumbled off him due to my lack of gracefulness, I was relieved when his grip on me tightened, even if he did release a low chuckle which done wonders for my lady parts.

"How long do you think we can get away with before they notice something's up?" I quirked a brow, feeling his lips on my neck.

"Long enough," was all he grunted before he had my on my back.

Yelping I couldn't prevent the giggle from leaving my lips as I squirmed beneath him, my legs curling around the back of his own as I took the hint when his groin began to grind against my own.

It was delicious.

"You have no idea what you do to me, woman" I heard him grunt out as he continued to thrust against me.

Why were we waiting? Especially since my soaking sex seemed to ache to be filled by his generous length. I knew he would be a talented lover, and while he had bedded more women than I had bedded men I found it hard to care as he stared down at me with eyes filled with such adoration I didn't think he even realised just how much he was letting his emotional wall down when it came to me.

I wasn't naïve; I knew he had trust issues since he had practically admitted it himself. But for some reason I seemed to be an exception to his rule, and while his hesitance to let me in was clear I knew he was trying.

It only made me fall for him that much harder.

Grabbing him around the neck I pulled his mouth down to mine, roughly invading his mouth with my tongue as I practically purred in lustful delight. He froze for a brief second, not expecting my sudden change of mood, before he was returning the kiss just as roughly as he pressed me into the bed.

I had never enjoyed a bloke being on top of me as much as I did right at that moment, there was something about it which _screamed_ that I was being possessed by Edward and fuck did I love how it felt.

"Fuck yea…"

Hearing his groan meant my moan soon followed, the fact that unlike most guys my man was a vocal lover was behind hot.

We made out, panting and grinding for what seemed like only minutes before Edward pulled away causing me to whine. His lips were swollen from our kisses and his hair a mess; I doubted I looked much different.

"We should-" his spoke, his tone husky. "We should head back downstairs and say our goodbyes to my parents," he started again.

Panting lightly, my breathing heavy I couldn't help the 'why' which slipped through my aching lips.

His eyes were almost black with lust as he grinned, baring his teeth in an animalistic gesture which made me feel as if I were the prey and he was the predator.

"Because my sweet Bella, I plan to take you back to my place and ravish you. I want you limping by tomorrow" he growled.

_Fuck me…_

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm after you're opinion though, want me to continue with the lemon or should I simply continue? Help!**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love it. As soon as I saw it hit 20 I knew I had to get typing, and you will be pleased to note I decided to add the lemon to add a little spice to the chapter. Although, writing it in Edward's pov was a little more challenging than writing it in Bella's but I decided to give it a go.

Make sure you let me know what you thought :P

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

The car journey to my apartment was a tense one, Bella's lips plastered to my neck as her hand roamed greedily up my thigh, gently rubbing just below where my throbbing erection was painfully confined. I craved more, but I wasn't as reckless as to beg for her to rub me off when I was already pushing the speeding limit as it was.

There was nothing stopping me from getting my girl completely satisfied that was for sure.

I had her in my arms as soon as I had my car parked and the engine off; ignoring her giggles of amusement as I practically sprinted to my apartment with her legs wrapped around my waist, her teeth nipping at my shoulder.

"Hurry!" I grunted, tugging at her coat as soon as I had us through the door.

Seemingly on the same page, Bella wasted no time as she connected our lips together, moaning as she leaned on her tippy toes. It only sparked my lust that she had to stretch to reach me, her petite form compared to my own tall one making my already pulsing dick twitch and jerk.

Why were we still dressed?

Wanting her naked, I grunted against her plump and already swollen lips as I tugged off her dress, pleased she had gone for an outfit which was easily removable. The fact she was wearing brightly matching undergarments in a soft yellow only made my mouth salivate at the delicious sight presented in front of me.

She was incredibly sexy.

The thin lace almost caressed her ample chest, the tops of her breasts almost spilling out of the delicate fabric as they rose and fell with her light pants. Her pale skin only further enhanced the tempting sight in front of me, leaving her looking almost ethical.

I wanted to ravish her.

Cupping her breasts, I walked forward as I groped and cupped her heavy mounds. They were a man's perfection, not overly big for her to seem top heavy, but not small enough that I couldn't get a good handful. I was definitely a breasts man.

"Ed-Edward…."

My lips curved, thumbs brushing across her nipples repeatedly as I felt them pebble beneath my fingertips.

_Intoxicating…_

Pushing her gently but firmly onto the bed my eyes drank in the sight of her sprawled out on my black sheets, her face and neck flushed as a light shade of red began to creep down her neck towards her chest. Her stomach was flat, her hips curvy and I made sure to imprint the visual in front of me to stay firmly lodged into my memory. It was not a memory I had any intention of losing.

"Come on, baby…"

Her purred plea was all the encouragement I required before I was shrugging off my jacket, dropping it to the floor as my eyes stayed trained on her half naked form.

"_Oh yea_," she bit her lip as I started to work on my buttons.

Propped up on her elbows, her dark brown eyes ran over my hungrily, her legs falling open as I let the fabric drop of my shoulders.

I doubted she realised how wet she was, the light fabric I could already see was drenched through.

Just knowing that she desired me that much was enough to have my previously tamped restraint snapping. The next thing she knew I was on top of her, my thighs straddling her much smaller form as I ravished her lips with my own, invading her mouth as soon as she gasped in surprise.

She tasted incredible.

Feeling nails scrap down my scalp, digging into the back of my neck I ground down against her as I lost control of my hips. I groaned low in my throat, a deep vibration, as my confined length rutted against her barely covered core.

"Take your bra off!" I ordered as I pulled back reluctantly, working on my buckle after kicking off my shoes.

Momentarily stunned, I had my jeans half way down my legs before Bella's fingers worked on ridding herself of her clothes. I would be gentle, caring with her later but right now I needed to _ravish_ her, _fuck_ her, _own_ her.

I groaned as I saw her breasts spring free, jeans forgotten as I pounced on her before sucking a nipple into my mouth and giving it the attention it deserved while pinching and squeezing the other.

"Oh, oh god…_please!_"

Rolling us over, I settled her on top of me causing her to gasp in surprise as she balanced herself by placing her hands on my bare chest. The only item of clothing between us were the delicate pair of lacy panties she was wearing, and while I wanted nothing more than to remove them there was something incredibly hot about her keeping them on.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to do this," she gasped out as she ground down against me, my bare length rubbing against her cum soaked crotch making me so fucking glad I had chosen to go commando.

"How long?" I grunted out, hands on her hips.

"From the second I saw you walk in…in my store, all demanding and _rough_!"

My lips curved, really now… "I thought me being a jerk was a turn off?"

"It was," she nodded breathlessly, my head falling back when she added a slight rotation to her hips making me hiss. "From a relationship standpoint, you still screamed 'sex god.'"

I snorted at that, my fingers tracing the waistband of her panties before I looked up to see her staring down between us with an expression of pure want. Following her sight I saw how my rigid erection was already covered in her juices, even through the fabric she was practically dripping onto me.

Enough with the foreplay!

Tossing her over, her back against the sheets I pushed her underwear aside before thrusting two fingers straight into her core, savouring the scream which tore from her lips.

"Yea," she breathed, nails raking down my back.

I grinned, devilishly. "You like that?" I nipped at her neck.

At her nod I sped up the thrusts of my fingers, circling her clit on every other thrust to make her keen out in delight with every stroke.

"Tell me!"

"I like it," she trembled, gripping at my forearms before one of her hands slipped down between up to grip my length. I grunted, bucking my hips as I forced my cock into her small fist repeatedly. "Want more…"

"Yea? You're a greedy little thing, wanting my cock?" I couldn't help but tease. I had never been one to talk very dirty to a girl, but Bella's sinful reactions were just too arousing for me not to.

My girl was a kinky little thing in the sack it seemed.

"Uh huh," she trembled.

"Tell me, tell me how much you want it?"

Not knowing where my suddenly demanding attitude was coming from I momentarily paused, my fingers still buried inside of her. I knew I had always been the one in charge in the sack, but this was different on a whole other level.

I was brought back to the present with a needy whine, Bella's hips hitching desperately before she tightened her grip on my length causing my eyes to widen.

"Hurry," she panted. "I want…touch me…please…"

Already feeling myself close I knew I needed to chill the fuck out, my fingers resuming their roughness as I ripped off her panties in one swift motion. She moaned, her legs falling open wider before my tongue caressed her clit causing her to hiss before her back arched and she cried out in bliss.

I knew as soon as she came I wanted in her, her already sensitive clit I knew would work wonders on her if I had my thick cock rutting inside her inner walls as well.

I grabbed a condom from my bedside cabinet, using my teeth to rip it open before covering my pulsing length. I jerked myself, groaning when I felt her fingers burry in my hair as she pulled painfully, letting go as she gushed her orgasm.

The slight pain was intoxicating.

I was in her before she could take a breath, my mouth on hers in a fierce but extremely messy kiss which left our saliva coating each other's lips. It was _**hot**_!

"Oh _god_…"

I hadn't realised how loud my own groans were until they were muffled by my lovers mouth, my eyes drinking in the sight presented in front of me as Bella thrashed underneath me, her nails raking down my back with enough force I knew I would have marks by tomorrow.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

I woke up alone.

Panic shot through me as I opened my eyes only to find the other side of the bed empty, the sheets ruffled from being slept in but my brunette haired beauty was nowhere in sight.

For a moment I felt worry consume me, the thought passing my mind that now she had gotten what she wanted she had left. It was only seconds later I snorted at the thought, if all Bella had wanted was to get into my bed then she was well aware that all she had to do was suggest her intentions and I would have stripped us both naked and had my way with her right there and then.

The thought was amusing.

Sitting up, my hands rubbing at my face, it was the smell of bacon which had my mood perking up. Though it wasn't until I saw Bella re-entering the room, dressed in one of my button up shirts with a cup of coffee and a fry-up in her hands that I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

What a morning indeed.

"I thought you had left," I stated before I saw her pause, her face falling. "Not that I wanted you to, I was worried for a moment," I hurriedly added.

Seemingly pleased she perked right up again, a grin on her lips as she passed me the tray she was holding before taking a seat opposite me on the bed.

"You know I wouldn't have left though, right?"

I shrugged, "I know _now_, I shouldn't have doubted you" I kissed her on the cheek before tucking in.

We settled into a comfortable silence as I ate, asking her if she had made herself something only for her to say she had. I was pleased with how she was making herself at home, a flush on her cheeks when she admitted she had also poked around my apartment when she had woken before me.

"That's right, you haven't been here before" I frowned, only just remembering.

She shook her head, "It's nice, suits you."

"What? Minimal?" I chuckled, knowing it was the best way to describe where I lived. Apart from a few chosen photo's I was well aware of the lack of personality in the apartment. It was the opposite of Bella's who represented her to a T.

She shook her head. "Neat, organised" she admitted after a few moments of careful thinking.

I snorted, laughing as I grabbed her around the waist before pulling her on top of me. I had a lot more planned for our day off, and discussing my apartment definitely wasn't on the list.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

After dropping Bella off at work the next day I took the time to collect my thoughts on the drive to my office, thoughts of last night running through my head at how Bella had felt wrapped around me, on top of me…To put it bluntly, she had been magnificent.

Who knew by looking at her that my quiet bookworm had quite a mouth on her?

I smirked at the memory, pulling into my designated parking space before heading into the main lobby. I had already taken more days off than I had first planned, but they had been worth every second away from the place I had worked so hard to create and reach where I was.

Reaching the front desk the startled assistant stared at me wide eyed, my lack of recollection of the tall redhead leaving me stunned for a brief moment before I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?"

Shifting uncomfortable, the girl flushed a bright shade of pink as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. I raised a brow, not exactly impressed with her lack of knowledge for her job. If she couldn't speak to me like a normal, respectful human being then what the hell was she doing here?

I didn't exactly keep up-to-date on the hiring department, but I had some faith in the fact they knew who was capable for such a low-key job. I would rather have someone with little physical appearance but knew how to do their job then some brainless bimbo who couldn't even tell me her own god damn name!

So much for having a bloody good start to my fucking morning!

"Well," I clipped out impatiently. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

I got an 'urm,' a fucking '_urm_.'

"Give me the phone," I sighed, gesturing to the one sitting next to her.

Rolling my eyes as she hesitated, I clicked my fingers impatiently. Didn't she know I had better things to do then deal with this crap?

It took my seconds to dial the hiring department, a friendly tone greeting me. Well, at least _some_ people could manage their jobs alright I thought sneeringly.

"Hello, this is Employment Manager speaking. How may I be of assistance this morning?"

"This is Edward Cullen-" was all I got out before the woman gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem Mr Cullen?"

"I'm staring at a redhead sitting in front of me, who seems incapable of even giving me a name, let alone doing what she is paid to," I replied simply.

It was silent for a few moments, the sound of typing being heard before I finally got a reply.

"I apologise, may I request what position she is in?" she asked nervously.

"Reception."

"Ah," I leant against the desk as ran a hand through my hair frustrated. It wasn't until another; a more familiar woman came up behind the redhead that her own expression paled when she noticed me. Jesus, who was employing these idiots? "Does she fidget a lot, plays with her hair and mumbles?"

Glancing up I saw the woman doing just that, her eyes wide as she stared at me. "Yes."

"She's new, one of Jame's hires. She had no previous experience apart from a few months of waitressing, she is on her third week and currently works two days a week on a trial bases. She wasn't one of my choices" she woman on the other end of the phone rushed out, clearly not wishing to be blamed.

I sneered at the name, yet another bloke who obviously made decisions with his dick.

"They fucked?" I asked bluntly, eying the redhead with distaste.

There was an 'eep' on the other end of the line before a nervous laugh, the other receptionist making a move to interrupt before I put my hand up. Seeing Demetri I gestured him over with a movement of my finger, wanting a word with him once this had been dealt with.

"Tell me."

"Yea…" was the hesitant reply. It was all I needed to know.

"Send him to my office in two hours."

"Urm…he isn't actually in today…"

_Oh for fucks sake! _"Why the hell not?"

"Something about getting time off, that he-"

"Well when he does come in, tell him I want to see him" I snipped out, knowing I personally dealt with all time off and his name had not crept up.

"He…urm…."

"What?" I growled, hearing my phone go off causing me to sigh.

"It's just-never mind, I'll pass along the message."

Hanging up I glanced at my phone before grinning, a simple text of _I have a great time last night, when can we do it again? ~ Bella_ causing me to shake my head in amusement.

Shooting off a reply I looked up to face the redhead, narrowing my eyes. "I want you in my office at 11:30, no excuses," I stared at her before turning to Demetri.

Due to my text from my lover putting me in a good move I gestured for him to walk with me.

"What can I do for you today, Edward?"

"I take it everything is still above order for the donation?" I double checked, knowing how important it was to Carlisle that I didn't fuck it up.

He nodded. "I filed the paper work, it cost the company more than I had first expected but I threw some figures around. I agree with your previous point, the publicity will balance out the perks and the weaknesses."

"And your time off?" I asked him as we stepped into the elevator, my question clearly surprising him.

"It was good," he nodded. "Thank you for approving it."

I shrugged, grabbing my keys before unlocking my office door as soon as we reached the correct floor. "Are you busy this weekend?" I enquired thoughtfully.

"Urm…I'm actually scheduled to work-"

I cut him off. "Then by you attending the function you are not missing out on anything other than the work you do for me?"

His brows rose, surprised. "Uh, no I guess not."

"Good," I nodded. "Then that's sorted. Bring a date."

Sensing that was the end of the conversation, Demetri left with a stunned look on his face but a slight smile curved at his lips. Clearly he was pleased himself and whatever girl he happened to be seeing would be getting in an exclusive event.

Shaking my head I slumped in my office chair, leaning back before smiling when I felt my phone vibrate once again in my coat pocket. Turned out when it came to texting Bella had no issues with it whatsoever. It was cute.

Hopefully, my good mood would continue throughout the rest of my day.

* * *

**Well…good? xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters; if I could I would in a heartbeat!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I knew you were expecting Bella's pov but I've been cheeky and done another Edward. I know you won't mind though, I mean who doesn't love the point of view from our sexy businessman?

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

**Fundraising Event **

"Esme, I am twenty-six, I do not need you to straighten my tie."

"Oh hush," she slapped my shoulder before continuing as if I hadn't interrupted her in the first place. I was beginning to regret offering to ride with both Esme and Carlisle to the event, especially picking Bella up an hour afterwards. Esme adored Bella, the fact the two had been on the phone more than I felt comfortable with giving me a sense of worry over what exactly they were talking about.

They had only just met after all, less than a week ago in fact.

It didn't help that Bella wouldn't clue me in on what exactly they were talking about, saying it was women's talk. I was sure it was for the best, the last thing I wanted was to deal with female problems. I was more than a tad happy to leave that to my mother.

Continuing to allow Esme to fuss over my suit I ignored her ramblings on how I should have worn a tux like Carlisle. I _hated_ tux's, so a simple grey suit would have to do.

"You know it's best not to argue with her, son."

I raised a brow in Carlisle's direction as he walked through. "I had no intention of doing so."

"So," Esme started, looking years younger than her true age when she was all dolled up. She was wearing a soft pink gown, gliding over her feminine girls in a way which I knew Carlisle adored. Being a high end surgeon meant a lot of events, but I knew Esme adored going with him. It was one of the reasons she had been eager to join the events committee. "When are we picking up Bella?"

"After we collect Emmett and Rosaline, the limo will be here in," I glanced at my watch, "roughly ten minutes."

Esme looked at me disapprovingly when she heard the slight bite to my tone. "It would be nice for you to get on with her for your brothers sake, Edward."

I snorted, narrowing my eyes as I brushed her hands away before she started adjusting my collar. "She's a bitch."

"Edward!"

"I am never going to like her Esme, it took me long enough to finally be able to accept Jasper into the family and he didn't play my fucking piano and insult my date!"

"Language," she scolded gently. "And I also don't like how you and Alice haven't spoken for a few weeks, it's unlike you."

I shrugged, making sure I had my phone and wallet on me before shrugging on my coat. "I plan to contact her after this event, I know she cannot make it and I do not wish to ruin the night."

Staring at me, as if gaging my honestly, she nodded approvingly before cupping my cheek. "I just worry about you, darling."

"We both do," Carlisle spoke up as he came up behind his wife, his hands gently touching her shoulders.

"There is no need," I shook my head. Glancing at my watch I saw we needed to make a move before we arrived late. "Perhaps we should start going?"

Slipping into the limo, it being the easiest form of transport to fit all of us in, I knew another reason was for Esmes liking of them. They made her feel classy apparently, though why exactly I was unclear of.

Pulling up outside Emmett's I was flicking through my phone when the door opened, my eyes flickering up before I rolled my eyes when I saw the state of Emmett's date. She looked gorgeous, as a bloke I couldn't deny that fact, but it was obvious that her hairdresser's salary wouldn't budget for such a dress.

My brother was a fool.

Her light blonde hair was piled on top of her head, small ringlets framing her neatly done make-up. Her dress was clearly a statement piece, her intention being to get noticed due to the crystal incrusted bust and royal purple shade.

"Hey guys," Emmett grinned. "You not wearing a tux, Ed?"

I looked up from my phone, shaking my head as I looked him up and down. It seemed I was the only one who had not opted to wear one.

"You know I dislike them."

"You would look very handsome in one I think, Edward" Rosaline smiled. I frowned, ignoring her only for Esme to subtly kick me in the shin. I fought back a snort, knowing she wasn't a fan of the blonde either and that she was simply making more of an effort. I however, had no such plans to do so.

"We picking up Bells now?" Emmett grinned.

I nodded, settling back against the seat. "We are going to her apartment, yes."

"Where does she live?" Rosaline asked, why she seemed to care I did not know.

"Just outside of town," was my blunt reply.

The ride was tense, Rosaline seemingly oblivious as she chatted along happily before finally hushing up when the car finally pulled to a stop. Deciding to greet Bella I slipped out before heading upstairs, thanking the driver with a nod of my head.

First seeing Bella when she opened her apartment door had me almost chocking on my own spit. To put it bluntly, she was a knockout.

Hair down in thick glossy curls she had clearly made the effort, her lips a light shade of pink lipstick and her make-up slightly more visible than she wore for work. It was her dress itself I found myself speechless over, the deep gold colour shocking to the eyes as it glided off her figure as if it was made for her.

She was coming home with me tonight.

Hearing her giggle I looked up only to see her flush, "did I say that out loud?" I questioned.

Seeing her nod, I pulled her against me for a quick kiss before she pulled away reluctantly to grab her small clutch.

"Do you like it?"

I stared at her, her hand clutched in mine as we headed down the stairs and towards the car. Pausing before we got in I cupped her cheek, caressing her bottom lip with my thumb.

"I would say it would look better on my bedroom floor, but I have a feeling it would be beyond cheesy and I do not do cheesy" I stated.

Sending her a wink as she laughed, I helped her into the limo she was still staring wide-eyed at. It was amusing, watching how her eyes lit up as she slipped inside and took in her surroundings.

"Wow," she breathed causing me to chuckle.

"Bella!" Esme exchanged a hug with her, complimenting her on her dress as Bella done the same. It wasn't until Bella asked about her necklace that I saw her eyes light up with delight, starting on her story of how Carlisle had given it to her as an engagement present all those years ago.

Having heard this particular story many times, I zoned it out, choosing instead to admire the girl curled into my side as she listened intently to the story being told.

She was perfect.

"So," Bella shifted so she was facing me. "What's on the agenda for tonight then? Food? Dancing? Speeches?"

It was Esme who answered full of excitement. "Oh you will love it, dear" she gushed. "It will simply be amazing, I did help design it myself you know" she winked playfully.

Bella laughed, "I am very much looking forward to it, Esme."

Now I had my own date safely by my side the atmosphere no longer felt as tense as it was previously, instead Bella's small hand running up and down my thigh absently made the whole journey very pleasing indeed.

Hearing my phone go off I sighed, digging it out of suit pocket before glancing at the caller ID.

"Honey, you said you wouldn't work tonight," my mother frowned softly.

"I'm not," I switched it off before pocketing it again. Glancing up I smiled, "give me some credit."

Arriving at the event I gently helped guide Bella out of the car, my hand on her lower back as she shied away from the cameras stationed outside. Sensing her obvious discomfort with the attention I didn't pause, expertly tugging her straight into the reception area while my parents along with Emmett and Rosaline posed for photographs.

"Thank you." Looking down I shrugged when I was met with a pair of relieved brown eyes. "You can go back out if you want, I won't mind."

_Huh?_

Following her line of sight I snorted when I caught sight of Rosaline pouting and posing for the camera. "What a joke."

"I don't like her," I heard Bella admit beside. I didn't blame her, to be honest I was relieved that Bella not liking her meant I didn't have to play nice with the vain blonde, god forbid I had to spend more time around her than I absolutely had to.

"Neither do I," I shrugged as I led her to the reception desk. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Feeling light fingers running up and down my forearm I looked down only to grin widely when I saw Bella staring at my arse, her cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and desire at being caught. Biting my lip I fought back the urge to comment, simply admiring my girl who apparently held an obsession with my behind.

Turning back to the reception I sneered, catching sight of the young boy eying Bella with interest as he absently typed away on his computer. "You want to hurry up?" I clipped.

"S-Sorry…"

Rolling me eyes I turned my attention back to Bella, only to see her staring at me with a raised brow. "What?"

"Was that really necessary?" she tilted her head in the kid's direction.

I shrugged. "How would you feel if it had been a girl doing it to me?"

Her lack of comment told me exactly what I needed to know.

After getting our passes, another one of my mother's bright ideas, I wrapped my arm around Bella's slim waist before directing her towards where I saw both of my parents standing. I could tell by the adoring expression on Esmes face that Carlisle was complimenting her on her great work, and even I had to admit she had done an excellent job.

"Oh Bella," she gasped when she caught sight of us. I rolled my eyes, hadn't we been in the same car only a few minutes ago? "I see you have your passes already, excellent" she smiled.

"It looks great so far, Esme" Bella smiled gracefully. "I can't wait to see the rest of the hall."

I droned out the rest of their conversation, smiling occasionally at my girl whenever she laughed delightfully at something my mother had said. I adored the fact they got on so well, even more so that I knew it was genuine rather than how Esme acted around Rosaline. Why she didn't just show her how she really felt I didn't know. It would make things so much simpler, well for me at least.

"This place rocks, ma!" Emmett boomed as he came around the corner with the bitch at his side. "Did you take in my suggestions for the food?"

I didn't even want to know.

It wasn't until I felt Bella stiffen slightly in my arms that I suddenly clued myself back into the conversation, looking down on her only to frown in confusion when I saw how her brows were pulled into a frown. I really needed to start listening, clearly I had missed something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered against her ear, not being able to help but smile when she shuddered.

Bella shrugged. "Nothing, but I really need a drink."

Knowing it was far from nothing considering my brothers girlfriends expression was smug to say the least, I decided it would be best to get my girl loosened up a bit by getting some alcohol into her system. I bet it would work a treat.

"We're going to head inside, mother" I stated before guiding Bella from the reception corridor and into the grand hall. Her gasp of delight was enough to make my previous scowl melt into a smile.

The grand hall where the ball was taking place was elegantly decorated to say the least, and while I had little to no interest when it came down to interior decorating even I could appreciate the amount of planning and effort Esme and the committee had put into making the place look amazing.

"Holy shit, is that an ice sculpture?"

Chucking my amusement I hurried after a dazed Bella as she stood in front of the large swan sculpture, it was a bit on the clique side but it was still nice. Bella seemed impressed.

She looked at me. "Can I touch it?"

I shrugged. "I guess so, but ice is ice, Bella."

Rolling her eyes in my direction she soon had her fingers running over the beck of the large bird, her mouth open in amazement as she moved closer to get a better look. I stared, trying to hold back my laughter as well as a comment about how childlike she seemed. I was actually hoping to get laid tonight, especially since I had never seen her looking so…sexy.

Yep, she was definitely not going to be leaving my sight tonight.

It didn't take me long to notice that Bella didn't even seem to take into account the many famous faces at the party, all dressed up in their best and designer clothes while being covered in head to toe with diamonds. They didn't hold a candle to her as far as I was concerned. But it was just a part of Bella's personality that she didn't seem to care about how much money or fame a person had, simply forming her own opinion once she had met them.

Thankfully she had given me a second chance.

"So," I started. "Are you going to tell me what Rosaline said to you?" I brought up once she had a glass of champagne in her system.

"Weren't you listening? You were standing right there?"

I shrugged. "I may have zoned out when you and my mother started on complimenting the décor" I told her honestly.

She huffed, but thankfully looked more amused than angry. It was a relief. "She asked me what it felt like to be so out of my element, and whether the sensation of not belonging in this kind of environment had unsettled me yet."

It took me a few seconds to process what she had admitted before I found myself clenching my fingers into tight fists. "She's a hairdresser," I spoke aloud.

"I know," Bella slapped my shoulder playfully. "I mean I know I'm not used to this," she waved her hand around the room. "But to say that to someone's face, or even behind their back, is just plain rude" she scowled.

"Want me to have a word with her?" I offered.

"And say what?"

I shrugged. "I can tell her where to shove her questions," I suggested. "Or I could call her business and get her sacked, make her even more uncomfortable in my presence, pay someone to spill red wine on her dress, or-"

Bella cut me off with her laughter. "Ok, ok, I get the point. While I think the thought of you standing up for me is sweet, I think I would rather just ignore it."

"Your choice," at least I had offered.

We spent the first few hours wondering around as we took everything in, Bella pausing more than I would have thought as she pointed to random paintings before asking whether I knew anything about them. I was far from an art expert, but I remembered a few courses I had taken back in university so I told her as much as I knew. It turned out she was easy to impress which worked in my favour.

I was just explaining to her the difference between two abstract artists when I noticed her glass was empty. Asking if she would like another I swiftly took her empty glass when she nodded that she would, pressing my lips against her cheek affectionately before I went on the hunt for a waiter or waitress. I didn't really want to walk to the bar, but the amount of people standing around socialising meant that it was a pain in the arse to locate the staff. I made a note to tell Esme if she planned on inviting me to another event then to hire more servers, preferably ones easier to spot.

Having finally gotten both Bella and myself a drink I made my way back to her, by-passing any attempts to start a conversation with me as I found Bella exactly where I had left her. I frowned, however, when I saw her laughing with a young male waiter. Where was the boy a few minutes ago?

Approaching them, my interest and jealously peaked when I heard her laughing with the clearly flustered waiter, well that was before she reached into her clutch bag and pulled out what looked like a business card with her number on it. I scowled, my buried trust issues flaring as I quickened my pace. I was not about to risk losing her to some…child!

"What's going on?" I pretty much demanded as I sneered down at the young lad. It was pretty obvious that he caught onto my tone and quickly spun on his heels, clearly eager to get away from me. Good. "What?" I asked when I caught sight of her disapproving look. I hated how much that one look seemed to bring forward so many emotions in me.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" she raised a brow.

I shrugged. "I didn't like to see him flirting with you."

Bella seemed to stare at me blankly for a few moments before erupting in laughter. I scowled, starting to get pissed off with her lack of concern over giving random boys her phone number.

"Neither of us were flirting, Edward" she smiled. "And even if he was my type and I didn't have you, he is not only incredibly young for me but I don't think I have the right tools for what he is after in a relationship."

I stared pointedly at her breasts. "Tools?" I raised a brow. Boys wanted boobs, sex and a hot girl and Bella ticked all those boxes as far as I was concerned.

My reaction only seemed to fuel her amusement, but thankfully she had managed to stifle her chuckles at least. "He's not interested in women, Edward" she spoke slowly. "He wants penis, and as you already know, I do not own one."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. "Why did you give him your business card then?" I asked curiously, my previously jealous mood now non-existent after finding out the young boys' preference. I really needed to control myself, knowing full well that Bella wasn't like most women. She wouldn't leave me, I knew she wouldn't.

"He approached me asking if I wanted a drink, and after telling him my boyfriend had already gone to fetch me one he made a move to leave. I soon found myself asking what he thought of his job just out of general curiosity and apparently his boss is a jerk, so I offered Alec a trial period at my store and he said he would think about it. I'm hopeful," she grinned broadly.

"You got through all that in ten minutes?" I raised a brow.

She shrugged. "I talk quick," she said as a way of an explanation. I left it alone. "Ooh, thank you sweetie" she grinned as I passed her the bubbly champagne. "So…" she started after having a few more glasses throughout the night, both of us having lost sight of my parents as well as Emmett and his date in the crowd. "When can we go back to your place?"

I smirked. "I'll get us a ride home, you have no idea how much I plan to ravish you tonight" I purred.

I listened to her giggle, the alcohol having obviously made her tipsier than I had previously thought. But she was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat and who was I to deny her what she seemed to desire to desperately? I had been raised a gentleman after all.

I had a feeling my night was going to suddenly get a whole lot better!

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. I look forward to reading all those lovely reviews you guys plan on sending me *wink* *wink***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the all the reviews guys, the support is simply amazing and I really appreciate it. Keep it up! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Slight lemony goodness at the start.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

I woke up to the extremely pleasant sensation of Bella's gorgeous lips wrapped around my morning wood, her tongue pressing against the ridge of the sensitive head causing my hips to buck before I was even fully awake.

It was clear my dream was in fact a reality.

The last thing I was feeling was disappointment at that realisation.

Throwing my head back against the pillow I felt every nerve in my body come alive as Bella sucked on the head, paying particular attention to where she knew I was most sensitive. It seemed since we had first had sex everything had changed in our relationship, but not in the bad way I had expected it to. It made everything more…intimate, it seemed.

I was surprised to find that I liked it.

Being woken up with a fantastic blow job was also a first, but then again so was actually waking up with a woman by my side. I may have slept with more women then Bella had men, but never had I let them stay the night. Either I was the one to leave, or they were.

Bella on the other hand was, and would be, the only exception. There was just something about her which drew me in, and I didn't want to lose that.

Feeling a deep groan begin to rumble in my chest I couldn't resist looking down, wanting to see those swollen lips stretched around my erection. The fact the sheet was in the way, leaving me with nothing more than the repetitive movement of Bella's head going up and down under the sheet, was completely unacceptable to me.

Now that would just not do.

With that in mind, I curled my fingers around the edge of the sheet before ripping it off, an immediate moan falling from lips when I caught sight of her swollen red lips playing around with my cock, her cute little tongue flickering out to play with the wet slit.

_Fuck…_

"God damn, Bella" I managed to grunt out, my hips jerking off the bed and like a pro she didn't so much as gag as I slipped further into her warm mouth. "What a way to wake up."

And it was. I certainly wasn't complaining.

Bella let my cock fall from her lips with an audible _pop_ which I shouldn't have found as hot as I did. "You did stay with me all last night, just like you promised, so I figured a reward was in order," she continued to use her hand to get me off.

I nodded, only vaguely paying attention to anything she was saying as I grew closer to my happy ending. My mind was elsewhere as any guys would be.

"Well," I finally managed to breath out when I realised she was waiting for an answer. "I'm not complaining."

Nodding her approval, she thankfully returned her hot mouth back to my pulsing length. Part of me was embarrassed when I realised how close I was to shooting my load when we had barely gotten started, though from the way Bella's lips were as swollen as they were I had a feeling my dream self-had been enjoying it for a lot longer than just before I woke up.

Again, I had no complaints.

Well, maybe the fact I had been semi-conscious at the start, but other than that…

It took a particularly hard suck at the tip of my cock and her hand slipping down to roughly tug at my balls before I was gasping out a warning, my balls tightening along with my thighs when I felt myself release into her mouth in three quick bursts.

It was beyond hot when she didn't so much as hesitate to swallow my load.

The next thing I knew I had slumped back against the bed, my back sticky with a light sheen of sweat from how worked up Bella had gotten me. I needed to promise her more things I thought absently, especially if that was the thanks I got.

Feeling the bed shift, I glanced to my right only to see an extremely smug Bella leaning on her side, her chin resting on the palm of her hand as her eyes twinkled brightly.

"You seem pleased with yourself," I pillowed my head with my arms. "Give me a sec and I'll replay the favour."

"How romantic," Bella playfully patted my thigh, her eyes pausing their tour of my body as she caught sight of my now limp member as it rested against my inner thigh. She seemed to shake herself out of whatever lustful thoughts had been running through her mind. "I haven't got time, maybe later?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," I frowned.

_Why didn't she have time?_

Moving my head to glance at the bedside clock I blinked rapidly as I tried to clear the rest of the sleep from my gaze, only to widen when the bright red digits read that it was already 10:34 in the afternoon.

_Thank god I was the weekend_, I thought.

"Where are you going?"

The only thought running through my mind was why she didn't think she had time. I didn't like the fact I was leaving her hanging, especially since I hadn't missed the way she had rubbed her thighs together, telling me that she was wet and wanting.

She rolled her eyes at my question. "Work," she replied simply.

"You work on the weekends?" I asked dumbly, though I wasn't one to talk. Before I had met her my social life was practically non-existent, I worked every day if I was being honest with myself.

She nodded. "I run it by myself, remember? But Alec rang this morning and asked whether I was serious about the job offer. I told him he could come in today for a trial just to see if he likes it enough to have it more permanent."

"The gay kid?"

"Yes, Honey" she rolled her eyes. "And don't refer to him as that. Just because he likes more hunk in the junk than a woman has doesn't mean he isn't a sweet lad."

I stared at her. "Did you just say 'hunk in the junk'?"

Was that even a saying?

Slapping my shoulder as I laughed I reluctantly watched as she slipped off the side of the bed after kissing me, even if it was far too quick for my liking. It was when I took in how she was already dressed in a grey sweater and soft yellow skirt I realised while she had been sucking my off I hadn't even realised she wasn't bare.

"How aren't you naked?"

Had I only just seriously noticed that she wasn't?

Walking around the room straightening up her hair I watched her with a frown, not knowing how to spend the day if it didn't include Bella.

"I've been up for a while," she sniggered. "Not all of us can afford to have a lay in."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to correct her that until I met her I had never actually had a lay in before. My life had consisted of work, work and more work. She had completely thrown my schedule to the shits, even if I couldn't find it in me to blame her for it.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked me curiously.

Sitting up in bed I shrugged. "I have a presentation to complete and I need to go through the annual employee sheets…"

"Wait," she cut me off with that same curious tone. "You keep track of everyone you employ?"

I nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged in response. "I don't know, I just didn't think that would be in your list of responsibilities, what with you owning the company and all."

_Ah_, I guess I could see where she was coming from.

"It makes it easier. Why would I continue to employ someone who doesn't do their job to my satisfaction?" I raised a brow.

Throwing her hair up into a high ponytail I was once again taken aback with how beautiful she looked, her face only wearing the slightest of makeup which gave her an almost ethical glow. It was a nice change from the women I had seen with their faces caked in the stuff. Why they thought men believed it to be attractive I had no idea, it just seemed to give them the impression that they were easy.

The majority of the time they were.

"You must have a high staff turnover then."

"Only if they don't do their job efficiently," I told her bluntly. "Some people have worked for me for years, others haven't."

"I guess that makes sense," she admitted before leaning over to kiss me on the lips.

Groaning, I reached forward to cup the back of her neck with my hand to keep her close. A simple peck on the lips was not going to satisfy me in the slightest.

"Edward," she mumbled against my lips. I would have listened to her protests had it not been for the fact I felt her smile against my lips, clearly not being serious. "I have to go to work."

"No you don't," I decided. "Stay here," I pretty much demanded.

She laughed. Didn't she know that I was being serious? Because I was!

"I can't," she shook her head. I scowled when she pulled away. "Don't look at me like that," she ran her thumb over my bottom lip. "Lunch?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Is one o'clock ok? It will give me time to get some things sorted."

Smiling brightly I felt my heart skip a beat at the returning smile she gave me. Giving me one more kiss she wished me a good morning before making her way out of my apartment.

Falling back on the bed I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face in aspiration.

I was so pussy whipped, and I couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

She was it for me.

* * *

**~~( )~~**

* * *

"Edward!"

Strolling through the office on a Saturday afternoon hadn't been on my list of plans on how to spend the day, but it seemed without Bella being around I fell back into old habits almost immediately.

Bella had only been out of the door for ten minutes before I was heading into the shower, not seeing the need to stay in bed when I could at least be killing time till I had lunch with Bella.

Why did I say one again?

Shaking my head I made my way over to the elevator as I entered my building, taking note with satisfaction that the previously incapable receptionist had been replaced upon my orders. I wasn't lying to Bella when I told her I made sure all my staff were doing their jobs to my satisfaction. I paid them well and in response I expected a high level of standard from each and every one of them.

"Edward!"

Hearing my name being called once again I sighed as I caught sight of Demetri hurrying into the elevator before the doors closed. I raised a brow when I caught sight of his out of breath appearance.

"I didn't think you were coming in today," he huffed out as I pressed the top floor button.

I shrugged. "There was a change of plans."

When it soon became apparent that I wasn't going to tell him about my personal life he nodded, rifling through a pile of papers he was holding before pulling out a sheet and holding it out to me.

I raised a brow. "What is this?"

"It's the confirmation from the charity donation, I have the rest of the paperwork on my desk but in order for the hospital to be able to access the set up account they need the confirmation of the hospital board-"

"I told you to put it in Carlisle's name," like I trusted the hospital board to buy the intended equipment. Not even Carlisle had that much faith in them and he was their number one employee. "Not the boards."

Demetri nodded rapidly, having sensed the fact if he hadn't I would be more than a little pissed off at him. "I did, but I haven't been able to get hold of him and he needs to sign the paperwork-"

"Why hasn't this already been sorted?" I walked towards my office once the elevator had reached my floor. Demetri nodded nervously as he fell into step beside me.

"It has," I looked at him. "I mean, the majority of it has been. A signature wouldn't be needed if it was the board it was going to, but the fact you have a specific individual in mind instead it means more paperwork, not to mention the added security as not to-"

"If you are about to tell me it is to stop my father from recklessly spending the donation I will have your head!" I snapped.

He flinched. "Right, sorry. That makes things easier, so getting the signature…"

"Bring all the paperwork to my office; I'll get a hold of Carlisle."

Taking a seat at my desk I watched as he nodded his head like a well-trained dog before scurrying off, my eyes rolling as I leaned back in my chair before running a hand through my hair. I knew Demetri was doing his job to the best of his or anyone else's ability, but I couldn't help but curse out loud when I realised this whole issue wasn't already sorted out.

Sighing, I leaned forward before grabbing my phone off my desk and dialling the familiar number to the hospital.

"Carlisle Cullen," I cut off whoever was on the receiving end of the phone.

The receptionist sighed out in aspiration, and I knew if she worked for me I would have fired her on the spot for her cheek.

"Could you tell me what it is concerning?"

"It's Edward, his son."

"Oh," I rolled my eyes when her tone suddenly switched to a dreamy quality.

"I'm not interested," I clipped out before she could even begin to try and flirt her way into my pocket. I had a feeling I knew exactly who was on the other side of the phone and I cursed my bad luck at getting her.

"But-"

I cut her off once again; annoyed at the effort it took me to get my own father on the phone. "Is he in surgery?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot devolve that information-"

"Look," my tone took on a sharp like quality. "As far as I see it you have two options. You can tell me if he is in surgery, and if he isn't then you get him on the phone, or I can come down there, have a word with your boss about your lack of manners. Considering I have donated a large amount of money to the hospital, I think that will work in my favour don't you?"

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, the sound of her shuffling around making me roll my eyes before she seemed to realise I was still on hold.

"Can I put you on hold for a few minutes?" she asked hesitantly. "He's on his way down."

"Fine," I grunted out before telling Demetri to enter when there was a knock on my office door.

Seeing that I was clearly on the phone he took a seat in the chair opposite before sorting out the necessary documents.

Finally after ten minutes I heard the familiar sound of Carlisle's voice through the receiver.

"Son? Is everything ok?"

I smiled despite myself. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No. I finished my last surgery for the day, so unless I get called in I'm about to head home to spend some time with your mother."

_Lovely_, I thought dryly.

"Do you have time to swing by my office?" Glancing at my watch I frowned when I realised how much time had already passed. "Soon?"

"Of course, son" he agreed. "I just need to sign out; there is something I wanted to talk to you about as well so it works out quite nicely."

"A signature and then this issue is resolved, yes?" I quirked a brow at Demetri.

He nodded.

A good half hour later I answered my ringing phone, the receptionist informing me that my father was here. Telling her to send him right up, and that next time he didn't need to wait like others, I had Demetri answer the door when a familiar sounding knock was heard.

"Edward," Carlisle grinned as he walked in, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "I didn't think you would be in the office this weekend."

I shrugged. "Bella had work," I replied simply before rolling his eyes when I saw his wide grin.

"Did she now?" he smirked. "Good afternoon, Demetri. What did you think of the charity ball? I am afraid my wife kept my busy socialising that night and I didn't have the chance to approach you."

Demetri nodded, grinning widely. "It was great; it got me in my dates good books anyway."

Chucking, Carlisle soon realised that we were here for business. "So what did you need to see me for, Edward?"

I gestured to the paperwork. "I need you to sign some forms to give you permission to use and access the donation account."

He frowned in confusion. "You know it's meant to go through the hospital board, Edward."

I snorted. "They weren't the ones to approach me; I'm not giving them bastards a single penny!"

"Edward!"

"Can you tell me honestly that you don't think they would use it to _their_ advantage, and not for the good of the hospital?" I raised a brow. His non-existent reply told me as much.

"They won't be happy, Edward."

I shrugged, like I cared what they thought. "I don't really care," I told him as much.

Carlisle didn't argue, knowing I wouldn't be budging. It simply came down to the fact that I trusted my father over the hospital board. That was never going to change.

"You can go through all the legal channels, pass it through the board or whatever you deem necessary. Demetri will be at your disposal if you have any questions," I gestured for my financial advertiser to give him his card which he did so swiftly.

Carlisle took it cautiously and I got the impression that while he wasn't pleased with how I was approaching the whole issue, he was still thankful for the donation in the first place.

"What was it you wanted to have a word with me about?" I asked as I remembered our conversation on the phone.

He shook his head, still mystified with the whole situation. "It was actually concerning this."

"Oh," I nodded before moving to find my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. Seeing it was Bella I grinned. "I will take it as my queue to leave," Carlisle grinned after Demetri had showed him where to sign and given him the appropriate paperwork. "You should invite her to lunch sometime with me and your mother, son. She would like that."

I shrugged, telling myself I would bring it up with Bella later. "How are Emmett and Rosaline doing?"

Watching as Carlisle's face seemed to sour I couldn't help but smirk. There was trouble in paradise it seemed.

"Your mother doesn't approve," he replied simply.

I laughed. "What'd she do?" I couldn't resist asking since I knew it took a lot to get on her bad side. Esme wasn't easily ruffled.

"Apart from constantly bad-mouthing your Bella-" Carlisle quirked a brow.

My eyes widened in fury. "What the fucks the little bitch been saying now?" I spat, seeing Demetri who I had forgotten was even present flinch at my tone before scurrying out of the office. I ignored him.

"Calm down-"

"What? Am I not allowed to show my disgust for the gold-digging whore?" I clipped out, seeing Carlisle flinch at both my tone and words before he pursed his lips. Clearly he regretted making the comment to begin with.

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time. Don't you want to call Bella back?"

While it was clear it was an attempt at a distraction, it worked, my fingers hurriedly finding my phone when it hit me that I had ignored her call after getting distracted.

He laughed. "Welcome to the world of being whipped my son!"

I shot him a sneer causing him to laugh before making a move to leave my office. "I am already late to meet your mother. Please don't forget to ask Bella about a dinner date of some sort, Esme has already been on my case."

Nodding, I waved him off much to his amusement as I pressed redial on my phone. I just hoped I wasn't too late to meet up with my lover, it having been the perk of my day.

I paused at the thought.

Was I really that deep into this relationship already?

* * *

**Review guys! The next chapter is already half finished. Yay! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Quick chapter, huh? Read and enjoy, please don't forget to review and a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

"So…he any good in bed?"

I flushed ten shades of red at Angela's question, my eyes closing in embarrassment when I heard a book drop to the floor in what I guessed was shock as Alec caught her loud and invasive question.

"Sorry Bella," he murmured apologetically as he bent down to pick it up.

"It's fine, Alec" I soothed when I caught sight of his petrified expression.

Did he really think I would yell at him?

Did his old boss?

It would explain his comment about how he didn't get on with his previous employer, but I couldn't even play with the idea of yelling at one of employees. Talk about a lack of respect.

"He's cute," Angela looked him up and down as he hurried towards the back of the store. "A bit on the skittish side, but cute all the same."

I rolled my eyes. "Leave him alone."

"You need to relax, Bells" she snorted before leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter. "Does all work and no play make Bella a dull, dull girl?" she teased.

I barely resisted the urge to reach over the desk and smack her one.

"Don't you have a job to do?" I turned on my heel to check on the security monitor only to giggle when I caught sight of Alec carefully handling each book as if it was the crown jewel. I had to give it to Angela, he was a complete sweetheart.

"It's called a lunch break."

I frowned. "Are you even meant to leave campus for lunch?"

She shrugged. "I haven't been told otherwise, so I'm guessing its fine. So come on, you going to join me or what?"

"I planned to have it with Edward," I told her, cringing when I saw her lips curve into a smirk.

"Oh I bet you did," she purred. "If you're going to ditch me for lunch-" she cut me off before I could interrupt her, telling her that in fact she had been the one to barge in here and demand food. "The least you could do is tell me how talented he is between the sheets," she wiggled his brows.

I stared at her blankly.

She whined, actually _whined_ when I made no move to spill any information whatsoever to her.

"_Please_! I bet even Alec would want to know what a hunk like that is like when he gets his mojo on!" she pointed to Alec who squeaked out loud, cheeks stained with colour at being caught listening in.

I rolled my eyes, making a show of zipping up my lips and throwing anyway the key.

"Ok," she held her hands up in mock surrender. "What's it going to cost me to know the details?"

"What is it you think I want from you?" I quirked a brow.

She shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"And why do you want to know so bad?"

Angela was silent for a few moments, seemingly debating with herself as she decided just how honest she wanted to be before she finally caved.

"Ben wants to know as well."

Ok, I was not expecting that!

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "Why would he-"

"Apparently he doesn't think he measures up in the sack, which isn't the case because the way he uses his fingers and tongue-"

"Ok!" I shouted, cutting her off. She may want to know my lustful deeds but I did not want to know hers.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, Bella. You act as if you're a virgin and I know for a fact that you aren't."

Well…I couldn't argue with that I suppose.

In the end my curiosity got the better of me. "Why doesn't Ben think he's good in the sack?" I winced, still not believing I was actually going along with this.

Angela shrugged, jumping up to sit on the counter even with my look of disapproval. She ignored me; it was hardly a surprise on my account.

"See that's the thing. Ever since he learned that you were dating _the_ Edward Cullen it's all he can talk about. Now don't get me wrong, Edward is a good looking guy…" I raised a brow. "Ok," she sighed. "He's fuck hot, the definition of sex, purely-"

"I get it," I told her flatly.

"Anyway…Apparently he's got it into his head that he doesn't measure up since he's such a ladies man and all."

"Wait," I cut her off with a frown. "Ladies man?"

Angela nodded. "Yea, I mean I just assumed-"

"He's only been with, like, six women" I admitted, not surprised when her reaction was similar to what mine had been. Pure and utter disbelief.

"Seriously?" she gaped. "Only six?" I nodded. "Wow, did not expect that. Hell, I've been with more men than six!"

I nodded my agreement. It was hard to get your head around, I had known for a few weeks now and I could barely grasp onto the fact he hadn't let a line of women into his bed.

"So…just to put both me and Ben out of our miseries, just what is he like as a lover?"

Knowing she wasn't about to give up any time soon I sighed, deciding that I might as well give her the low rated version of it just to get her to shut the fuck up. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, but at times she could be such a nosey bitch.

"He's the best I've had."

There, I said it.

Apparently it wasn't enough, Angela rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, that's all I get? Girl, I know neither Jacob nor Quil were much good in that department so that really doesn't mean a lot."

I scowled.

"And wipe that look off your face. How hard is it to tell me how talented the man is-"

"He's a sex god, ok? Is that what you want me to say? That for the first time I managed to reach the big 'O' due to his talented fingers, his unforgettable tongue and the way he just seems to fucking dominating that it always seemed to make me-"

"Bella…"

"-want to do nothing more than to jump him whenever he so much as-"

"Bella!"

"-gives me that look which makes my lady parts practically clench at the-"

"Bella!"

"What?" I snapped. "I thought you wanted details? You've been bugging me for the past hour about giving them to you and now you don't want to hear it? What the fuck Angela!"

Seeing her amused expression I quirked a brow, "Well?"

"Edward's here," she replied simply as she pointed to the doorway. I hadn't even heard it open.

I mentally cursed myself in both embarrassment and humiliation when I caught sight of Edward's tall form in the doorway, his mouth agape in shock as he stared at me blankly.

"Oh shit," I breathed causing Angela to burst out laughing.

I glared.

"Ok, ok, I'm going" she raised her hands defensively. "Good luck with that," she whispered with a wink before shuffling past Edward with a grin and finally fucking off.

Shifting nervously on my feet I felt my entire face flame at the fact he had clearly heard my admission, however true it had been. I may be feeling more confident since I met Edward, but yelling about how good he is at sex wasn't exactly on my to-do list.

Was it possible for the ground to open up and swallow me whole?

Hearing the door shut with a light _click_ I kept quiet, ignoring Angela's amused expression threw the store window as she burst out laughing outside. I fought the urge to sneer at her. Bitch.

"So…" Edward seemed to get over his shock as his previously stunned features transformed into a cocky expression.

I sighed, knowing he was going to be a smug bastard about this. "Don't," I warned.

He shot me an innocent look which screamed fake.

"I'm serious," I narrowed my eyes. "Don't even think about it."

He managed to keep quiet for only a few minutes before his lips curved into a smug grin, my eyes rolling as I leaned against the counter, my face covered by my hands as I prepared myself for the humiliation which was about to come.

"So, you like my dominant side, huh?"

I groaned out in embarrassment.

"Oh yea, I bet you do" he sniggered causing me to curse when I realise he had taken my groan to mean something else entirely.

"Do we really need to discuss this?" I peaked at him. "I mean, really? Can't we just save the both of us from embarrassment and pretend I never spoke and you never heard?" I asked hopefully.

I should have already known it would be a waste of breath.

He rapidly shook his head, grinning widely. "Oh hell no, it isn't every day that I walk on my girlfriend boasting about my bedroom skills. I want to know more," he wiggled his brows.

I huffed. "Well you're not getting anything else from me."

With that I hurriedly slipped by him and went in search for Alec, only managing to walk several steps before I found myself being hoisted up in Edward's arms as he spun me around. His lips were suddenly on mine; swallowing up any protests I may have had as he carried me back to the front of the store to sit me on the counter.

Pulling away he grinned. "Alright, I'll lay off. We still on for our lunch date?" he brushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I shrugged. "I guess. Let me just have a word with Alec, he'll probably want a lunch break as well."

It turned out Alec happened to be just around the corner, his expression one of relief when he mentioned he actually had a date with his own boyfriend and was worried that he would have to cancel. I frowned when I saw his worried look as soon as he mentioned his lover, but I soon soothed his fears that I didn't have a homophobic bone in my body when I told him that I thought it was sweet.

And it was, it was absolutely adorable.

So as he went off to meet Seth I told him he had about an hour causing him to grin before dashing out the store, nodding towards an impatient looking Edward as he stood waiting for me, my coat in hand.

"Thanks," I smiled as he helped me into it.

We ended up eating at another small café which was about ten minutes down the road, my smile widening when I realised Edward had clearly put some thought into it since as soon as we entered I found out he had already made reservations since it seemed to be extremely busy.

"I didn't think you could make reservations at a café," I said absently as I placed my coat on the back of my chair.

Edward shrugged. "I made a call, asked them to keep a table for us."

I decided not to comment further, having no doubts that he had used his name and money to persuade them to make an exception. My thoughts were confirmed when a waiter hurriedly made his way over to us as soon as we were both seated, his eyes keeping away from me much to my amusement. It made me wonder what else Edward had demanded over the phone.

As we both ordered drinks and food I grinned when I felt his foot brush against mine under the table.

"Did you get everything sorted then?" I asked as I thanked the waiter for my ice tea. Taking a sip I fought back a moan of delight at the taste. They had the sweetness of it perfect.

He nodded. "It took longer than I expected."

As we kept to light topics, our food arriving quickly, it wasn't long until I took note of Edward's obvious discomfort. I got the feeling that he wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure of my reaction to whatever he had to say, and to be honest it made me feel kind of nervous.

"What's wrong?" I finally managed to suck up my nerves and ask him outright.

His eyes flickered up, looking at me before he leaned back in the booth. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

I shrugged in response. "Just a feeling," I admitted. "So is there? Something wrong I mean?"

He seemed deep in thought for a few moments before apparently deciding he might as well come out with it.

"I spoke to Carlisle today."

I nodded. "Ok…"

Running his fingers through his hair in what I perceived as both nerves and frustration I heard him mutter out something about a dinner with his parents.

I stared at him, confused as to why it seemed to be worrying him as much as he was.

"Do you not want me to go?" I frowned, seeing that as the only reason for his worry over asking me.

He stared at me in shock. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You seem reluctant to ask me and I wondered if you felt obligated because of your parents."

He shook his head rapidly, leaning over the table to grab my hand. "Not at all. I just-I'm not used to all of this this," he gestured between the two of us. "Is it too soon to be asking you to meet my parents like this?"

The look he gave me nearly made me want to melt at how vulnerable he looked, a stark contrast to the cocky bastard I had first met him as.

I smiled gently at him. "I've already met your parents, twice actually, Edward" I grinned. "Dinner and a charity event, ring bells?"

His eyes widened as he recalled the fact we had already made that step in our relationship, his whole body relaxing at the reminder as his previously tense features relaxed into a grin.

"Oh yea, but it would just be the four of us."

My grin didn't relent. "If you want me to go, Edward, then I will. I like both Esme and Carlisle, I would love to have a double date with them," I wiggled my brows.

"Ugh," he scowled at my suggestion. "Don't even go there, just the thought of them…nope, it doesn't happen."

I laughed out loud at his disgust filled tone. "Sorry to tell you sweetie, but in order to make you, sex is kind of necessary."

I didn't know what I must have said for Edward's demeanour to suddenly change so drastically, his back straightening as his entire form stiffened right before my eyes. He seemed to get this look in his eye, a look which unsettled me to say the least. I may have full confidence that he wouldn't hurt me intentionally, it wasn't like I feared for my safely, but seeing him look so distant all of a sudden made me worry about _him. _

"Hey," I spoke softly, reaching out to place my hand on top of his. I was relieved when he didn't pull away from me. "You ok?"

Whatever thoughts had been running through his head he seemed to snap out of it, taking a long gulp from his black coffee before clearing his throat.

"You've never told me much about your parents."

Sighing, I allowed him to change the subject since I didn't want to get into whatever was wrong right at that moment. I wasn't in any rush to find out, and I figured he would tell me when he was ready.

Well, that was what I was hoping for anyway…

I shrugged in response. "There's not much to tell. You know that my father is chief of police in Forks, even though he should be retiring in the next few years, and my mother has hooked up with some low-key baseball player-"

"You don't like him?" Edward cut in.

I shrugged again. "He's ok. It was just awkward you know, to feel as if you were constantly in the way. Renee wanted to go travelling, with Phil it was necessary as part of his job and I could tell Renee resented me somewhat since she was always having to look after me."

Edward frowned, probably remembering the conversation we had about this the first time I showed him around my place.

"It is a mother's job to make their child feel cared for."

I nodded my agreement. "I know, but Renee wasn't the best in that department. She got pregnant with me young, took me from my father and ended up wishing she hadn't," I waved it off. It sucked, but I had come to terms with it years ago.

"She sounds like a bitch," he said bluntly before his eyes widened at his own words. "Shit, I mean-"

Shaking my head I laughed at his panicked expression before deciding to take pity on him, letting him know that he hadn't offended me by insulting my mother.

"She is," I nodded. "She's nice when she wants something, and flaky the rest of the time."

Thankfully, we seemed to switch onto a lighter topic which stayed away from the whole parent's aspect. But I still couldn't help but wonder what had been the cause of his previous sudden change in mood, and not a good change. But I wasn't going to bring it up again, not when it was clearly a touchy issue for him.

As Edward walked me back to my store I waved when I caught sight of Alec leaning against the entrance, a darker skinned boy about his age having his arms wrapped around his neck causing me to 'aw' out loud.

"Hey Alec, you haven't been waiting long I hope" I smiled as I reached into my pockets to find my keys.

Alec shook his head, eying Edward nervously as my man stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, a smirk on his lips.

"No, I've only been here for about five minutes. Urm…this is my…boyfriend, Seth. Seth, this is hopefully my new boss, Bella and her boyfriend Edward."

Smiling brightly, pleased at both the fact Alec seemed serious about taking the job as well as him feeling comfortable enough to inform me that the boy was not only more than a friend, but his lover as well. Seth on the other hand seemed taken aback by the personal introduction, and I got the feeling that he hadn't expected Alec to be so straight forward.

Just how much of a dick was his previous employer?

"Nice to meet you, Seth" I shook his hand before heading into the store with Edward in toe.

Hanging up my coat, Alec doing the same, I turned to face Edward with a grin.

"I need to get going," he glanced at his watch. "You should come around mine tonight since I can finish early," he informed me.

My smile grew wider at his suggestion. Stepping closer to him I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips as the corners of my mouth curved upwards.

"That's sounds perfect," I winked. "I drove here, so ring me when you want me round?"

Nodding, he kissed me once again before heading out after saying his goodbyes to a stunned Seth and Alec. I shook my head in amusement before turning towards the two boys.

"So, Seth" I clapped my hands together. "You in any rush? Because if not I think you would be perfect to help me show Alec the ropes when serving a customer," I raised a brow.

His bright blush and nervous stuttering told me I wouldn't be bored the rest of the day. I was suddenly relieved I would have something else on my mind other than Edward. I may admit to myself that I was already in the relationship deep, but I didn't know whether I was ready to admit that to Edward quite yet.

I guess only time would tell.

* * *

**So…I got it out quick didn't I? LOL!**

**Review guys, tell me what you think :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. As for the quick updates I have some time to kill so I thought why the hell not, lets power through some chapters **

**As for ****BelovedSunshine**** you are far too observant for your own good *wink* *wink***

**WARNING: Slight lemon, by which I mean a tiny bit, but a lemon is a lemon, right?**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

If there had been any doubts before that Edward wasn't perfect to me than they were successfully swept from my mind as I took in what we were doing right at that moment.

When Edward had suggested that we spend the night together I had been pleasantly surprised when his plans included both of us getting in comfort clothes at his place, ordering pizza and curling up on the couch with a few glasses of wine.

It was perfect.

Alec had decided to give up his old job and come work for me on a part time basis since he was still in education, but I hoped to train him quickly so he could manage weekends on his own after the next few weeks since I knew it wouldn't take him long to get a grasp on how things were done.

It wasn't exactly difficult, even I would admit that.

No, it was the books which were a pain in my arse.

Since Edward had picked me up from my small apartment, not having given me any inkling about what his plans were, led to me being curled up next to him wearing nothing other than once of his shirts and a pair of panties. To be honest I just thought he wanted to see me in his clothes which why was he didn't tell me his plans, but so far he had been a gentleman through and through.

Though if he didn't make a move soon then I would be, because when he sat wearing nothing but a loose pair of pyjama bottoms it was hard to keep my girly bits under control.

We were half way through a bottle of wine and nearing the end of Pirates of the Caribbean when there was a knock on his door.

I frowned. "Were you expecting anyone?"

Shaking his head I watched as he got up before making his way to the door. I knew it couldn't be the pizza delivery guy since he had already been and gone, and one look at the time told me that it was already nine o'clock at night. It wasn't late by any means, but it wasn't exactly earlier enough to go randomly knocking on someone's door.

I found out who it was the moment they started speaking, recognising their voice almost immediately. I sighed.

"Hey Bro! Bit early for you to be in bed wear isn't it?" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the apartment.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?"

Our luck seemed to go worse when I heard a second voice, a more feminine one this time.

_Seriously_? Did our luck suck that bad?

"Can we come in? It's awfully cold outside, Eddie."

I winced at Edward's snap out of "_Don't fucking call me that_," and I knew he was barely resisting the urge not to slam the door in their faces. I wouldn't blame him if he did to be honest. If my predictions were correct I guessed that they had already argued there way into his home.

"So Edward," Emmett pondered out loud as he walked past. I doubted he even saw me. "You still dating that brunette girl?"

Nope, he definitely hadn't seen me.

"Yes. Not all of us go through women as if they are going out of fashion," I winced at the harshness of his tone. "Now, care to tell me what the fuck you're doing here at a time like this?"

I saw Emmett shrug as he stood in front of me, completely oblivious to my presence. "It's not that late. But I actually wanted your advice. For some reason mum and dad have accepted Bella, but they won't give my Rosie a chance."

Edward rolled his eyes, shooting me an apologetic expression causing me to shrug it off. It wasn't like it was his fault.

"Perhaps you shouldn't allow her to bad mouth your brother's girlfriend," I said dryly.

I rolled my eyes when both Rosaline and Emmett jumped at my tone, spinning around before staring at me with wide eyes.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Rosaline narrowed her eyes accusingly.

I stared at her with wide eyes, was she actually serious? One glance at a pissed off Edward told me as much.

"Well," I started. "Not that it is any of your business, but your interrupting date night" I gestured to the film, comfort clothes and movie which was still running on mute.

She crinkled her nose in distaste. _"This_…is date night?"

"Wow," I shook my head in disbelief. "You really are that stuck up aren't you?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Hey!"

"Don't raise your voice at her, Emmett!" Edward snarled. "You are the ones interrupting; at least have some god damn respect while you are in my home!"

Emmett did nothing other than roll his eyes. "Whatever. You got pizza?" he slumped next to me causing me to get up and hurriedly move towards Edward, tugging at the shirt I was wearing since it barely reached mid-thigh.

Feeling his arm wrap around me, he gently but firmly pushed me behind him I was thankful to be out of Emmett's view, even if he hadn't given me some crude remark for my lack of dress.

Did this mean naked time was officially not happening?

Well, that sucked.

"Piss off, Emmett!" Edward sneered. "And take the blonde bimbo with you."

_Ouch_, I thought.

"Hey!"

Edward was clearly having none of it. "I'm serious, Emmett. Fuck off!"

Emmett didn't budge, doing nothing more than give him the finger as he gestured for his girlfriend to come take a seat next to him. Clearly she was smarter than I gave her credit for, not making herself at home but rather shaking her head as she eyed Edward as if he was a ticking time bomb.

It was times like these that I was relieved I was an only sibling.

I doubt I'd handle all the drama.

"Chill, Bro. The way I see it the only way to get our parents approval is for you to like Rose-"

Edward snorted. "Yea, like that's ever going to be happening. She played my fucking piano!"

"Dude, are you still miffed about that? Geeze, relax will ya?"

It was clear to anyone that the piano Edward kept at his parents' house meant a hell of a lot to him, and from how he reacted when he had actually caught Emmett, his _brother_, completely disregarding his feelings and wishes by allowing his girlfriend to play it was just out of order. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Are you really going to make me call security on my own brother?" Edward questioned.

Emmett snorted. "Yea, like you'd do that."

Apparently, Emmett didn't know his brother as well as he thought since it took only a few seconds of hesitation on Edward's part before he had the buildings security on the phone, telling them to come to his room since he had an unwanted guest that needed to be removed immediately.

Now, Edward's place may not be massive, what with considering how much money he had to his name, but it was in a high part of town and still probably cost over five times my rent each month. It was in an upscale place, one that took their tenants happiness to heart since I doubted there was many people willing to pay the kind of money that they charged.

I honestly didn't want to know the cost to live her per month. I'd probably have a heart attack if I did.

"Good," Edward nodded into the phone before moving to open the door, keeping me protectively behind him.

Emmett stared at him in shock. "Did you just-"

"Call security on your arse? Yes."

It wasn't even five minutes later that two uniformed guards were standing outside the door while I looked on in shock as Edward pointed out his brother and his blonde bimbo.

I was even more surprised when Emmett actually put up a fight leaving him injuring one of the guards and the other calling in reinforcements.

All I could think was; _what the fuck?_

"What the hell just happened?" I gaped as Edward shut the door behind them, leaving only the two of us standing in his apartment.

Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, pulling my back against his chest as his lips pressed against the crown of my head, I sighed in contentment. Just being in his arms seemed to make all my negative emotions just float away as if I was on a cloud.

I rolled my eyes at my own sappy thoughts.

"Emmett refused to leave, so I took care of it."

Spinning around in his arms I was about to question him further when I took in how vulnerable he looked, his eyes scanning over my face as if searching for something that wasn't there. Did he think I would reject him? Be upset with how he handled his brother? If anything I was relieved that he had security to deal with it, since I knew that while Edward was toned, compared to Emmett who was all bulk and muscle I didn't like the odds if it did turn to violence.

So with that on my mind I linked my fingers through his and tugged him into the direction of the bedroom, feeling him follow behind me as I led him into the large room before shutting the door behind us.

It made me relieved Edward had already locked the front door. No interruptions.

"I like how you had my well-being at heart," I unbuttoned his pyjama pants. I hadn't missed the way he had stood in front of me protectively, just in case Emmett did cause a scene. It was nice. I liked it.

Slapping Edward's hands away when he made a move to return the favour I continued to unbutton his pants, absently thinking that he needed to get some different ones, even if the suspense was working in my favour.

"And of course, the dominating factor" I winked, flushing as I recalled him walking in on mine and Angela's conversation in my store earlier.

Talk about awkward.

"Really now?" Edward grinned, his entire form relaxing almost instantly as his usual arrogance returned. It was a relief. "Does that mean you're going to tell me more about what you like?" he wiggled his brows.

I sighed, raking my nails lightly down his chest. Deciding to be bold, I told him "ask me what you want to know."

I just hoped I didn't come to regret it.

Seeing that I was giving him the green light he grinned, reaching to pull my hair down and humming his approval when I didn't object to the gesture.

"Why do you like my dominating side?" he asked curiously, eyes shining with both lust and excitement.

I shrugged, that was easy. "It makes me feel wanted," I leaned up on my tippy toes to press my lips against his neck. "It makes me feel _desired_, safe."

Hearing him swallow loudly I smiled against him.

"You want to know what else it makes me feel?" he nodded. "It makes me feel so fucking wet that-"

I didn't get anything else out as his lips crashed onto mine, cutting off the rest of my sentence as he had me on the bed naked before I knew what was happening, his form covering mine as his lips and hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Fuck," I heard him grunt.

_Yea, I know exactly how you're feeling…._

Feeling his thick digits run down my stomach I shivered as they brushed against the slight hair on my pubic bone, hissing as I squirmed under his touch. I knew I had to be soaking wet, and I wasn't in the mood to be teased. I wanted to be fucked raw and hopefully Edward was on the same page.

Feeling his thumb brush lightly against my clit I jerked away from him at the sensitivity of it, feeling Edward's grip on me tighten ever so slightly as he kept me still before playing my body like a fiddle.

"That's a good girl," I heard him purr against my ear, his middle finger finding its way into my swollen and soaked folds. "So wet for me…so soft…"

My head rolled to the side at the sensations he was bringing out in me, my eyes closed in bliss as his mouth and lips mapped out my neck. I could feel him pressing his own hips into the mattress of the bed and a part of me felt guilty for being the selfish lover, but even if I wanted to I doubted I could pull my way from the pleasure he was bringing me.

And we hadn't even gotten started yet!

It was when I was on the edge of cuming that I jolted when Edward's phone started ringing, my hands reaching up to cup his cheeks when I felt him start to pull away.

"Finish me," I begged shamelessly, just about ready to do anything to get my happy ever after. "_Please_!"

I slumped back in relief when I felt him nod; his mouth on mine as his fingers now worked me roughly, taking me over the edge as I came with a sob like cry.

_Fuck…_it felt so _good…._

"Jesus," I breathed as I closed my eyes, vaguely aware of Edward chuckling but I was too blissed out to care.

"You stay right there," I felt him get off the bed. "I'll be right back."

I listened to him walk around the bedroom, most likely searching for his phone as it continued to ring. It wasn't until he seemed to find it that his previous lustful mood seemed to dissolve. I sighed.

"Carlisle-" he managed to get out before he was obviously cut off by his father. "Don't-" he grunted out.

Opening my eyes I pulled myself into a sitting position as I watched him pace the room in front of me, phone to his ear. Clearly whatever Carlisle was telling him was pissing him off, and I frowned when I saw his previously hard erection literally go limp before my eyes.

I sighed, what a waste.

"You know what, Carlisle? I don't give two shits that you had to bail Emmett out of jail. Next time you call to accuse me of this bullshit get your facts straight! I am not going to allow him to waltz into my home, when I am in the middle of a date, with that blonde piano playing bitch and then have them refuse to leave!"

He shouted before shutting his phone with a loud _click_, his arm moving as if to lob it across the room before he managed to catch himself in time.

Pulling myself to my feet, trying to ignore the fact I was butt naked, I slowly made my way over towards him. I was hesitant before I realised that whatever Carlisle must have said to him really hurt him, his hands covering his face as he swore into his hands. I didn't know what had been said on Carlisle's side, but I knew that Edward _never_ spoke to his father that way, so it must have been bad.

"Hey," I said gently, reaching out to gently wrap my arms around his waist. "You ok?"

He shook his head, his back in front of me as he stared off into space. "Sorry for ruining date night."

Date night…I couldn't help but smile when I gathered it was about to become a regular occurrence. I had no complaints.

"It was hardly your fault, Edward" I told him. Because it wasn't, as far as I was concerned it was Emmett's. I mean what kind of brother did that? "You want to talk about it?"

He shrugged, turning around so my chin rested against his chest as I glanced up at him. A large part of me hoped that he would confide in me, that he would tell me what was wrong so I could at least try and make it better. If he didn't then I would accept that, I wouldn't push, but that didn't mean I would be happy about it.

Pulling me into his arms I yelped in surprised when I was suddenly swept off my feet, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist as my arms went around his neck to prevent myself from falling.

As he carried me towards the bed I didn't resist as he sat on the edge, keeping my on his lap as his face buried against my neck and collar bone.

"He accused me of wanting to ruin Emmett's chances of securing his new job, and that I purposely wanted to make his life difficult. Apparently I am a selfish brother who needed to have more respect for his family."

"What?" I frowned. That didn't sound like Carlisle at all. "What did Emmett tell him had happened?"

He shrugged against me, his lips gently caressing my neck but I refused to allow him to divert the conversation. Not when I have finally got him talking, finally getting him to open up to me. I was not about to lose my chance to learn more about the private businessman.

"Apparently the bitch called my parents in tears, telling them I had violently had them both removed when all they had wanted was to come over and talk. She told them you had been verbally abusive-"

"Wait, what?" I frowned. "They genuinely believed that _I_ had been verbally abusive?"

I could hardly believe that after meeting the couple they could believe that I was capable of doing such a thing. Sure, I wanted to do nothing more than to bitch slap the bitch for not only bad mouthing me – yea, my man had told me as much – but to now come out with a lie which was clearly putting a divide in the family was just…

What was wrong with her?

And for Edward's parents to immediately assume the worst? No wonder he was so out of sorts. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Edward wasn't the most trusting of people, and the fact his parents had come to that conclusion…I didn't blame him for reacting the way he did to be honest.

We both ignored the continuing ringing of his phone, rather curling up together on his massive bed. There wasn't any sex, but if anything it seemed even more intimate because it was just the two of us comforting each other.

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper against me as he wrapped his body around mine in a protective manner.

I smiled, telling him it was unnecessary. Because if anything, seeing him let down his guard and being vulnerable with me only seemed to make me want him more.

He was mine as far as I was concerned, and I cared for what I have.

* * *

**Not completely happy with this chapter, but hopefully you liked it. **

**Reviews would be most welcome! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The reviews are incredible guys, thanks so much. Anyway, here is the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

She was perfect.

Never before had I felt secure enough in a relationship to allow myself to be so vulnerable, but seeing the positive effect it had on Bella I couldn't help but savour the connection that we clearly had. She seemed to like the fact that I let my vulnerability show, and while at first it wasn't intentional the last thing I did was regret it.

Carlisle's phone call had been a kick in the gut to say the least. _Never_ before had he told me he was disappointed in me and it fucking hurt. He knew it was below the belt and yet still he told me basically how much of a shitty 'son' I was to him.

What a joke!

I hated to think about what I would have done if Bella hadn't been with me, being my rock as she didn't demand answers but instead simply asked me if I wanted to talk. I had no doubt that if I had said I didn't want to talk about it that she wouldn't have pushed, and it was that simple fact which made me _want_ to tell her exactly what was wrong.

It surprisingly helped, a lot.

I knew it wasn't hard to see that my respect for Carlisle was more than most relationships between father and son, which was why it hurt as much as it did that he called me simply to scold me for my treatment of my so called brother.

Didn't he care that Emmett was the one to barge into my house?

That he was the one who demanded answers after allowing that bitch of his to not only play my piano, something everyone was aware of it meaning so much to me, and on top of that insult the one girl who I found myself falling for?

Didn't he give two shits about the fact Emmett refused to leave on request, taking that blonde bimbo with him?

What the fuck did I do wrong?

Hanging up on him was the best thing I could have done I realised, and I had Bella to thank for that. Instead of most likely making things worse by going at it with Carlisle on the phone I had found myself simply ending the call. It wasn't that I didn't want her to see me like that, because after how we met I was pretty sure she knew I could be a complete bastard when I wanted to be, but it was the fact that I had already ruined our amazing night and I hadn't wanted to make it any worse than it already was.

She was worth more than that.

With the other women I had slept with there hadn't been such a connection. I hadn't cared who they were or about their life. As long as we both got our kicks from sex – I wasn't a selfish lover by any means – then they were already out of my life as far as I was concerned as soon as I was finished between their legs.

Crude, but honest.

A few had desired and pushed for more of a relationship, but I knew a gold-digger when I saw one. They wanted the image, the parties, the money rather than what I as a person had to offer them.

I also knew they didn't give two shits if I slept with another as long as it was them on my arm and their fingers were in my pockets.

Bella on the other hand I was well aware that if I cheated there would be no way she would stick around. She wasn't the type of girl to put up with that shit, and while I would never even think of being with another woman so intimately when I had a girl like that in my life, I also knew that any guy would be lucky to have her.

I was just thankful I had managed to get in their first.

I wasn't naïve. I knew I was a lucky little shit to even be in with a chance with her after how we had met. I still couldn't believe that she had given me the light of day after I had not only tried to get her fired but insulted everything she had worked so hard for.

Fuck, I had been such a tool.

Shaking my head at my thoughts I opened my eyes only to come face to face with a mess of brunette curls, a smile curving at my lips as I took note that we had actually fallen asleep curled up around each other, her legs entwined with mine as my arms were wrapped securely around her.

Who would have thought I liked to cuddle?

_Bang, Bang, Bang _

Hearing rapid knocking on my front door I groaned as I glanced towards the time, not quite believing that it was only eight o'clock in the morning. It was still the weekend so I wasn't up at my usual time, but I guessed old habits die hard.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

"For fucks sake…" I muttered, reluctantly extracting myself from a very naked Bella before grabbing a pair of boxers.

Hopefully I could tell whoever it was to fuck off before they ended up waking her up. I was also hoping that I could deal with this and slip back into the warm sheets and catch another hour or two of shut eye, even if the rational side of my brain told me Bella would most likely be heading back to work.

I really needed to memorise her work schedule.

"What?" I snapped as I threw open the door before my eyes narrowed in surprise when I caught sight of my father's rumbled expression.

He looked at me with relief.

The feeling was far from mutual.

"What are you going here?" I stood in the doorway, refusing to let him in.

His look alone told me he felt as guilty as fuck, as he should be. Never had I wanted to hit my father more than I did right at that moment, so much for not taking one son's side over the other.

Like I said before, what a joke!

"Look son-"

"Oh," I cut him off. "So now I'm your son?" I asked increasingly. "Because I remember clearly you telling me that 'no son of mine would be such a disappointment.'"

My tone was filled with such disgust that I had no doubts that he knew exactly what I was feeling on the matter. I wasn't exactly hiding my feelings.

The guilt seemed to be eating Carlisle alive, but I didn't want his fucking pity. I had had enough fucking pity in my life to last several lifetimes.

"I apologise-" I snorted. "I mean it, son. I was angry because of the situation and I wrongfully took it out on you, and for that I apologise. Your mother was in tears, Alice was having a fit and Emmett-"

"Like I give two shits about Emmett!" I yelled.

He flinched away.

I was about to open my mouth to give him another what for when I heard Bella slowly approach the confrontation, looking so bloody adorable in one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers. It almost made up for the fact that she wasn't naked.

_Almost! _

I had my father to thank for that.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, moving to stand by my side as I instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I grunted in reply.

"Oh, Bella!" Carlisle smiled as he seemed to immediately recognise her. "How are you my dear?"

Bella shrugged in response. "Ok, though I'm a little confused."

I didn't blame her.

"I seemed to have woken you both," Carlisle suddenly took notice of our state of dress, or lack of. His cheeks coloured in pink just slightly, and I would have found it amusing had it not been for the fact I just wasn't in the mood. "I am sorry."

Bella shrugged, speaking before I could spit out some smart retort. "It's fine. I needed to be getting up soon anyway. I have work."

"Ah!" he nodded. "Perhaps I could give you a lift, my shift doesn't start till-"

"I will," I cut him off. He nodded, not commenting further which I was thankful for. "Why are you here, Carlisle? Shouldn't you be comforting Emmett and his bitch right now?"

It was too early for this shit.

He shook his head, wincing at my harsh tone. "I do wish you wouldn't refer to her as that."

I shrugged. "As far as I am concerned that's me being nice."

Knowing it would be pointless to get into _another _argument Carlisle kept quiet, rather running a hand through his hair in frustration. It was a habit I had clearly picked up from him.

"I guess," clearly he knew me well enough to tell that I wasn't being anything other than honest. Me calling her a bitch, gold-digger or bimbo was me being very nice. "But I was hoping to catch you before you went into work-"

"I'm not going in today."

His eyes widened in surprise. I didn't blame him, but I had already decided to spend the part of the day where Bella was at work either simply taking the time to relax and gather my thoughts to getting everything ready for another date.

"Oh, well in that case could I speak to you about last night?"

A large part of me wanted to say no, to tell him to fuck off. But I didn't know whether it was his pleading and desperate expression or the fact my closeness with my father was something I didn't want to lose if I could help it, but I found myself nodding hesitantly as I gripped Bella tighter against me.

She was my rock.

"I'm just going to get dressed," Bella slowly reached for her overnight bag as it sat by the door.

I made a mental reminder to ask her about leaving some clothes here. It wasn't very appealing that she had to keep packing another outfit so she wasn't caught sort. I knew it wouldn't take long before it annoyed the hell out of her and I didn't want her thinking I wasn't serious about the two of us, because I was.

"I won't be long," I told her. I had promised her a lift after all.

Turning back to a sheepish Carlisle I stared at him blankly, lost for words on what to say next. A part of me was surprised that he had turned up; then again on the very rare occurrences where we had such a serious disagreement he always seemed to make an appearance the next day.

Really, I should have expected it.

"I shouldn't have said what I said to you," he told me firmly. "As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it, son. I want, no _need,_ to make this right with you."

"I need to get dressed," I replied simply, frowning when I saw his face fall. "Perhaps we can meet up on your lunch break?" I caved, internally cursing myself for being so pathetic around him.

He nodded eagerly. The next thing I knew he was agreeing to lunch before practically sprinting out of the door, probably before I could change my mind. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't fault him that he disliked arguing with me as much as I disliked arguing with him.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

Shaking my head at his actions, trying not to concentrate on the warm feeling I felt in response, I turned to shut the door before making my way for a quick shower. I didn't want to make Bella wait just because I couldn't get my arse moving.

After dropping Bella off with a passionate kiss, I waved to a surprised Alec before heading straight to the nearest store. If I planned to romance Bella tonight then food was a necessity.

Ignoring the looks I received from the majority of people wearing suits, I rolled my eyes at the fact I knew I was well known in the business world. People were lucky to get a job at the company I worked so hard to make what it was today, especially since I had done it by myself and myself alone.

It was a well-paid job and they knew it. Work for me for more than a year and practically any other job you wanted in that field was yours.

It was keeping their job which I knew many people seemed to struggle with. Why I didn't know, it wasn't like I was asking anything else of them then what they had studied for.

Shaking my head in aspiration I soon had everything I needed to cook Bella a romantic dinner. It made me thankful that Esme had taught me how to cook since I was a teenager. It had been our bonding time, what with since neither Emmett nor Alice seemed to have the time while my social life was practically non-existent.

Me and people in general didn't go well together, and I knew I still came off as off putting.

I couldn't find it in myself to care.

It wasn't long until the time read half twelve, and since I knew Carlisle had pulled some strings to get a longer lunch break it didn't take me long until I was pulling up at the hospital and heading towards the front desk.

I cursed my bad luck when I caught sight of the familiar blonde receptionist.

She smiled when she caught sight of me approaching, as if she didn't remember the way I almost spat down the phone the last time we talked.

Was she that desperate to get into my pants that she had short term memory loss?

Bitch. She had _nothing_ on my Bella.

"Sulpicia," I nodded my greeting while absently wondering whether her husband knew of her cheating.

Aro was head of the hospital board, A.K.A Carlisle's boss. It was amusing in that Aro was a lucky bastard to have someone with my father's ratings on staff, and yet he still acted like he was doing him a favour when really it was the other way round. The only reason he was sticking around was probably because apart from Alice, both me and Emmett lived around the area, and it was near where Esme grew up so she liked it.

"Why hello, Edward" she purred. I fought back the urge to vomit. "Did you decide to take me up on my offer of dinner at your place?"

Yuck.

"Never going to happen," I shook my head. "How's Aro?" I raised a brow, watching as she visibly flinched away from me.

Did she really need a reminder that she was married?

I take it Aro wasn't aware of her fucking around, or at least she thought he didn't know. Personally I had met the bloke and I doubted he'd give two shits as long as he had a girl young enough to be his daughter on his arm.

It was enough to make me feel physically sick.

"He's not in today," she mumbled, looking extremely relieved at that fact. "Though if you're in for a check-up I can assist you with that," she licked her lips.

I sneered. "Are you even qualified? Because if not, I can sue your arse for wrongfully performing duties where a medical qualification is necessary," I spat, just to play with her.

It worked, her face falling when it became clear that the more she pushed for something that was never going to happen the more she was going to get herself into trouble.

I watched as she seemed to weigh up her options in her head, my eyes rolling as I could practically see the wheels turning in her head before she shook herself out of it, her previous flirtatious expression moulding into something that at least resembled that of a professional.

It was about time.

"Do you need to make an appointment, sir?"

I shook my head. "Carlisle said he was on his break."

"Oh, right."

She didn't look surprised, but then again the only time I set foot in here was when I came to see my father. I didn't get ill a lot, even if I did use to when I was a kid.

As she got him on the phone I sneered as I caught sight of all the sick people around me. Ugh, I didn't know how Carlisle did it.

It turned out that I didn't have to wait long until I was led into the break room, catching sight of my father as he seemed to be trying to concentrate on a newspaper without much luck.

"Dr Cullen," Sulpicia caught his attention. "Your son's here-"

"Oh, Edward!" he looked relieved. Did he seriously think I wouldn't come? "Please sit," he gestured to a seat. "That will be all, Sulpicia."

I grunted my approval when she pissed off, looking up when I heard Carlisle's chuckling.

"Still after you then?" he grinned.

I shrugged. "It's disgusting. She's married, heck he works here!"

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "I agree. It doesn't help that she's getting it off with Richard from consultations."

Ugh, turns out she was more of a skank than I first thought.

Deciding I might as well get down to business, knowing that while I didn't have any plans for the day it wouldn't be long until Carlisle needed to get back to work. Bella was working through her lunch break today, apparently doing some supervising activity where she doesn't say or do anything and see how Alec handles it on his own.

The boy seemed to be crapping himself when I left.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He shot me a look, shifting forward to sit on the edge of his seat. "I love you Edward, you know that. I shouldn't have said you were a disappointment to me, you could _never_ make me disappointed, but I was frustrated and angry and I took it out on you."

"What did Emmett say anyway?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle shrugged. "He used his phone call to get a lawyer, so at least he knew to do something right. Rosaline was the one to call me."

"And she started talking shit?"

He nodded. "Esme wasn't not happy in the slightest to learn that everything she told us was bullshit, to say she was pissed would have been an understatement."

I wasn't surprised; when Esme was scorned even I was scared of her.

"She called me several times," I informed him, having checked my phone this morning.

He nodded. "She knows what I said hurt you - hurt the both of us - and while she isn't happy with me she understands that I was angry with being led to believe something other than the truth."

It honestly hadn't crossed my mind with how Esme would act with Carlisle.

In the end I decided that it wasn't worth ruining our relationship over some argument when it was neither of our faults, and while it still hurt that Carlisle's words had hit below the belt I knew he was generally ashamed of what he said.

With that I shifted over to the other end of the table to sit beside my father, leaning against him. Almost immediately his arms were around me, and while I knew everyone perceived me as a bastard, I respected Carlisle to such a level that it didn't bother me in the slightest that we were hugging in public.

Now all that was left on my to-do list was to romance Bella.

Well, there was a first time for everything I guessed.

* * *

**Review, next update shouldn't be long. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Keep up the good work, guys :P**

**WARNING: Bella gets the show we wish we all got, so be prepared!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

He was adorable.

There was no doubt about it, I thought as I stared at his living room with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. I could hardly believe that he could actually get any better, and then he goes and does something like this.

Like I said, he was adorable.

"So, do you like it?" I heard him ask nervously causing me to breath out a laugh.

How couldn't I?

After he had picked me up from work I knew because it was towards the end of the weekend we wouldn't be able to spend as much time together. We both had full time jobs, but that didn't mean I feared that it would affect our relationship badly. We had managed to figure it out before and I was sure we could do it once again.

So when he had asked me to stay the night, that he would drop me off at work since it was only about ten minutes out of his way, I had figured we would do a repeat of last night. Order pizza, watch a film and hopefully not get interrupted this time when things got heated.

I hadn't forgotten that he hadn't gotten off that night either.

I had made my own plans for what we would get up to this evening.

But this was just…

"Are you seriously asking me that, Edward?" I gasped before pulling his face down towards mine, smacking my lips against his own as I immediately invaded his mouth with my tongue.

I mean how many girls can say their guy had not only cooked for them from scratch by the looks of it, but went all out by lighting the place with candles and arranging it so in the middle of the room it looked like a romantic picnic?

I was a very, very lucky girl.

"How long till it's ready?" I pulled away gasping, my teeth biting into the hollow of his neck.

He grunted, arms wrapping around my waist causing me to purr out in delight. "About an hour, I wasn't sure-"

Was all I allowed him to get out before my fingers were working open his belt buckle, cursing the stupid piece of leather before finally managing to get it undone.

I fell to my knees as I roughly rubbed him through the denim before pulling his jeans down, looking up into his stunned features with a wink when I took note that he had gone commando as his semi-hard cock popped out of the previously tight denim prison.

Having the strange desire to feel him grow hard in my mouth, never having had the pleasure before but wanting to know what it felt like, I immediately took him into my mouth. Feeling the soft skin against the length of his cock I realised that when he was still partially soft I could take him into my mouth completely, even if the blunt end of his cock hit the back of my throat causing me to gag lightly before I managed to get used to the sensation of my mouth feeling so full.

To say it was hot would have been a huge understatement.

"Bloody hell, Bella!"

I ignored him, concentrating on enjoying the sensation of being able to fit him all in my mouth as my nose brushed against the soft hairs of his pubic bone before he grew to full length and I had to back up slightly.

I immediately felt the loss.

It didn't take long before his previously half limp cock was fully hard in my mouth, my whine of disapproval as half of him slipped out of my mouth causing Edward to curse above me, his fingers digging roughly in my hair causing me to release him with an audible _pop__. _

"I plan to take my time. You want to take a seat?" I wiggled my brows with a grin.

I had a feeling he had been about to shake his head, telling me it wasn't necessary when he must have caught something in my expression informing him that I wasn't joking in the slightest. I really did intend to take my time, especially since we had an hour to kill.

I planned to make the most of it.

So I wasn't surprised when he stopped himself just before telling me all was fine, rather raising a brow before shuffling over to the couch and slumping against it.

Just to see what his reaction was I crawled towards him, making sure to look him in the eye. I wasn't disappointed, a groan falling from his lips as he kicked off his shoes and jeans.

The fact that he just sat there waiting for me, looking all flushed, hard and panting only seemed to make me soak my panties further.

Reaching him, I bit my lip as I settled in front of his thighs before deciding to see just how much control he would give up. While I wanted nothing more than to suck his cock back into my mouth, there was something I had been dying to ask him but hadn't worked up the nerve. But with him looking as sweaty and fuckable as he was, I had no doubt he would be open to the idea.

Running my hands up and down his bare thighs I liked my lips, roughly opening them to slide in closer causing him to grunt, his hands resting against his sides as they curled into tight fists.

"Edward," I sung, making sure my breath caressed his quickly swelling length.

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

I bit my lip. "If I was to ask you to do something, something that's been on my mind for a while now, would you say yes?" I asked coyly.

He swallowed, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What did you have in mind?"

I grinned. "I kind of want to watch you."

"Huh?"

My grin widened, my fingers caressing his trembling thighs. "I want to watch you jerk off, in front of me, right here, right now."

It seemed to take him a few moments for what I said to actually click, but I knew the exact moment that it did. His already dark eyes seemed to grow more intense, his hips jerking mid-air even though I hadn't so much as touched his burning flesh. It was clear he liked the idea, a lot.

It was a relief.

"Really now?" his cocky attitude returned. I rubbed my thighs together, searching for any kind of friction for my pulsing clit.

I nodded eagerly, no longer the one in control clearly. I couldn't bring myself to care, not if I was about to make some very hot dreams a reality. The thought of Edward stroking himself, getting himself off….fuck!

Licking my lips I decided there was no point in holding back. "_Please," _I begged, knowing he loved it when I did.

"Fuck," he muttered before making a move to tough his throbbing length.

I stopped him just before he made contact. "Wait!" he looked at me startled. "I haven't changed my mind-" _fuck no_" but you need to lose the shirt."

_What? I wanted the full effect, so sue me! _

He laughed, but did as I commanded as quickly shrugged off the annoying fabric which was getting in the way of my visual. Seeing his pale and toned chest come into view I moaned aloud, barely resisting the urge to rub my swollen breasts as I sat back on my heels and enjoyed the view.

"You mind getting me some lube?" he quirked a brow.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where is it?"

"Bedside table,"

My eyes narrowed further. "You gunna touch yourself while I'm gone, because if do, that is no ok with me, no sir ee?"

He threw his head back at that, laughing loudly but I could tell he was getting antsy to get going. I grinned, pleased.

"I give you my word my hands won't get anywhere near my dick until you come back," he wiggled his brows.

"Good."

Once I was satisfied that he didn't have any plans to get started without me, because that was not something I would be ok with missing, I hurried into his bedroom in search of the lube.

Finding it, I practically skipped back into the living room where Edward remained, and true to his word his hands hadn't moved. It was probably odd just how relieved it made me, but I could tell it turned him on that I was so eager.

No complaints from my end.

Handing him the lube I watched intently as he hurriedly poured some on his hand before getting right down to stroke himself, my breath catching in my throat at the sight alone.

Fuck, my dreams didn't do it justice.

"Hey, slow down, babe" I purred when I realised that if he didn't slow down it wouldn't be long before he came.

His back was arched, head thrown back and I had given up resisting the urge not to touch myself as I gently rubbed my clit through my panties, just to take some of the pressure off. It definitely wasn't enough to get me off, not even a little bit close, but it was enough not to have me whining out for him to tongue me.

Fuck that, I was enjoying the visual just fine.

Covered in a light sheen of sweet I couldn't resist running my tongue up his bare thigh, feeling the muscles tense under my touch as he groaned loudly.

"Jesus, Bella!"

"Let go," I found myself demanding, seeing him pause in his tugging before he muttered something under his breath.

I moaned out loud when after a few seconds of hesitation he reluctantly let go of his length, and the sight of it curling up against his lower belly was so fucking hot I swear to god I came a little.

"Fuck…" I breathed.

"You going to suck me off, baby?" he pleaded, eyes still closed. "Come on, blow me and I'll touch you in return?"

"Wow, classy" I snorted, my eyes remaining on the delicious bloke in front of me. "And who says I need you to touch me? I'm doing the job just fine on my own," I purred, knowing what his next reaction would be to my words.

He didn't disappoint.

As soon as I made it known that I had nothing against pushing my own buttons while I watched him pump himself his eyes snapped open, immediately dropping to where my fingers were dipped under my skirt.

"Holy-" was all he got out before his hand was back on his dick.

I swear I saw it visibly twitch before my eyes.

Now I knew Edward was packing some heat, I would be naïve not to know that not every guy was as hung low as he was. Then again I only had Quil and Jacob to compare to, and neither had been very good lovers. They were nothing like Edward, not only was he bigger but he knew what he was doing and was genuinely a selfless lover. He actually wanted and cared whether I was left satisfied.

It was a very appreciative change that was for sure.

"You're really touching yourself? Fuck, get naked!" he demanded, eyes still capturing my movements against my panty covered clit.

I giggled. "I don't think we have time for that, baby. And I suggest that if you want to get off before the foods ready you pick up the pace."

He growled, literally growled at me and fucking hell did it turn me on.

"You're serious?" he gasped. I nodded. "Oh, you're going to get it later," he reached down with his other hand to roughly tug at his balls causing me to mentally make a note that he liked ball play.

I had no objections.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…shit, I'm gunna-"

I moaned shamelessly as I watched him spill all over his bare stomach and chest, the head of his cock almost purple in colour as he continued to work himself as he cupped his tight balls in his other hand.

It made me second guess this whole not moving onto sex before we had eaten plan.

"Enjoy the show?" he grinned crookedly after he had calmed down somewhat.

I smiled, nodding like an obedient child. "I have no complaints." Moving up to kiss him I kissed him long and slow as I gently moved my hand up to cup his cheek, careful not to ruin my clothes my laying in his cum. "You want to clean up while I get the food out?"

"Isn't that meant to by my job?" he raised a brow. "I'm meant to be wooing you after all."

I snorted. "Trust me, Hun. The moment you whipped out your dick and touched yourself for me gave me all the romancing I needed."

He laughed in response, though I didn't miss the reigniting lust that flashed through his eyes. I grinned, winking.

"You are something else entirely, Bella."

I winked. "That a complaint or a compliment?"

"Defiantly a compliment," he pulled me in for another kiss. "I'll be quick," he patted my behind before rushing into the bedroom.

Laughing to myself I headed into the kitchen to see what he had been cooking, smiling when I caught sight of a roasting chicken in the oven.

Wow, he was clearly going all out.

By the time he had cleaned himself up he was dressed in a simple pair of pyjama pants which hung loose of his hips, I had the food plated and up was already in the mists of opening a bottle of wine when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let me do that," he brushed his lips against the shell of my ear as he took the bottle.

Grinning, I didn't protest as I took a seat and stared hungrily down at what was presented in front of me. There was no doubt about it, the bloke could cook.

Dinner didn't last long in the slightest, both of us too eager to move it to the bedroom to fully savour the meal as his intense gaze only seemed to increase the burn between my thighs.

"Finally!" Edward muttered when the table was cleared, his hands getting a good grip of my arse he gestured for me to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

I had a feeling the night had only just begun.

* * *

**Cockblock!**

**I know, I know, it was mean of me to stop it there and it was slightly shorter than usual but I couldn't resist. I fucking **_**loved**_** writing this chapter!**

**The next chapter will continue as this one finished, I can't help it, I'm in the mood for some lemony goodness and just can't seem to help myself. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! **

**Next chapter is already in the making! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, as always this chapter is dedicated to all of you :P**

**WARNING: as pre-warned, the goodness continues and it's about to get hot in here…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

"Open them long legs up, baby. Let me see that pretty little pussy of yours," I purred as I crawled towards her on the bed, eying her soaked panties.

Why the fuck wasn't she naked already?

Bella asking me to jerk off in front of her had turned me the fuck on like never before. At first I had hardly be able to process what she had requested, but as soon as the words registered in my head I had found my cock twitching painfully, eager to wrap my hand around my pulsing length as she watched me lustfully.

It had been an instant relief to the throbbing sensation.

But now? Now I wanted to do nothing more than get Bella naked, ravish her perk little body before fucking her like I knew only I could. Whether she was aware of it or not I had heard her little speech to Angela, the fact that I had been the only one able to make her cum was…fuck, I _liked_ it. A lot.

Bella's panting drew me back to the present, her fingers working quickly on ridding herself of her shirt while my own grabbed for the waistband of the shimmery shirt she was wearing. I had it pulled off her legs in an instant, admiring her wearing nothing other than her lacy blue panties and bright red bra.

I grinned at the fact they didn't match.

It just seemed so, _Bella_.

"God, you're so _wet_" I stared at her crotch, not giving a fuck if it made me look like a possessed man. I had pussy on my brain, but not just any pussy, Bella's pussy. It was the only I wanted. "Take off your bra."

Giggling, she did just that and I groaned when I saw her ample breasts jump out of the lacy silk. They weren't the biggest I had had, but fuck they were perfect.

"You going to touch yourself, baby girl? Just like I did for you?" I asked hopefully.

Biting her lip she nodded shyly, as if she didn't just open her legs wide for me just as I asked her to.

Fuck, did I say she was perfect? Because she fucking was!

Running my hands up and down her inner thighs I felt her tremble breath my touch, her teeth digging into her bottom lip and she looked so fucking innocent that it only seemed to make her seem more sinful to me.

I was definitely going to be making the most of this that was for sure.

"Shit, are you touching yourself already, Bella? You folding them perky little breasts of yours?" I practically salivated as the sight of her fingers teasing her breasts, her nipples pebbling before my eyes as she coaxed them to hardness.

Reaching out I ran my fingers against the lace band of her panties, enjoying the shiver which seemed to run through her at my tough. Gently sliding them down her smooth legs I eyed the junction between her legs hungrily, moving to open her legs wider so I could fully enjoy the view presented in front of me.

She was wet.

She was swollen.

And I fucking loved the fact that unlike most women she had that strip of dark but neatly kept curls on her pubic bone.

It made me want to lick her.

A lot.

Reaching out, not being able to resist, I ran my fingers against her swollen labia, feeling her jerk at my touch as I played with the engorged flesh.

This wasn't going to take long.

"You going to be a good girl, Bella?" I flicked my eyes up only to see her watching me intently, eyes dark.

She nodded, licking her lips.

"Does that me you're going to get your fingers all nice and wet for me, playing with those delicious folds of yours?"

Throwing her head back she moaned, her slick sexy growing wetter as she eagerly slid her fingers down her stomach before reaching for her pulsing clit. I grabbed her wrist gently but firmly before she could make contact with that little bundle of nerves of hers.

"I don't think so," I taunted. "I don't want this to be that quick, baby" I led her fingers towards her damp folds.

She grunted her annoyance but didn't object, her light sighs of pleasure as she teased herself making me struggled to decide where to look. She had her fingers pinching her nipples while gently stroking herself to her climax.

I couldn't wait anymore.

Shrugging off the useless pyjama bottoms I had slipped on I was hurriedly scraping through my draw for a condom, silently cursing the fact we hadn't had the birth control talk I couldn't exactly go bare, something I had never even considered before.

But with Bella, I found I didn't want there to be anything between us.

Ripping open the packet I soon had I quickly wrapped around my length, stroking it a few times before positioning myself at her soaked entrance.

Bella seemed so out of it that she cried out in surprise when I entered her roughly, knowing she was wet enough to take my entire length without any discomfort. Still, I froze for a few moments before feeling her nails digging roughly into my arse, demanding that I go faster.

I didn't disappointment.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

Waking up on a Monday morning was never good, but the realisation that I wouldn't see Bella for the majority of the day seemed to make me dread it even more so. I may not be required to go into my company every day of the week like I do, but it didn't get where I was by slacking off and I wasn't about to start now.

I also knew I had a few meetings planned for some businesses who were interested in beginning a new contract with us, and instead of passing it off I wanted to deal with them personally. They had money, a lot of it, and I wanted it.

Bella drove herself to work since she left earlier than I did, giving me a peck on the lips before telling me that she would stop by my office around lunch after calling to make sure I wasn't busy.

I loved that she took into account that being at work meant my schedule wasn't always the same.

What I didn't expect when I walked into the front entrance after nodding to the security was to find a familiar, yet utterly unwanted guest standing in my lobby looking as if she had just come from a night out.

I swore, I didn't need this right now!

My expression must have said it all, those who had begun to approach me with documents swiftly turning on their heels and heading in the direction they came from. I would have thought it was amusing had it not been for the fact my brothers bitch was standing right in front of me, chatting with the new receptionist while the woman should have been doing her job!

How hard was it to get someone to answer the bloody phones? It was hardly rocket science.

"I hope you have a bloody good reason why your chatting on company time!" I snapped at the young woman causing her to flinch.

"Oh," she gasped. "Mr Cullen, I-"

"Unless you want to find yourself without a job get back to work!" I cut her off. She nodded hastily. "And you," I turned to face Rosaline. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She frowned. "Should you really be talking like that?"

I snorted, narrowing my eyes at her. "My building, my staff and my company, so I can do whatever the fuck I like!"

Her sudden change in demeanour made me sick, her previously irritated expression turning flirtatious. She was with my brother for fucks sake! What a skank, her and Sulpicia should meet up with all that they had in common.

"What are you doing here, Rosaline?" I snap as I turned to the receptionist, wiggling my fingers for her to give me my notes. The fact she had done so quickly and efficiently was probably the only reason I didn't sack her on the spot. I nodded and she sighed in relief, knowing for now her job was safe. I doubted she would be making the same mistake again anytime soon. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

She shook her head, blonde curls flying. "Oh no, I only work three days a week."

_Is it even possible to live on that low of an income? _

I didn't bother to ask.

"Well unlike you clearly, I have work to do. So spit out whatever you came here for before I call security and have you removed."

She laughed. It sounded fake. "Oh, I know you wouldn't do that."

I raised a brow. "I had both you and my brother physically removed from my home. Trust me; I wouldn't hesitate in the slightest."

It seemed to bring her up short, her lips curving into a 'O' shape causing me to roll my eyes. A quick glance at my watch told me that I needed to wrap this up, and wrap it up quick.

"I'm here because of Emmett. His parents have threatened to cut him off-"I snorted out loud at that.

"It's about time," I scoffed. "He's 31 for fucks sake, it's about time he stopped living off them."

Her eyes narrowed. "He likes to spoil me-"

"So the reason you're here is because if he gets cut off, he can't buy you pretty things? You're such a gold-digger-"

_Smack!_

The next thing the bitch knew she was surrounded by a group of large men, all of which were just waiting for my order to restrain her. I narrowed my eyes, taking in her _oh shit_ expression as the right side of my cheek burned from where she had made contact.

I was stunned momentarily at the fact the bitch had actually raised her hand to me.

Pulling out my phone I hit speed-dial, calling Emmett who thankfully picked up the phone quickly. Then again I didn't know what his working hours were, or if he still had the job he had managed to get a few weeks ago.

"Why are you-"

I cut him off, not in the mood. "You need to come down here and get your girlfriend, Emmett, or I'll have her arrested for battery."

I wasn't joking.

"Wait, what?" I heard shuffling going around in the background. "What the fuck did she do?" at least he seemed to be learning that he needed to either not involve Rosaline in his personal affairs or to tell her that it wasn't acceptable.

I looked the blonde in the eye as I told him about him sending her to blame me for his financial issues.

"She did what!" apparently he hadn't asked her. I wasn't going to lie, a part of me was relieved that he hadn't. "I'm now coming down."

Hanging up I looked towards Sam, my head of security. "Detain her until my brother gets here. She is no longer allowed on the premises."

Ignoring Rosalie's protests he did just that, my eyes rolling as I headed towards the elevator. Emmett needed to hurry up and get here because I had a feeling that if he didn't he wasn't about to be in his girlfriend's good books anymore.

I didn't bother me that I felt nothing over how I handled the situation. She needed to be taken down a peg or two and I did just that.

Hell, I bet I did everyone in her life a favor.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"Did you really have Rosaline arrested?" was the first thing out of Bella's mouth as she walked into my office a few hours later.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't have her arrested, I had her detained. "

"Because that's so different," she giggled before leaning over my desk to press her lips against mine. "You just want to eat in here, I brought take out?" she held up a brown paper bag causing me to grin.

"What'd you get?" I began clearing my desk.

"A turkey sub for me and Italian for you," she began to pull out a number of small boxes.

"God your perfect," I grinned.

The fact my girl would make the extra effort to get me my favourite told me she was definitely worth the effort. She was perfect, and the more time I seemed to spend with her the more perfect she seemed to me.

She smiled up at me. "I try."

I shook my head as Bella kicked off her small flats before propping her feet up on the corner of my desk, my lips pursing in a smile as I resisted the urge to tell her that they belonged on the floor. But after what she did for me last night, I wasn't about to rock the boat by scolding her.

I had a feeling that would not go down well.

"So," Bella swallowed a mouthful. "You going to tell me what the whole Rosaline situation was about?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. She came in here, practically demanded I talk to my parents, and then slapped me-"

"Wow! Let's hold it there a split second" Bella cut me off, eyes narrowed. "She slapped you?"

I nodded, oddly curious to what her reaction would be.

She didn't disappoint.

"What the fuck did she think she was doing? What a little bitch! Did it hurt, baby? Do you want me to track her down, you know whoop her arse?" she reached out to cup my cheeks, looking for the red mark which had since long ago faded.

"You want to kiss it better?" I teased, watching as her cheeks darkened in their red.

She slapped me playfully on the shoulder once she seemed satisfied that it hadn't been more than a slap on the face I received. It wasn't the first and I doubted it would be the last.

"Didn't I do enough mouth work last night?" she wiggled her brows.

I was thankful I didn't have a mouth full as I practically chocked on my salvia at her choice of wording. My cheeks reddening slightly and I silently cursed how much of a reaction she had managed to pull from me.

She laughed. "I'm kidding, Edward. Kind of. So, you got her arrested-"

"Detained," I rolled my eyes.

"_Detained…_after she raised her hand to you?" I nodded. "Good!"

My eyes widened slightly at her admission. Wasn't it meant to be like girls stuck together or some crap like that? She genuinely didn't seem bothered about Rosaline, but then again why should she? The girl was a two-faced bitch, and that was putting it lightly.

"So," she swallowed a mouth full. "You make it up with Carlisle?"

I nodded. "I did. He apologised."

She hummed in agreement, screwing up her rubbish before lopping it towards the trash. I shook my head in amusement when she fist bumped the air when it went in.

"Does that mean dinners still on sometime?"

I stared at her. "You really are excited aren't you?"

I didn't know why, but the fact that she seemed to _want_ to have dinner with my parents stumped me. We hadn't known each other that long by far, but I was surprisingly comfortable with her spending time around both Carlisle and Esme. I wasn't worried about scaring her off.

She shrugged. "I like them. Esme has a slick sense of humour as well," she wiggled her brows teasingly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

I had been by Bella's side practically all the time she had been in Esmes company, apart from the time around their home when Bella told my mother how we met. I knew if Bella hadn't been the charmer she was Esme would have thrown a fit with how I had treated a woman.

It wasn't something I was proud of by any means.

"She texts me," Bella replied simply.

It brought me up short. "My mother texts?" was the only thing I could come up with.

She nodded, grinning widely. "Yep. At the party when we both used the ladies room she asked me for my number, so I gave it to her. We've kept in contact ever since."

I didn't know quite how to think about my mother's forwardness in regards to Bella.

"It didn't scare you off?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nope," she got up to cup my cheeks and press her lips against mine in three quick kisses, all of which were far too short for my liking. "It made me feel part of the family, so all good on my end," she successfully soothed my worries.

Applying slight pressure to the back of her neck I pushed my office chair backwards, encouraging her to straddle my lap. She pulled away breathless, cheeks flushed.

"You can't be serious?" she gasped.

I frowned. "What?" what was wrong with wanting her closer?

She shook her head, loose brown curls flowing over her shoulders. It was then I took the time to take her in, eying the light blue sweater – what was it with her and sweaters? – and tight black skinny jeans. She looked good, she always looked god.

"I'm not going to have sex in your office-" I opened my mouth to protest. "I don't have time, I have to be back at work soon and by the looks of it," she gestured to the large amount of paperwork which had been pushed to the corner of my desk so it was out of the way, "you do to."

"So it's just timing which is the issue?" I asked eagerly. I wouldn't be protesting against taking her in my office, fuck no! The thought alone was getting me hard.

She giggled. "You have a lock on your door don't you?" I nodded. "Well, perhaps another time," she winked before moving to cup my cheeks, roughly moulding her lips against mine before pulling away and making a move to leave.

I scowled.

"We meeting up after?"

I nodded. "You want to go out or stay in?" it didn't bother me as long as I was with her.

"Can we stay in?" she asked hopefully. "I'm not really in the mood to go out."

Grinning, I didn't object. Why would I when the thought of having her all to myself was in the future?

She had no idea what she was in for, that was for sure.

* * *

**Once again the next chapter is nearly finished. **

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

"So, how am I meant to dress to this thing?" I asked as I slowly flickered my way through my racks of clothes, trying to ignore how relaxed Edward seemed as he causally laid back on my bed, his arms pillowing his head as he closed his eyes.

"It's just dinner with my parents, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea but you're parents have money and I take Esme to be the sort of woman to enjoy the finer things in life."

He snorted. "What makes you say that?"

"She clearly enjoys spending money, though unlike most women in her position she always seems grateful for everything she has."

From the first time I was introduced to his mother it was the one thing which had caused me to be stumped. Most women I knew who had that sort of money to spend acted like rich snobs. It pissed us regular folks off no end, especially when in my opinion they hadn't earned a single penny.

"Yea, that's Esme" Edward stretched. "She wasn't born into money like Carlisle was, so it was sheer luck how they met. Don't get me wrong, Esme loves to spend money, but she never forgets what it's like not to have that option. I don't have a single doubt in my mind that if Carlisle all of a sudden went broke she wouldn't fault him for it in the least."

I fought the urge to 'aw' at his words. How sweet.

"How's Alice?" I hadn't seen her since she had gone back home, but I didn't doubt she would stay away long. According to Edward her fashion kept her busy, not to mention with the whole baby making thing.

"She's good, excited to see you again. She heard about Rosaline and to say she is pissed would be an understatement. Alice may be little, but if she holds a grudge against you she can make your life pure hell."

Oh, definitely something to remember then.

"Who told her?"

"Esme," he turned to face me. "Apparently she upset her. According to my mother she caved at Rosaline's shopping request and ended up leaving the girl in the store after Rosaline reduced a young shop assistant to tears when according to the bitch the girl wasn't doing her job correctly."

"What a cow," I agreed.

"Emmett still doesn't understand why no one but him seems to like her, but after finding out that she had come to me due to money problems he flipped his shit. Either he dumps her or at least buts her spoilt arse in her place."

I couldn't help but think that for someone who wasn't born into money she sure acted like she had.

"What about this one?" I held up a light blue dress.

He shrugged.

"Edward, seriously, come on!" I pouted. "You know the restaurant your mothers taking us to. So tell me, is this good enough?" I held up the dress again.

Lazily opening his eyes he scanned over before shrugging, smirking when I narrowed my eyes in warning. "It's a little too casual-"

"Causal?" I snapped. It was one of my best dresses and it was considered casual for the posh restaurant we were going to? Fucking hell!

"What about the red one?" he pointed to the bright red dress at the end of my closet.

Picking it up I immediately recognised the backless silk number. "It's short."

Edward was on his feet in an instant, arms wrapping around my waist as his fingers played with the soft fabric.

"Try it on," he gently began to tug at the shirt I was wearing. "Please."

Rolling my eyes I stepped away to pull off my shirt, batting away his touchy feely hands with a laugh before moving to unbutton the jeans I was wearing.

"Fuck Bella," he breathed.

I grinned, what a way to make a girl feel sexy I thought.

"You said you wanted me to try it on," I wiggled my brows.

"I've changed my mind," he licked his lips. "Keep it off."

I shook my head. "Maybe later," I winked causing him to chuckle. "What?"

"Have you noticed that you like to plan when we have sex?" he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

I shrugged. "I don't always." He stared at me. "What? I don't!"

"If you say so,"

Reaching to unzip the back of the dress I let my eyes flicker up to look at him. "Do you have a problem with it?" because I knew part of him was telling the truth. Sure we had sex whenever we were in the mood, but I knew I did plan our sex adventures more than most couples probably did.

He snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm getting it roughly every day, why would it bother me in the slightest?"

I blushed at his question. I knew we had a healthy sex life since the only times we didn't have sex was when I was too sore to have him inside me, and even then we simply kept to pleasuring each other in a way which didn't involve penetration.

"If you say so," I mumbled, just wanting to make sure. "Zip me up?"

Holding my hair up so he could zip up the back it fitted me snugly, his back bare from my waist upwards causing me to shiver when I felt his fingers brush against my smooth skin. It wasn't until I took a glance at me reflexion that I flushed when I caught sight of how revealing it was.

It wasn't slutty by any means, the cleavage only slight and it not being short enough to show the majority of my thigh or arse, but it seemed to fit me like a second skin. I wasn't exactly comfort in it, not when my usual wardrobe consisted of either jeans or sweaters.

"I'm not sure about-"

"It's perfect," Edward cut me off, his large hands resting on my hips. "You looked incredible."

I didn't really see it, but I didn't doubt that Edward wasn't being honest with me. Clearly he liked what he saw, his lips on my neck, and hands on my stomach told me as much.

"Are you sure it isn't too, I don't know, much?"

He shook his head. "Nope,"

I sighed; I guess this is what I was going to be wearing then.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

We were already half way there when I felt my phone ring in my bag, quickly rummaging around in the small clutch I had decided to bring only to see that it was Angela calling. I grinned.

"Hey girl,"

"So you haven't forgotten about me then?" she demanded.

I winced, knowing she was kind of right considering I hadn't been spending as much time with her since I had met Edward. The majority of my time seemed to be in his company. Not that I was complaining, I loved spending time with my man.

"Aren't you exaggerating just slightly?" I quirked a brow, even knowing she couldn't see it. "We spoke like a few days ago. Thank for that by the way," I rolled my eyes, remembering the humiliation I had suggested because of her meddling.

I scowled when I heard her laughter down the phone. "How'd that turn out by the way? Don't tell me he wasn't pleased, because if so then there is seriously something wrong with that man."

Could this get anymore awkward, Edward was sitting next to me for fucks sake!

"What did you ring for?" I diverted the conversation.

She laughed. "He's there, huh? Alright, I'll let it go for now. But you have to promise we get to have a girl's night soon, I miss you."

"Sounds good," I grinned.

"Perfect! Now I'm calling to see if you want to come around tonight-"

I winced. "I can't. I have this dinner thing with Edward and his parents."

"Ooh, so you've met the folks?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've met them more than one, Angela."

"Whatever, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled. "You want to do lunch?"

After agreeing that we would meet up when we were both on our lunch breaks, Angela unfortunately wanting to know details as well as the both of us genuinely just catching up with each other. I agreed that I missed her as well, not having spent as much time with her since meeting Edward, though I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

"Everything ok?" I felt Edward's hand on my thigh.

Looking at him I smiled. "Yep, everything's perfect."

And it was.

* * *

**~~(TWILIGHT)~~**

* * *

"Bella, darling!" I was soon swept up in Esmes arms as we approached the reserved tabled.

Now, when Edward said it was a fancy place I had in mind expensive food and wine, not the whole atmosphere seemed to scream money. It was uncomfortable to say the least, especially when I got the feeling that everyone in the bloody place was looking down their noses at me as they wore outfits akin to ball gowns.

Posh snobs, I thought. Thank god Esme and Carlisle weren't like that.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle" I hugged him as well. "This place is really…nice."

Esmes smile was bright and cheerful; she practically glowed as she wrapped her arms around Edward who willingly returned the gesture. I grinned; it wasn't often you saw a middle aged man who would hug his parents in public. I loved the fact they had such a close relationship. It kind of made me realise what I missed out on with Renee and my own.

Taking a seat, I smiled when Edward held out my chair for me as I made myself comfortable. I had to admit it to myself that Edward had been right about the dress, the blue one just wouldn't have cut it even if it was one of my favourites.

Esme also looked incredible in her light violet dress, her hair curled around her face in perfect ringlets and her make-up flawless. Carlisle was a lucky bloke, and it was easy to see where Edward got his good looks from, especially the piercing eyes and strong jaw line.

Good genes clearly ran in the family.

"So, Bella," Esme glanced through the menu. "How's business been?"

Flattered that she had asked I told her that it had been going well, and Alec was fitting in perfectly so I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go into work every day since when he wasn't at school he wanted to work, so weekends suited him perfectly in addition to holidays.

"Where did you meet Alec?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I actually met him at the charity event. He was a server and I was asking him about the architecture of the building when he let it slip that he wasn't happy with his job. He's studying business as well so I thought; where was the harm in me offering?"

"Ah, why wasn't he happy with his job?" Esme frowned, clearly not pleased that someone she had hired probably didn't treat their employees well.

"He wouldn't tell me outright, but I got the feeling that his boss was homophobic about him and his boyfriend, Seth. He keeps questioning himself with everything he does, so I figured that his last boss was a bastard."

Esme frowned. "Well, we won't be hiring that caterer again."

Carlisle shook his head, shooting me a wink as Edward's arm rested on the back of my chair. "I'm sure Felix will be pleased."

"Felix?"

Edward answered my confused question. "He's a family friend. He just started his new business of catering, the only reason we haven't hired him for such occasions is due to the fact that we already had a good one."

"Well," Esme huffed. "We will not be rehiring him again that's for sure!"

I grinned, pleased that neither Carlisle nor Esme had such homophobic traits. I didn't know how I would react if they did, especially with my new gay friend and all.

My expression lessoned when I caught sight of the foreign language on the menus. Shit.

"Hey," I subtly kicked Edward under the table.

"What?"

"What is this?" I gestured to the menu.

His lips quirked as he looked at me fondly, "It's Italian, Bella."

I scrunched up my nose in distaste. "Why can't everyone just write in English," I muttered under my breath causing him to laugh.

"Would you like me to order for you?" he offered.

I breathed a sigh of relief, passing him my menu. "Don't get me anything too…I don't know…"

"Out of the box?" he grinned. "So you won't be wanting the oyster, squid and-"

"No," I cut him off before he could continue. Yuck.

Chuckling, he shook his head before leaning to brush his lips against my cheek. "Trust me; I'll get you something you'll like."

I grinned, both satisfied and pleased.

When the waiter came to take our order I was taken aback by Edward's fluentness in the language, not to mention just how much it seemed to affect me.

Was it wrong to be instantly wet?

"Ok, you have got to bring that into the bedroom tonight," I whispered, my hand on his thigh.

He grinned, winking with a chuckle before giving me a knowing look.

Right…the whole planning thing?

Whatever!

The food once it arrived turned out to be amazing, just like I expected it to. When you went to a restaurant where the prices weren't on the menu you knew it wasn't just some regular place. I would hate to think about how much my meal cost, and the only reason I didn't protest when Carlisle and Esme said they would pay was due to the fact I probably couldn't afford it anyway.

I was so out of place here.

It made me question as to whether Edward expected us to eat out at places like this often. I mean don't get me wrong, I liked going out with him, but I wasn't exactly begging him to take me to such a high class place. It was just awkward, uncomfortable and I constantly felt myself being looked down upon.

Basically, it kind of sucked.

"Hey Edward," I brought it up once we were back in the car.

"Uh huh…" he hummed to show he was listening.

"Do you like that sort of thing?" I asked nervously. "You know, places like that?"

I watched as he frowned, his hand moving off the wheel to gently press against my bare knee. "Do you?"

Well, might as well be honest I decided.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I'm not like Esme in that I like that sort of extravagance, like spending money," I used as an example. "I couldn't even imagine me being able to use that much disposal income like that. It's just not me."

Wondering if I had upset him I chewed by bottom lip nervously, not expecting the way his smile seemed to light up his face as he shot me that crooked grin I loved so much.

That thought made me pause. Was it too early to be thinking about love?

Edward drew me back to the present. "That only makes you more perfect for me, Bella."

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"The fact that you clearly aren't after me for my money-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Did you ever think that?" because if he did-

He shook his head. "Of course not. You basically told me to fuck of when we first met, so you trying to get into my pocket was the last thing I was worried about."

I snorted. "Good memories."

He rolled his eyes. "But it means I can be myself around you," he continued. "And I like that, it's different…you're different from the women I am used to being in the company off."

"You mean gold-digging sluts?"

He laughed. "Yes, gold-digging sluts. There was this one girl-"

"Ok Edward. I'm going to cut you off there by saying you bringing up past girlfriends, not going to end well."

He stared at me. "I thought my past didn't bother you," he said with a frown. I got the impression he was worried, what over I had no idea.

"It doesn't," and that was the truth. As far as I was concerned that was the past, I had him now and for the foreseeable future and that mattered more to me than worrying about what couldn't be changed. "But how would you like it if I told you about the stuff I did with Quil and Jacob?"

He growled, actually growled!

It was kind of hot.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" his fingers tightened their grip on the wheel.

I flinched at his tone. He noticed, his expression softening as his hand ran up and down my bare thigh.

"Hey," he said softly. "I didn't mean to shout."

"It's fine," I looked away.

"No, no it isn't, Bella" he frowned. "It's just…I don't like the thought of you being…intimate with them…" he struggled with his words.

I took pity on him, reaching over to gently cup his cheek while making sure not to distract him from the road. The last thing we needed was an accident.

"Will it make it better if I tell you they weren't exactly the best relationships, if you can even call them that?" I tried.

His eyes narrowed. "They weren't…abusive…to you, were they?" he asked, his tone hard and cold.

I shook my head, not wanting him to think such a thing. "Quil," I sighed. "Do you really want to hear about this?"

"I do. It would bring peace to my mind."

"Quil was actually my first and only attempt at a one night stand, which failed dramatically. I got dolled up, went into a club and managed to pick him up. He was kind of drunk, not enough to be sloppy but he was clearly buzzed. I thought that would make it slightly easier, since he seemed to be enjoying himself. He lasted eight seconds at the most-"

Edward cut me off with a laugh. "Eight? I lasted long when I was a virgin."

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to come out with some sarcastic comment about his smugness. I could hardly blame him.

"What about the other bloke?" he made a right turn. "Jay, or something like that?"

"Jacob," I corrected. "We dated throughout high-school-"

"How long?"

I frowned, thinking back. It seemed so long ago. "About three years, I think."

"Three years!"

"Hey," I cupped his cheek again. "It wasn't like a usual relationship. We didn't go out; we didn't have dates or spend the night cuddled up on the couch. We had sex, sure, but it was never good. Well, it was never good for me at least."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked once he had calmed down. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the fact as long as he was the best sex I'd ever had he was happy as a clam.

Men!

"He was selfish in bed. There, I said it" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can you stop laughing now?" I spat when he continued to laugh even when we arrived at his apartment.

"Bella, come on, you have to admit it's funny."

Finding myself pissed off that he was taking the mick out of my less than perfect past I didn't bother to wait for him to open my door, storming into the lobby of his apartment building before he even had the engine turned off. So much for me being able to tell him something serious and all he can respond is by telling me it was funny.

"Hey, Bella! Come on, I didn't mean it!"

Spinning around I narrowed my eyes when I saw him jogging towards me. "You know what I would find funny?" I poked him in the chest. "I'm cancelling our plans tonight! That's right, plans!" I spat.

Unfortunately the elevator meant I was confined in small area with him and no escape. He worked it to his advantage.

"Bella, sweetheart" I rolled my eyes as he tried to butter me up. No thank you. "It was a joke, it's just…how many women have such bad luck with men?"

I pursed my lips, annoyed with how he wasn't taking this seriously and just how much it was effecting me emotionally. It was stupid, I knew that, but did he really have to take the piss? And to think, the only reason I bloody said anything in the first place was to make _him_ feel better.

Funny how that turned out.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Don't worry, Edward knows laughing was the best was he could have responded. He's an idiot, a hot and very loveable idiot, but an idiot all the same ;)**

**Review! **

**Next chapter is in the making, hopefully it will be up as soon as I've made the finishing touches to it!**


End file.
